Unknown future
by Naomi M
Summary: Kidnapped from a loving family and happy life and thrown into a horrible situation but found a friend out of it
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

Unknown Future

Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

I lived a happy childhood I had a family that loved me my parents were still happy and in love like they were when I was little. I had a few friends that I had grown up with and I was happy with my life that all changed when my parent's went away for a few days they had asked me if I was going to be ok on my alone I had told them that I would be but I didn't realize that was the choice and that would be the last day I saw them. The last day of my normal free life started out just like any other normal day I was going to meet up with my friends I was half way there when someone grabbed me from behind and then knocked me out.

I woke up in a room I didn't know I looked to my right and at the other side of the room there was a girl my age I said "hey do you know why we are here and how long you been here' she replied "I think it some kind of experiment from what I saw and I got brought here yesterday day" I replied "aren't your parents worried about you and where you have gone" she replied "I don't think so they didn't really pay attention to me then when I was there so I doubt they will now what about your parents" I replied "my parents went away for a few days but when they get back they will start looking for me" she replied "that's nice" I was just about to say something else when the door opened and a guy came in and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room down a hall and into another room.

When we got to that room they pulled over to a chair pushed me down in to the chair tied my hands to the chair so I couldn't get up I said "what are you doing" one of them replied "we found something very interesting and that we have nothing heard of or seen before so we wanted to test it on some people to see what happens" I replied "you can't do that it's not right and it's wrong to do against someone's will people will find out you know that" the person who talked before replied "we can do what we and nobody is going to believe them anyway they will just think the person is crazy" then he come over with a needle I tried moving but I couldn't then he put the needle in my arm and smiled when it hurt after he was done he told them to take me back to that room and bring the other girl with you I got back to the room.

I said "watch out it hurts" then they dragged her away when they came back they pushed her in to the room then shut the door behind her I said "are you ok" she replied "yes what about you" I replied "I'm ok just want to get out of here" she replied "me to and I didn't get a chance to introduce myself early I'm Alice" I replied "it's nice to meet you Alice I'm Bella".

We had been here for a couple of months now and they did the same as they did from the day we got here but lately they have give us more than before because nothing had happened me and Alice had gotten close she told me she had these dreams of the future and what ever she said was going to happen it did I had asked her if she started getting when they started their experiments she had told me now that she had them way before she was taken here I had asked her if she had ever told anyone before me she had told one of her parents and they didn't believe her and when it came true they blamed her for what had happened.

We had come up with a plan to get out of here she had a dream that we had a chance to get out of here but her dreams aren't always 100% she has been wrong before but it is rarely that she is wrong so when one of the guys came in to get Alice I hit him over the head with what we could find he fell to the floor so before he could get up me and Alice ran as fast as we could trying to find the exit we came round a corner we saw a sign that said exit so tried to run faster but we got pulled back by to different guys they pulled us away from each and in to different directions.

I got pushed in to a room I've not seen before I said "where am I and where is Alice" he replied "you're in a different part of the building and since you can't be good you're going to be on your own from now on just like your friend she is also getting more of what we have we been giving you so she might go through more pain than normal but don't worry you will get your turn later" he laughed then shut the door I just hope Alice is ok.

The next day they came in I said "what did you do to Alice" the guy replied "she died seemed like her body couldn't take it" then smiled i then said "when I get out I'm going kill you first" he laughed and replied "you won't be doing any of that" I went to attack him but he injected me with something that made me light headed then put something in my hand and left the room I started to feel sleepy so then I fell asleep later that day I half a sleep when they put something in my hand which then woke me up I looked around and I was still in the same room I looked down at the hand and it was wrapped round something that they could easily put the needle in for some strange reason I decided to keep it there and not touch it.

They came in later on which I knew they would to see if I had kept that thing in which I had which surprised them they put something into it then left the room it made me sleepy again. I woke up the next morning and I was thinking about Alice and how I wish she was still here so I could talk to her and wouldn't feel alone but I knew she wasn't here I could feel it.

There were some objects in the room I wondered if I could move them and I could without even touching them the only way I could think of was whatever they been injecting me with let me do it as I was still moving them the door opened and a guy was about to walk in when he saw what I am doing his face looked in horror then he ran off shouting for someone I then got a bad feeling and took my chance to escape because I knew by the look on his face when he come back with the person he was shouting for I wasn't going to be alive.I looked around then started running and luckily I found and way out and actually got outside then I ran as fast as I could like my life depended on when I had got far enough away I felt like I could breathe again then took that thing out of my hand then I went to look for help.

I was walking down the street which seemed to quite when I finally found someone so I walked up to and said "do you know where I am I was kidnapped and only just got free" she looked at me and replied "I don't care and no I don't know where we are but you will make a nice meal though" I didn't like the sound of that and I got a bad feeling so I ran but I didn't get far because I was pushed hard into an alley and fell to the floor hard and as I fell one of my hands landed in an awkward position and I felt it crack I held my hand to my chest and when I looked up the woman was right in front of me and picked me up and said "you humans are so weak" she slammed me in to the wall which hurt like hell then she bites my neck and no matter how I struggled to get free it was unless then I got light headed and just as I was about to passed out I felt her drop me to the ground like I was nothing and when my head hit the ground everything went black.

The pain I had gone through at that place was nothing like what I was feeling now I felt like I was on fire and it seemed to go on forever like it would never stop but I don't know how long it really was the pain started to die down then finally after a while it stopped all together then I tried to open my eyes and when I did everything seemed so clear I shook my head then opened my eyes again it just looked exactly the same as the first time. I heard someone crying and shouting so I went towards the sound excepting it to be around the corner but it was all the way down the street when I got up to them I saw a guy had pinned a girl to the wall and wouldn't let her go I said "let the girl go" he replied "no" I looked at his face and he was smiling but when I looked at the girl she looked so scared so I grabbed the guy pushed him far away from her I turned to her and said "are you ok did he hurt you" she shook her head and replied "no thank you for saving me" I replied "ok go run" she nodded then turned around and ran.

I turned around to face the guy who looked angry he said "how dare you touch me" I replied "how dare you hurt her I saw the red marks you made on her wrist" he actually smiled at that he replied "she deserved it and now I will do what I wanted to do to her but I guess I will do it to you instead" something in eyes made me think she wasn't the first girl he tried that with which made me angry and when he went to touch me and I snapped the next thing I know he is on the floor dead and I looked down at what I was wearing and it had blood on it and so did my lips but it wasn't my blood it was his so what ever that woman was who bit me turned me in to what ever she was when it got darker I broke in to a clothes shop and stole some because I couldn't walk around with blood on me.

 **How I moved the objects that the man saw me move the link is on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

Chapter 2

Bella's Pov

I had been like this for 2 months now and If I was near the area and someone cried or shouted for help I was there helping I let them go but the person that was going to hurt them they didn't get off so easily I killed the person and didn't even feel bad about it because it was better place without them because they couldn't hurt anyone anymore which was good. I was walking down the street when I heard something going on in the alley I was just about to walk by so I decided to look what was going on but didn't have to get there far when a man's body dropped to the ground I think the man heard me because he turned his head and looked at me then come towards me and I reacted and red came out of my hands which pushed him far enough away for me then I ran and I got all the way down the street and half way down another one when someone ran in to me I looked up and it was that guy again he said "why did you do that I wasn't going to attack you" I replied "I just reacted the last time someone like you come up to me she killed me' he replied 'I'm not going to hurt you and your just like what I am" I replied "what's that" he replied "I can't tell you hear it's best if we talk in private" I looked at him trying to decide if to go with him but he could answer some questions I have he looked at me and said "I won't hurt you trust me" I replied "ok" then followed him to where he thought was more private.

When we finally got to place he wanted to talk we walked into this abandoned building look like it used to be a shop because their was still a few chairs about I sat down in one and he sat down in the one that was next to me I said "so what was you going to say and you didn't even tell me your name" he replied "I'm sorry about that my name it's jasper and what else you want to know but I get to ask questions as well so what's your name" I replied "my name is Bella and what are you" he replied "it's nice to meet you and I'm a vampire just like are now and it looks your a newborn so why aren't you with the person who changed you" I replied "are you being serious and the person who made me like this didn't mean to turned me she thought she had killed me and what's a newborn" he replied "yes I'm being serious can you describe her and a newborn is someone who has just recently been turned how long have you been like this" I replied "about 2 months" and described the woman" he replied "wow I'm surprised you haven't killed every human you have seen and that sounds like Maria" I replied "why would I kill everyone and do you know that woman" he replied "yes I knew her and I'm surprised did she know what you could do and newborns aren't know for controlling there thirst and are stronger than any other vampire for just under the first year so how are you controlling it" I replied "how long have you known her and I just don't want to hurt anyone innocent I just want to hurt people who deserve it and nope I didn't get a chance to it all happened so quick what would have happened if she did" he replied "if she did she would have changed you to fight in her wars and I'm surprised she didn't make sure you were dead" I replied "how do you know so much about her and who changed you" he replied "she changed me and I stayed with her for years and trained her newborns how to fight but she never let them live passed the newborn stage she would get me to kill them" I replied "sounds awful how did you survive then" he replied "newborns can be very violent and quick to get angry when she found I could control their emotions she kept me around to control them but when she would get me to kill them I could feel what they were feeling I was told to kill a girl and guy but I couldn't do it because they had become friends so I let them escape and told Maria that I had killed them and that I couldn't do what she wanted anymore so I left and about a month later I had found them friends stayed with the for about a year or two but then left and I've been alone ever since and can I ask you a question about your human life" I replied "wow you been through a lot when was you changed and sure" he replied "your right I have been through and seen a lot I was changed in 1863 and what you did could you do that in your human life or did you get it when you was changed" I replied "in my human life I was kidnapped from my loving family when my parents away for a few days the kidnappers took me to a place and experimented on me the only good thing about it was I made a really good friend in their they experiment on her as well after a couple of months of it we decided to try escape we made it to the front door but didn't get a chance to get out because they got to us and dragged us off in different directions then put more of what they was putting in us later on when they came in to the room they had me into I asked about her they smile and said she was gone like she didn't mean anything it upset me so much that I had lost the only person I had there and the only person who knew what I was going through I knew it wasn't the stuff they put in us I knew that they killed her they was just lying about it they changed how they put the stuff in that had put something on my hand and every time they came they put it into what ever I had in my had one day I was thinking and I started moving objects without touching them it had a red glow around them it was then when one of them come in the look at their face was horror they ran off shouting for someone and I knew that when he come back with that person they were going to kill me so I finally escaped I run as fast as I could and as far a way as I could when I felt I safe I started to slow down a bit so I could catch my breath when I looked round I didn't know where I was so that's when I met Maria I went up to her and asked her she looked at me with something in her eyes that gave me a bad feeling so I ran it didn't take long for her to catch up to me and push me into an alley and I fell on the floor hard and broke my wrist then she pushed me up against a wall and bit me I started to feel little headed then when she was done she dropped me to floor like I was nothing the last thing I saw was her walking away and then I blacked out" he replied "I'm sorry you had to go through that and to lose your friend what happened to your parents I wonder what else you could do with what you have got and it doesn't look that Maria has changed then she sounds like the same person I knew" I replied "I don't know what happened to my parents but I do know that they would have been looking for me and I would like to know what else I could do as well and I was hoping to get revenge on them for what they did to me and for killing my friend" he replied "I could help you if you want and will you tell me about your friend" so I told him about what she was like he smiles he must have felt how happy I was talking about her. We had been looking for the place I had been taken to it took a couple of days but we was finally in the area that I remembered.

I saw how much it bothered jasper when we hunted because he could feel there emotions while we was walking down the street I saw one of the men that worked there and he was coming our way I told Jasper when the man got closer enough to him I pulled him into an alley he looked around to see what happened he then his eyes turned to me then he looked like he had seen a ghost then he started looking for a way out but jasper was blocking the only way out I said "you looked like you seen a ghost I bet you didn't think you would see me again after what you did to me" he replied "I don't know what you're talking about" so I pushed him against the wall without even touching him he looked shocked I said "where is the building I was in and the people who experimented on me" he replied "I don't know" I really wanted to scare him and put something in his head to make him tell us then red started coming out of one of my hand so I put it next to his head his eyes turned red then the colour faded but he didn't move it was like his mind was somewhere else I looked at Jasper to see if knew what was going on but he didn't after a minute or so the man came out of what he was and looked at me in horror and fear so I said "now answer the question I asked you before" so he did he told me everything I wanted to know of him then I killed him then I walked up to jasper and said "do you know what that was all about" he replied "no I don't know how you did it but what you showed him scared him so much he was more than happy to give you the information because he feared you that much and just hoped to get away from you" I replied 'that went well then look's like I found something else I could do I'm sorry if the level of fear he felt made you uncomfortable" he replied "it's ok I've felt worst" then we headed to the building I was kept at.

When we got there people seemed to keep there distance from us when I finally found the office and went in and the two main ones that did it to me were there they had looked up to see who it was and they looked like they had seen a ghost I said "you to look like you seen a ghost I bet you didn't think I was coming back did you and now it's time to pay for what you have done and are you still doing it" one of them said "we stopped doing what we was doing when we saw what happened to you but doesn't mean we didn't start something else" I was over to him and had him against the wall with a hand around his throat before he could even blink I saw fear in his eyes but he quickly covered it up I said "Jasper you take the other one and see what you can get out of him" jasper replied "ok" then pulled that guy out of the room.

I turned back to the main man that started it all he then said "you won't get away with this and I would watch out if I was you" I replied "why is that" he replied "everyone around you dies" I replied "that's not true my parents are still alive and you wouldn't be able to hurt him even if you tried" he smiled then said "oh didn't hear your parents are gone" I replied "what do you mean" he replied "they was trying to find you and they got a lot of people to help them they even got people looking at this place and when you tried to escape we decided to take care of the problem" I replied "you hurt everyone I care about" then I broke his arm I said "let me show you something" so I did to him what I did to the other man but I made the man that was against the wall I made him see much worst when he came out of he didn't even try to hide his fear this time it was me that was smiling I said "this is for me, Alice and my parents" then I killed him I left the room I was in.

I went to find the room jasper was in when I found it I went in and Jasper turned to me I said "did you get anything out of him" pointing to man who was on the floor jasper replied "just that it was all the other guy's idea to do it but his emotions give him a way it was also good to get some anger I had out on him" I replied "what made him anger you that much" he replied "it was the way he talked about you and your friend you cared about and did you find out about your parents" I replied "ok and yes they hurt them because they wouldn't stop looking for me and they we're putting too much attention on this place so while the attention was on they had to be careful of what they did" he replied "at least your parents loved you enough to keep looking for you" I replied "your right they did" now come on let's get out of here.

We had just got and away from there and was walking down one of the streets when we heard arguing when we had got up to where there was arguing but when we looked at them they vampires in seemed they arguing about who gets the girl they took I looked to see where she was then i found her one of the vampires saw that she was trying to get away and pulled her back when they let go of her I went towards the one who had just touch her and threw them far away from her then quickly I decided to put something nice in her head then I hid her from them.

Then the woman I threw got up and before I could do anything she had me against the wall jasper looked to see if I was ok but him looking give the chance to get the upper hand I needed her off me so I could help him I moved my arm up and put my hand near her head and she let go of me because her mind was somewhere else I went to help jasper I threw the man of him without even touching him but this time it was stronger and he went further then I expected because he got slammed in to the wall far away from him the woman came out of it and quickly got over the shocked and went to attack me but jasper got to her first and killed her and put her in a bin and then he came after us and jasper quickly took care of him and put him in the bin he had put the woman in and set it on fire then we waited for the fire to go out then I remembered about the girl I went to where I hid the girl and I said "it's safe to come out now go home quickly and be safe" she replied "ok and thanks".

I came out of the building and jasper was still outside I walked up to him and said "are you ready to go" he replied "yes but i have a question" I replied "ok what is it" he replied "it seems you can mess with people's minds make them see what you want them to see but both times you used it you made people fear you to get them to talk but with that girl I felt her fear but when you did that thing with people's minds her fear went and she felt calm and safe but when it finished she went straight back to fear what did you show her" I replied "i just showed her something that would make her feel calm and safe I didn't know it would work but I thought I would try it and before you ask I can try do that next time we hunt so you don't have to feel there fear" he replied "thanks that would be nice and I will teach you how to fight in case you don't get a chance to do what you do and why did you react so strongly when he was about to hurt me because you threw him pretty far stronger than I've seen you do before" I replied "I don't know something in me wanted to protected you do you know what it is" he replied "no but I do know the feeling". I said "what's with the scars on your arms" he replied "I got them a long time ago back when maria was a part of life" I replied "i already hate her the more I heard about the more I hate her".

We had been moving around a lot in the years we had been together we were more like friends than anything else he did teach me how to fight he is a really good teacher I had only had to use what he taught me a couple of times most of the time i just used what I can do and I found I could put what ever I wanted into peoples head but it's still lasted the same time it had done years ago so when it came time to hunt we took out evil and I made it easier for jasper so the fear or any other emotion that would make him uncomfortable I would take that away it and made it much easier for him which he was thankful I could do it because before I could do it when did go hunt he was uncomfortable because of the emotions he was going to feel so i always went up to them first put something in there mind then I let him have them.

One day jasper got a feeling he needed to go to a place we haven't been before he told me that he had a strong pull to that place and then he asked if I wanted to come with him I had told him to go on his own it sounded and felt like it was something that he needed to do on his own so we said goodbye to each other and hoped we would see each other again in the future he went towards the direction of place he felt like he needed to go and I went a different way.

 **How I put what I wanted in the guys heads there is a link on my profile**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

It had been a month since me and jasper went different ways and it was weird being on my own again and did miss him and did hope I saw him in the future i just didn't know if I would. One day I was out and a vampire attacked me for protecting someone innocent after getting that person away I threw him in to the wall behind him and said "that was the wrong move you don't know who you're messing with" he went to attack me again i just stepped out the way then used some fight moves jasper had taught me but the guy still wouldn't give up so I decided to mess with his mind and then when he came out of it he had fear on his face I had shown him what I would do to him he went to escape but I wasn't going to that happen he had made me really angry so I killed him how jasper showed me then set fire to him and the fire was setting down and was nearly out when I felt someone come walking towards me so i quickly turned ready to fight if I need to I felt the red ready to come out of my hands if I needed it the guy come up to me and said "I saw how and what you did there to kill that vampire i just don't know how you did it" I replied "I know what you talking about then quickly walked passed him and nearly bumped in to someone coming round the corner I looked up and it was a different man but he wore the same clothes as the other man i quickly walked passed him as I was walking I heard them talking about something but then i just ignored it and carried on walking i was two streets down when I saw both of them coming my way so I walked quickly walked faster when I was about a street a head of them so I slowed down then as I went around the corner to go on to the next street when I saw the guy who I bumped into and he stopped me I said "why are you following me" he replied "i just want to talk" I replied "about what" he replied "I got told what you did and how you was against that other vampire" I replied "I don't know what you're talking about' he replied "we are not going to hurt you we just want to know how you did it and why your on your own since you look young how old are you" I replied "I'm 17 I don't have to tell you how I did it because i done explaining it to people and I was with someone but we went are different ways and if you don't mind i have evil to look for and take out" he replied "ok you don't have to tell us then but I can help you with taking out evil if you come with us when go back you won't be on your own anymore" I replied "let me think about it" the person who he was with looked at him then asked him something I wasn't listening to them I was thinking about what he said I didn't have anyone with me anymore and it would be nice to be around some people instead of being on my own I turned to the guy and said "you still want me to come back with you" he smiled and said "yes" I replied "will i be welcomed there" he replied "yes you will" I replied "ok I do you a deal if go with you and don't like it I can walk away" he replied "ok you got your self a deal but you won't want to walk away you will like it" I replied "ok I will come with you so what are your name's' the one I was talking to replied "I'm demetri and that's Felix so what's your name" I replied "my names Bella" he replied "ok let's go".

I had been with the volturi for a couple of years now and at first I wasn't so sure but the more I got to know the people there the more I got use to it I found out that there powers didn't work on me they just thought it was something to do with what I could do that blocks it. I had got close with demetri we always had a laugh and had fun I was friends with Felix as well we had a laugh and fun together it was different with Alec and Jane I wasn't as close to them to I could have more of a laugh with Alec then I could with Jane she was more cold but in the right mood you could have a laugh we got on more when I wanted to hurt someone the one thing she had against me was when we went out now I was in charge and she didn't like that because before I came she was the only person that was bothered by it the others weren't.

We are going to a place I hadn't been before because someone a told us that a couple of people been going round killing people and a drawing attention to them selfs and a human had found out what they are.

When we got there and they were already waiting for us when we stopped we all pulled are hoods down.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight

Chapter 4

Bella's Pov

I looked around and they looked nervous because we were here my eyes landed on the smallest of the girls and couldn't believe it I stepped forward and looked again then said "Alice is that you" she looked about me surprised and said "yes it's me" I replied "they told me you died I'm happy to see your alive" she replied "they told me that you died so a day later I escaped I'm sorry I didn't look to see if they were lying" I replied "don't worry we took care of them didn't we jasper I had fun getting revenge on them for me you and my parents that they killed in cold blood" then I smiled at the memory of killing the men that caused so much hurt in my life.

Jane said "were here to find out the truth remember" I looked at her and replied "ok" then stood back to where I was standing when we first came. I looked round again then said "you have been accused of killing people and drawing to much attention to your self and a human has found out about us" a man with usual hair said "that is a bunch of lies" so Jane being herself decided to use her power on him which made him dropped to the floor in pain I turned to jane and said "stop it there more likely to tell us the truth if one of them isn't in pain" she stop using his power on him and glared at me I said 'don't even try it on me because you know it doesn't work but you know mine does on you".

I turned to the people there an older looking man out of them said "what you have been told isn't true we just want to live in peace" I replied "I don't mean to be rude but your word means nothing to me the only person I'm going to listen to and know that I'm getting the truth is Alice" so Alice looked at me and said "what you have been told is false we don't kill humans we also don't draw attention to our self's we live a normal life a peaceful life and if you don't mind me asking who told you this" I looked into her eyes the whole time and she was telling me the truth I replied "a woman called irina denali" they all had shocked looks on their faces I said "do you know her" Alice replied "yes but guess we didn't know them as well as we thought we did" demetri said "is she telling the truth or not' I replied "yes she is she has always told me the truth even when we were human" he replied "ok did she have any hidden talents when she was human that would have come with her when she was turned" I replied "no she doesn't" he replied "ok what about there other man you seemed to know does he have anything" I replied "no he doesn't".

I turned to Jane and said "come there's nothing here to see now let's go find someone evil to kill because I'm hungry I'll let you have your fun first but don't kill the guy like last time because I actually want to feed this time" I smiled she smiled back and said "ok I will try" then the others left I turned to the people who Alice was with and said "don't make me regret my decision because if I find out you lied to me I won't be nice next time" then I left to catch up with the others.

We had finished hunting and we was all happy we was fed and Jane was happy because she had her fun then we headed to find the denali's. When we finally found them they came outside and they all looked nervous about us being here irina looked the most nervous I said "we just had a visit to the Cullen's and they said what you told us wasn't true" irina replied "well there lying" I replied "I don't think so I think it is you that's lying and if you don't start telling the truth I can make it very painful for you" she replied "fine I lied but my sister has been trying to get with Edward Cullen since the day she met him since he didn't have a mate" I replied "seriously you caused all this trouble made us come all the way here because your sister can't handle rejection well and you decide to do something like this for her" she replied "yer thought it would take a bit longer for you to figure out though" I turned to Jane and said "you can have your fun I won't stop you and Felix you help her".

Then the sister that she did it for came after us so I just threw her back with one of my powers she looked shocked about what had just happened I said "Jane Felix are you done because I'm bored now I want to go do something interesting" Jane replied "yes we are" I replied "ok" then I left with demetri.

I turned to demetri and said "have you ever been out for something so stupid before" he replied "yes a couple of times" I replied "ok and said I will race you back" I smiled he smiled back and replied "ok your on" then we set off running with Jane and Felix behind us when we got back it was a draw we both laughed and he said "I will get you next time" I replied "if you say so" then started laughing I could hear him laughing as he walked off I followed after him.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight

Chapter 5

Bella's Pov

A year later it was just the same go out punish people who broke the law and to be honest I was getting bored with it so I decided to look for Maria in my spare time but I wasn't getting anywhere so I decided to go back to the Cullen's because jasper would have more information so I set off for the Cullen's. When I got there Alice and jasper were already waiting I went up to them and said "I bet Alice already knows why I'm here" Alice replied "what makes you think that" I replied "I know that them dreams of the future you used to have when you were human and I know they passed over with you when you changed and become a vampire I bet there more clear now and correct" she replied "if you knew that why didn't you tell them" I replied "you was a close friend and you looked really happy with jasper I didn't want to take that away from you and same goes with you jasper you look the happiest I've ever seen you and I didn't want to ruin that" jasper replied "so you're protecting us that's supposed to my job and what is it you came here for" I replied "what do you mean it's supposed to be your job and I decided I finally want revenge on Maria and wanted to know if you knew where she was" he replied "remember when we felt protective of each other and I don't know where she is but I can give you the place she went the people she knows" I replied "ok thank you and yes I remember that why" he replied "I told Carlisle and he thinks in a weird way we are brother and sister because of her I'm not sure but it does make the most sense out of the things we thought of" I replied "that is really weird but like you said it does make the most sense out of what we thought it could be anyway like I said thank you for the information do you want me to tell if I find her you could get your revenge as well" he replied "could I think about it" I replied "sure it's up to you anyway if you want to or not anyway I best get back bye" after they both said bye I ran off back to where I was staying.

When I got back I went to my room and sat thinking then wrote down everything jasper had told me to see if I could see which place she stayed at the most I looked up when I felt someone come into my room I looked at the face and it was Jane I said "what do you want" she replied "where did you go before" I replied "it's none of your business" she replied "come on maybe I could help" I replied "ok I'm trying to find the woman who changed me I want revenge for what she did" Jane smiled and replied "are you going to let me help" I replied "when I find her I let you come with me so we can have fun" she replied "ok that's good enough for me tell us when you find her" I replied "I will do" then she left.

I startled looking down at what I had written not long after she left someone else walked in I looked up to see who it was and it was demetri I said "what do you want I'm busy" he replied "someone is in a bad mood I just wanted to see what you was up to" I replied "I'm trying to find someone but people keep interrupting me" he replied "who you looking for I could help" I replied "the woman who turned me" he replied "you got any information" I replied "all the information I've got is on this paper" he replied "right ok" then he looked down at it and started thinking.

It took us a couple of months to find places to start we decided to go look for some people who know her one or two of them at the beginning didn't talk which ended in them getting killed. One day we had got information about a person who had good information about where she was it took a bit to find him and when he wouldn't talk I let Jane have her fun while I am standing waiting for the guy to give in demetri came behind me and stood there I said "you better not be trying to attack or scare me from behind me because you know what happened last time" he replied "no I just want to stand here and last time we were playing you cheated by using your mind power to mess with me" I replied "you never said I couldn't use them" he replied "fine I will let you off this time but next time no powers you play fair" I replied "fine next time I won't use any but I'll still beat you" he replied "will see about that".

Then I heard the guy screaming louder she most of put the pain then I said "Jane you can stop now" the man looked at me while he was catching his breath even though he didn't need to I said "we got told you have some good information on where Maria is and what she is doing" he just kept looking at me I said "you either start telling me what you know or I will let Jane have her fun again" he turned to her looked at her face which had smirk on her face then he turned to me and then told me what he knew I said "now that wasn't so hard was it" he glared at me I turned to Jane and Felix and told them to deal with him while me and demetri will go check out the next person then the location then me and demetri ran off to find that person. We had finally found where Maria was so I decided to go back see if jasper wanted to come.

Alice Pov

Me jasper and Edward was heading back home when we heard screaming so we went to check it out then we familiar voices so we stayed hidden I looked to see who there and how many they were only Bella, demetri, Jane and Felix I looked to what Bella was doing while Jane was hurting that man and she talking to demetri it seems they was a laughing about something that they did I couldn't believe she was just letting Jane do that after bit she made Jane stop she finally got the information that she wanted about Maria but she had to threat him first then she told Jane and Felix to kill him then she went off with demetri probably to see if that information was any good.

I turned to jasper and Edward they both had shocked looks on their faces jasper said "I can't believe I let them do that to her and I didn't know she wanted revenge on Maria that badly" I turned to Edward and said "what was they thinking" he replied "that man was finally glad the pain was over didn't want to go through it again that's why he told them everything Jane was having too much fun and was enjoying it too much Felix was bored but was happy that he didn't have to go through that and that Bella was in charge demetri was thinking of Bella and the last time they had fun and that she used one of her powers on him so she would win and wanted another go but make her promise to not to her powers to cheat to win next time and I didn't get anything from Bella still can't read her mind" I replied "ok let's head back".

We were nearly home when we bumped into Bella I looked around and she was on her own I said "what you doing here" Bella replied "we have finally found Maria do you want to come with me" jasper replied "I'm not sure" Bella replied "think of all that pain she put you through all those years and I didn't just find her for me I did for you to" he replied "ok your right she did put me through a lot when do we leave" Bella replied "right now and don't worry they won't hurt you I've told them not to and they know better than to cross me because they know what I can do" jasper replied "ok" he turned to me and said "I'll be back soon" then he kissed me then left with Bella.

Edward turned to me and said "do think they be ok with him being with them" I replied "he should be seems like she still cares for him and I doubt he would have gone if he didn't trust her" Edward replied "do you think he will come back the same after being with them" I replied "yes it will take more than that to change him" Edward replied "ok I trust you but I don't want you to get hurt if he does" I replied "he won't".

Bella's Pov

When me and jasper got there they had only just arrived as well they looked at Jasper then back at Me I said "be nice and he wants revenge on her to" demetri replied "we will because we know what you will do if we don't but why does he want revenge" jasper replied 'she turned me a long time ago I just want to hurt her like she hurt me" demetri replied "ok" I turned to Jane and you can have your fun but the woman is mine and jasper that goes to both of you demetri and Felix you can have fun but leave her to me and jasper Felix replied "ok"

Then they went in the building she was in when they were far a way from us I turned to jasper and said "I'm sorry for the hurt and pain you're going to feel" but I said it that quite that he would be the only one to hear it he replied "it's let's get this over with" then we followed them in to the building and it was chaos with some fighting with powers some without I had just finished fighting then killing one when I turned around one was coming after me fast and before I was ready to attack jasper attacked him from behind after he had killed him I saw a woman just about to leave jasper turned to where I was looking and said "that's her you ready for this" I replied "yes come on" before the woman and a chance to leave I had her up against the wall she looked shocked at the fact I was alive that I was with jasper and her eyes had a little fear in them when she saw that I was with the volturi she said "your supposed to be dead I killed you in back in 1918" I said "as you can see you're wrong I turned to jasper and said should we kill her now or mess with her mind then kill her" while I was talking to him she was trying to get out of the hold I was holding her in he replied "she is too dangerous to kill alone I say you mess with her mind" so I put the worst thing I could think of then while her mind was somewhere else I turned to jasper and said "do you want to kill her" he replied "no how about we kill her together" I replied "ok she come out of it quicker then the others her eyes held pure fear when she looked at me then at Jasper then we killed her together.

We were quite for a minute then I told demetri to take care of the last few and clear up so there was no evidence that showed something had happened here I also told him to tell Jane and Felix to help him he just replied "ok" then me and jasper set off back of to where i met up with him.

When we got half way back I turned to jasper and said "thank you for saving me back there with that vampire in that building and do you feel better now she is gone" he replied "that was no problem you don't have to thank me and I thought I would be happy that she was gone and I finally got my revenge but I don't feel any different but it is good that she isn't going to come find me and ruin the happy life I have with Alice do you feel any different now you had your revenge" I replied "not really I'm happy she is gone but I thought I feel better like I did when I got my revenge on the men that hurt and ruined my life I'm happy that you found Alice and are happy together you both deserve that happiness after what you both have been through your both really good people" he replied "thank you but you deserve happiness in your life to and someone to make you happy your still a good person inside I've seen it when you have protect me or Alice" I replied "I don't think there is anyone out there that will take me as I am which experimented freak and being a good person only ends in pain and you better get back Alice will be worrying about you and I better get back as well" then I turned and left.

When I got back demetri said "what took you so long" I replied "was just talking to him while we was walking back why" demetri replied "no reason how about we a have rematch of that race and see who wins this time and no cheating which means no using your powers this time" I replied "ok I won't but I will win anyway" he replied "if you say so".

Alice's Pov

I come outside so I could meet jasper I had just got outside when he came up to me and kissed me I said "are you ok and how did it go" he replied "I'm ok and it went fine we killed her together" I replied "ok how is Bella does she feel better now" he replied "she is ok and not really she seems sad and lonely but I can see she is trying to hide it" I replied "why do you think that she seemed fine the last time we saw her" he replied "I felt it and she feels like no one will want her because she experimented freak her words not mine" I replied "we need to get her out of there and find someone for her".


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's Pov

About 2 weeks later when I was out and about when I heard two vampires arguing I went to see who it was Edward and one of irina sisters then I saw her attack him which made me I walked up to them for some reason I didn't like the fact that she attacked him for nothing and had one of her hands round his neck I said get off him now he hasn't done anything to you she looked up and said no I got up to them and used one of my powers and threw her far away from him I looked down at him and said are you ok he replied yes so then I helped him up when my hand to his I felt a spark so I pulled my hand away then he looked at me shock because I think he felt it to. I said Edward who is she he replied Tanya she is irina sister I waited for her to get up then she looked up at me so I said why are you attacking him and why didn't he fight back she replied him and his family got my sister killed and he is to much of a gentleman to fight a girl if he doesn't need to but since your here who actually killed my sister it will be fun to fight to you I replied it isn't his or his families fault that your sister got killed she shouldn't of lied to us and technically I didn't kill your sister Jane and Felix did she ran at me but Edward pushed her away which confused me that he was trying to protect me she tried and when she got up to me I slammed her into the floor and said let me show you something what your about to see is something I will make come true if you hurt Edward or his family in any way then i shown her what I wanted then got up while her mind was somewhere else I turned to Edward and said your ok aren't you she didn't hurt you he replied no I'm ok I replied good when she come out of it she looked at me with fear but also anger then said this isn't over I replied yes it is she went to say something but Edward said give up your not going to win and you know it she replied fine and here is some information for you to go back and tell them that Edward here is a mind reader I'm sure they will love to know about that then she walked off. There was silence for a minute I said well she's a bitch and your a mind reader then he replied yes she is and yes I can read peoples minds but do you mind not telling them that I replied what's it like and no I won't tell them you seem happy with your family I'm surprised your the only one who hasn't got a mate he replied it can be fun at time but most of the time it can get annoying and I think i just have i replied oh I hope you will be happy with her and can you read my mind he replied why do you look sad now and no yours is the only one I can't read I replied it's nothing it's just stupid to be sad over something i have no control over and I thought so metal powers don't work on me that's why yours doesn't I need to go now but don't worry I won't tell them what you can do just like I haven't told them about what Alice and jasper can do i have to go now bye as I left I heard him said bye. What a stupid idea for me to hope that he could be for me when we felt that spark.

Alice's Pov

I was with jasper in the living room when Edward walked in I smiled and you found someone he looked at me and replied I don't know what you mean but he a smile on his face I replied I saw you and Tanya arguing her attacking you and Bella comes out of know where and attacks her back for you Bella helped you up and you both felt a spark by the look on both of your faces also you pushed Tanya out the way when she went to attack Bella and when Bella defend you and our family she also put something in tanyas head which she didn't like and Tanya telling Bella what you can do am i forgetting or leaving something out I replied only a bit before I could say anything else rose said so not only does this bitch know that Alice and jasper have gifts she also knows Edward does now to I bet she can't wait to get back and tell them Edward replied don't think she will do that she has been nothing but nice to us she has kept both Alice and jaspers gifts a secret from them so I don't see why she wouldn't do the same with mine jasper said I agree with Edward and I know what she is like when she cares about people she protects them rosalie replied your only saying that because she is your sister jasper replied just shut up.

Esme and carlise came into the room esme said what's going on and why is Alice smiling like that Alice replied Edward has finally found his mate Emmett laughed and said you will never guess who esme replied that's great who is it do we know her Emmett replied yes we do it's Bella out of anyone it could be it's her he then started laughing Rosalie said its not funny she also knows about Edward's gift Alice then told them what she had saw then said I don't know why you are being like that she isn't going to tell them I've seen it. Edward looked at me then jasper then he looked back at me and said so you think you or jasper can convince her to leave them and come join us before Alice could reply Rosalie said why would we want her to come here look who she is with Edward replied she is my mate then jasper said some of is my fault I left her alone I replied it's ok it might help if me jasper and Edward go and him telling her he is her mate Edward replied ok when should we go I replied we can go now to where you met her because she is there now but doesn't know why she felt the need to go there Edward replied ok let's go then he left with us.

We got there and she must have heard us but because she looked in the direction we came I said Bella do know why you have come here she replied no I just felt a pull to here I replied that's because Edward was here when you felt that spark he is your mate she looked at Edward and said is this true he replied yes it is true I've waited a long time for you she replied you don't even know me and you can't be my mate I'm a freak I have been since they experimented on me as a human Edward went over to her and picked up her hands she looked down at them and smiled then looked back up at him he said you're not a freak and what happened to you was bad but if you talking about being a freak just because what you can do with your powers and if having powers means being a freak then I'm one to and I know the most important things like you protect people you care about and from what they have told me and what I've seen in their thoughts is your a good person and wouldn't like to spend time with your brother and the close friend you thought you lost as a human she looked at both me and jasper then back at Edward then said what if your family doesn't like me Edward replied they will she replied I don't think so I wasn't exactly nice to them he replied you stop Jane from hurting me even though you didn't know me and you kept Alice and Jasper's gift from them when you could have just told them she replied I didn't like seeing you in pain and I didn't tell them about Alice and jasper because I didn't want to ruin there happiness he replied see you are a good person if you wasn't a good person you wouldn't care about protecting the three of us and you would have told them what we can do she replied are you sure Edward replied yes I'm sure I bet they are sure to I replied we are Edward said come back with us she still looked unsure then she replied ok but how long do want me for Edward replied as long as you will have me I'm hoping it will forever she replied ok I will have to go back and tell them Edward replied will they let you leave she replied yes I have a few tricks up my sleeve he replied ok be safe I'll be waiting here for you she replied ok then took off. I just stood there hoping she would come back ok and hadn't been hurt in any way I said she is going to be ok and she is coming back I've seen it I replied so there going to let her go I replied not at first till she told them something then they agreed he replied ok jasper said will you calm down Alice told you she is going to be fine Edward replied I won't be able to calm down till she is here safe and not hurt as he had just finished talking Bella come back and walked up to Edward when she got close enough he pulled her in to a tight hug and said your ok right your not hurt anywhere she smiled up at him and replied no I'm not hurt and yes I'm ok he relaxed and then replied ok good now let's go back to the house Alice said you look different in different clothes Bella replied well I couldn't wear the clothes I wore when I with jasper and the clothes I wore when I first got there old fashion and would stick out fashion has changed a lot since I wore normal clothes jasper replied yes the clothes you and I wore back then would stick out by today's standards me and jasper left to go back to the house I heard Edward and Bella behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's Pov

When we got back to the house me and jasper went in but I heard Bella stop and Edward trying to convince her to come in when he finally did we all went into the living room and of course Rosalie being herself said what she doing here Bella turned to Edward and maybe this was a mistake and I should go back I looked at Bella's face and she looked sad but before she could move Edward tightened his hold on her and said not a chance and Rosalie shut up it took a lot of convincing that she is my mate and for her to leave them and come with me Carlisle said how did you get away I don't think he would just let you go that easy with what you can do Bella replied I'm sorry if I was rude to you the last time we met and he wasn't at first I reminded him that when I was last out with demetri a couple of days ago we had found someone good for him and that I could take out his most powerful vampires and that I was a better ally then for me to be against them he agreed only if I would go help them if it was like a life or death fight which I agreed to because out of the time I've been there they have never been that big off dangerous fights. We were all quite till Emmett said so you can really mess with people's minds Bella replied yes I can he replied show me jasper replied I wouldn't if I were you Emmett replied why how bad can it be jasper replied it can get bad I've felt it but I've also felt the good she can do as well most of the time it happens to be what mood she is and what she wants to show you Emmett replied ok show me she replied no he replied aww come on she replied no. Edward looked at Bella and said how did you get Jane to stop hurting me so quickly because she doesn't like to be told no Bella replied she really annoyed me one day so I showed her what it would be like if she didn't have her power she didn't really like that and was annoyed at me for a few days but when I told her that we could go have some fun she forgave me he replied she doesn't seem the forgiving type Bella replied some times she doesn't you just have to know what to say and do Edward replied ok let's go to my room so we relax and just talk the two of us she replied ok then they left to go to his room.

Esme said it's nice to see that he finally found his mate and that he is happy both me and jasper agreed but Rosalie didn't she said how do you know that she isn't lying to us and spying on us for them I replied I would I've seen it jasper then said I felt how happy they both are Rosalie replied of course your both going to say she is Jasper's sister and your friend I walked off to my room jasper not that far be hide me.

Bella's Pov

It had been a couple of days and everyone was nice to me except Rosalie I just inorged her but she was really getting on my nerves apart from that it was good to have Alice and jasper back with me since I missed them having not seen them for years. I had been talking to Alice about what it was like when she escaped when she was human and then what it was like when she was changed then she met jasper after she told me she asked me the same questions I also asked jasper what it like when he left and found Alice and joined the family he had told me he found a lot of happiness when he met Alice I had told him that was nice that he found that happiness he then had asked me how they had found me and why I had decided to join them and why I had stayed with them for so many years I could tell he didn't really want to hear the answer but I think he wanted to know if it would have been different if he was still with me so I told him why I did what I did and why I had stayed with them for so long and just like I thought he didn't like the answer he was going to say something but before he could I said before you say something it's not your fault at all I don't blame you so you shouldn't blame your self either he replied ok but I still feel bad though I replied don't you have done nothing wrong he replied ok then he came over for a hug when he got to me I give him and tight hug as we came out of the hug I saw Rosalie glaring at me so I said why don't all of you go hunting so me and Rosalie can have a private chat all of them looked at me so I said don't worry nothing is going to happen we just going to talk then they looked at Alice and when she nodded they relaxed and Edward kissed my check then they left. I made sure they were all gone and out of hearing range then turned around and to look at Rosalie and said what is your problem she replied you might have the others convince your here for Edward but I'm not that convince I replied it must be lonely or take a lot of effort to be the bitch you are she replied I'm not lonely and your not that nice your self I replied didn't you hear I'm a good person like the other people keep saying and trust me I can be so much colder than you if I wanted to be a bitch don't forget I live with Jane for a couple of years so I know how to be a cold person so don't test me because you wouldn't like to see what I can do when I'm really annoyed she replied I'm not scared of you and you seem to reply on your powers a lot and to think you wouldn't even have them if they did that to you as a human I bet you couldn't even hurt someone without them I replied you should be scared of me and I could bring so much pain to you without even using my powers and if you didn't have your beauty what would you have let's see she shall we then I put an image in her head of her being normal like everyone else when she came out of it I smiled and said you didn't like that did you then she attack me but before I could get her off me everyone came back and they were shocked to see Rosalie had attack me Edward pulled her off me and said what the hell happened here I replied I was trying to work out why she was so cold to me she had said that I was lying about why I was here I had told I wasn't and I was happy with you Edward and that I wouldn't leave you so I was staying with you she didn't like my answer she also called me a bitch Rosalie said she is lying the only bit of truth to what she said was I think she is lying and the calling her a bitch Edward replied ok well tell me you're side Rosalie replied she threatened me and messed with my head he replied what did she show you Rosalie replied what I would look without my beauty that I would look normal like everyone else he replied so you're telling me you attack her because of that and why would she do that she would get nothing out of it Edward turned to me and said is what she is saying true I replied no why would I lie Edward turned to jasper and said what's her emotions like he replied she was shocked that Rosalie attack her then sad because she just wanted to talk to her Edward replied ok then Rosalie said can't you see is manipulating you she was with the volturi remember so she would have picked that up I replied you just keep bringing that up you have done it for the days I've been here and it's really annoying I thought I could be happy here because I thought it would be different but it's just like having another Jane here I put up with it there but I'm not doing it again I would rather live on my own again then put up with it again then I walk out of the room then out of the house and headed to the nearest city to get rid of my anger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward's Pov

I took breath even though I didn't need to I just did it to try calm down I said Rosalie can't you just be happy for me she replied I don't trust her I turned to Alice and said is she coming back Alice replied no she isn't coming back I don't see it but if you want to go after her I would do it now before she goes to far I replied ok where was she the last time you saw her Alice told me so I said thanks to her and then bye to everyone then left to find Bella. When I got to the place Alice had told me she would be but it looks like I had just missed her so I carried on the direction I was going then her voice telling a girl to run the closer I got I saw the girl running past me then I heard some disgusting thoughts that was coming from a man he was angry and upset that he couldn't do what he had planned to do to that girl so he decided that because Bella had stopped him from hurting that girl he was going to do what he had planned but to Bella instead I rushed to where Bella was I found her she looked fine but he didn't he was dead I turned to look back at Bella and said hey are you ok she turned to me surprised that I was there and said I'm ok why and what are you doing here I replied come to be with you she replied I'm not going back I replied you don't have to go back I come to be with you it will just be us two she replied really I replied yes she threw her arms around me then kissed me after she kissed me I pulled away and said you had blood on your lips she replied so why does that bother you I replied I used to drink human blood a long time till I stopped then went back to my family I forgot how good it tasted she replied will you help me take out evil you don't have to kill anyone if you don't want to all you have to do is point them out to me by reading there minds I replied ok I will help you but it will only be to help you feed till I get comfortable with you killing she replied ok let's go find somewhere to relax till we need to take out evil again I replied ok let's go.

We did it for a couple of months I had joined her and started drinking human blood but I was getting bored I wanted to help people in a good different way to what we had been doing I had finally talked her in to trying the vegetarian diet I told her we could help people in a different way and we could fit in better and we could stay in the same area longer because people wouldn't be going missing or turning up dead and it would be like the crime rate it was before we got there so she decided to try it only because I asked she wouldn't do it for anyone else.

It had been a couple of months and she was doing fine with it so we had been able to stay in the area longer. We had been walking down the street when we heard a woman screaming for help her thoughts were also panicking when we got there was a young girl who was trapped in her car had rolled over so her car was upside down the girl calm down a little when she saw us coming to her be both bent down the window had already been smashed so it was easier to talk to her it would be much easier and faster if we did it our way but we couldn't we had to do normal like normal human would do Bella said you're going to be ok then she phoned for an ambulance I turned to look at the young girl and said your going to be ok does anywhere hurt she replied just my leg I replied are you sure she replied yes then I smell and saw patrol leaking out at a dangerous rate so I quickly but carefully got her out of her car and got her to a safe distance away from it when it set on fire then it exploded not even a minute later the ambulance came and asked what happened the girl had told how the crash had happened then they asked her if she was in any pain she had told them it was just her right leg then they asked how she got out the car so she told them that I had helped her out just before the car set on fire they then turned to me and said it was lucky you was here then I replied we was walking past when we heard her it's nothing the guy replied you saved her life I replied we are just trying to be good people the guy replied well in my eyes you are then walked back to the ambulance and got in and drove off while the other guy was in the back with the girl I turned to Bella and said how you feeling she replied good it was nice to help that girl when she needed it I replied see we can still help people even though we have a different diet now she replied I know I believe you and what just happened proved your point I put my hand in hers and we carried on walking the direction we was going before we stopped before. Bella said do you think that girl will be ok I replied yes I read it in their minds plus we don't want to draw attention to our self's if we going round asking about her because then they will start asking how we know her Bella replied I know I still worry I replied see you are a good person to help and worry about a person you don't even know Bella replied thanks for believing in me then she kissed me.

Alice's Pov

We was sat on the couch when Esme asked me if Edward was ok and what are they up to and what's there diet I replied Edward's ok he happy they have been helping people they just recently saved a young girl from a car crash and there diet is just like our he talked Bella into trying it and to make him happy she tried it and they have stuck with it ever since Esme then said do you see them coming back I replied no I don't they seem to be coming back both of them look happy that it's just the two of them Esme replied oh ok well at least he is happy he deserves to be I replied I agree and so did the others.

Bella's Pov

We had just hunted and was coming back when demetri spotted us and came up to me he was with Felix I don't know where the other two was I felt Edward pull me close to him when he saw them coming closer to us when they got to us demetri said it's nice to see you again who is he I replied this Edward then before I could carry on Edward said I'm her mate I looked up at Edward and saw a different emotion on his face demetri replied ok I turned back to demetri and said what you doing and where are the other two he replied same old same old you know and there not that far we miss you know obviously in different ways Felix and me for protecting us from Jane we also missed the fun we had Alec from the laughs you had and Jane probably won't admit if you ask her but she does miss the fun you used to have together basically it would be that times you are letting her have her fun or when you used to have fun together I replied yer I remember then he talked about other memories that we had done then he said what's with your eyes there different I replied yer I know I'm on a different diet that I use to be anyway whose back in charge now out of you he replied Jane which she is happy about but obviously were not happy about that but we just have to put up with it Felix said demetri I think it's time to go back and met up with the other two demetri replied ok bye then Felix also said bye so I replied with a bye as well then they left I turned to Edward are you ok he replied yes let's get out of here I replied no your not what's up he replied ok I'm not I will tell but not till we get back to where we are staying I replied ok then we headed there.

When we got back and was sitting down on the couch I turned to Edward and said so what's wrong plus I've never seen that emotions on your face before he replied he was thinking if he could get you to come back and wanted to know who I was and when he found out I was your mate he knew you wouldn't leave me he was upset that you were taken though I replied he knows me that's why he didn't ask and why was he upset I was taken Edward replied he likes you and was thinking of how close you were and the things you did to have fun I replied of course I liked him he was a friend and what bothers you about the fun we had Edward replied it's just couple of times the way you hurt people without caring I replied I never hurt anyone innocent you know that and you must have heard that in there minds he replied I did hear that you never hurt anyone innocent just the bad it was just a shock that's all I replied we are still ok though right he replied of course then pulled me to him and kissed my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know how long ago i posted so if you was waiting long i'm sorry i've been trying to think of what to put on the cover and what to put in a trailer for the story if anyone has any ideas feel free to message me and if i use your idea i will make sure you get credit for it.**

Chapter 9

A year later we had moved from that area we were in nothing really much happened and there wasn't much to do so I had got bored so we had moved to somewhere else and it was so much better there was more to do. Edward had been checking in with his family now and again by ringing them it didn't really bother me because he was only ringing them it wasn't like he was leaving me to go to them. It had been in the last two months we had met two nice humans Edward was closer to the guy where I was closer to the girl they both had no clue what we were to them they just thought we were just like them Edward was always careful to not answer the question they were thinking of before they actually asked it he also kept a eye out to see if they started to think we were anything but human so far so good I also had to watch out and try not use my powers since that would be hard to explain how I got them and why I also think they would believe me if they found out apart from that it felt good to be normal.

Angela had come round and sat on the couch with me Edward came into the living with a drink for Angela since he asked her before if she wanted one and she had said yes so he made her one since they come round a lot we decided to keep food in the house so we looked more human plus if they was hungry or thirsty and asked if we had anything it would look better to have food instead of trying to explain why we don't. Angela took the drink from him took a slip of it then put the glass down on the table then turned to what looked like a old book next to her she picked it up then turned to me and said I think this is yours I replied what is it she replied it looks like a family album take it and look so I took and looked through it and it was photos of me and my family and one with my friends i closed the book and said why do you think it's my family she replied you look like them especially the young girl do you know who they are I replied I don't know who they are because it looks like they are from 1901 till 1918 she replied it looks like they were happy family you do look like the young girl if you take away the clothes which I'm sure was the fashion back then and you put her in today's clothes she could pass as your twin beauty must of been passed down through out the years imagine what it would be like to meet them but I guess it would be awkward for her seeing someone that could pass as her twin I guess that would be hard to explain why you like her I replied yes that would be awkward and hard to explain but to me she doesn't really look like me Angela replied you could be right but don't you think it would be good to meet them see what they were like what it was like back then how people was I replied you seem to be interested in that time if you could would you go back to that time she replied yes it would be go to see what it was like how people lived and what they were like I replied yes that would be good but if I wanted to know what it was like I would just do research and what about there clothes doesn't that put you off she replied no it would be good to feel the difference between what they wore and what we wear now and what it was like in the past and compare it to what it is like now I replied I wonder what your family was like back then she replied I didn't think of it like that I wonder what they were like I replied you could do research on them she replied that's good to see where my family has come from will you help me with the research please I replied ok when she replied tomorrow I replied ok where did you find that family album she replied it was it my attic I found it while I was looking for something I don't know why it was there though but when it look like you family in the past I felt the need to give it to you and show you what the people in your family looked like back then I replied thanks she replied no problem she then looked at the time and said I've got to go but see you tomorrow I replied yes you will bye she said to me then bye to Edward then left after I heard the front door shut I relaxed.

Edward came up to me and sat down and said it's ok she doesn't think that's you she just thought it looked weird and she really is interested in that time and what people were like and is hoping to find some information out about her family and maybe see if there is any pictures to see if she looks like any of them I replied so we're good she still thinks were human because I like this place and don't want to move he replied yes she still thinks we are human even after seeing that I replied ok and I wonder how it ended up there he replied maybe a family member live there through out the years and forgot about it and can I have a look at the pictures of you as a human I replied ok but no laughing he replied ok after I handed him the book. He was quite while he was looking threw it but he was smiling when he finished looking he looked at me and said you look like you was very happy and loved your parents and family they also looked like they loved you to I replied they did have you ever thought of what it would of been like if we had met when we were human he replied yes once or twice but I don't know if they would of liked me I replied of course they would of what about me would your parents of liked me he replied yes they would of liked you but I guess it doesn't matter anyway because we're together now and that's all that matters he kissed me I replied I agree then kissed him back.

We quite for awhile then Edward put the album down on the table then started laughing and said what you laughing at he replied I was just thinking of how interested she was about that time about how she wanted to what it was like and what the people was like which is funny because she was talking to two people from that time but just doesn't know it I replied I agree that is funny when I go out tomorrow with her I'm going to see if I can find out any more information on my family see what happened after and she won't even think it's weird after what she shown me all she will think is I that I want a know more about them and what exactly happened to them when I was kidnapped and after that I want to see if what they said was true have you thought of looking about yours he replied my family died a long time go I replied what from he replied illness I replied Aww you not thought of any other family or friends he replied not really can't do anything about it now I replied I guess but at least you know what happened he replied yer.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own twilight

Chapter 10

Bella's Pov

The next day I was with anglea at the library looking through old newspapers that they had some how put on the pc I was looking through one to see if there was anything on that page before going to the next one when Angela found something she turned to me and said look your family member knows mine I replied what you talking about she replied you know that young girl in your family in the past she knew one of mine I replied how do you know she replied there is a picture look so I did and it was a picture of a young girl with a friend I had to look again then realized I was the other girl when I was human but I don't remember much of my human friends the only one I remember is Alice Angela said I wonder how close they were but they did look happy I replied I agree they do but you do have some of her features Angela replied really you think so because she is really pretty I replied yes I do and your just as pretty she replied thanks I'm going to see if I can find anything else out I replied ok then I turned back and looked for information on me and my family I found out that my parents knew I had been kidnapped but had no prove then a different family told her that there daughter had gone missing as well and had an idea where but wasn't sure so with that information they we're more determined to keep looking for me and people had superstitious about the place I was held up at so they kept looking into that place and got other people to join them which they did then they was in an accident which was caused by them but no one had proof it was that place luckily one of my parents were fine I was just about to read more when Angela said what a horrible thing your past family had to go through does it say if they found her and if they found out what they were doing at that place I replied no they didn't find her and I'm not sure yet I haven't read the rest so I did and they exposed them which lend to an investigation into the building and stop what they were doing Angela said I wonder what that would of been like for that young girl and horrible she might have been treated I replied I agree it must have horrible for her and have you found out anything and has been anymore pictures or information of that girl anglea replied not really just how they tried to help your family through it and also some other stuff unrelated to your family mine seem to have a happier life I replied well that's nice for you to find that out I then turned back and carried on looking I found out my mum had remarried and had another daughter I found a picture of them she looked happy with them and the daughter was pretty and then I found out that she was smart and did great things in her life which I'm sure our mum was proud of the husband seemed like a good man from what I read about him I looked at some other stuff then come out of everything and shut down the pc I turned Angela and said are you finished she replied yes she had just shut down the pc she was using we both got up and left the building then she decided to go home so I decided to do the same.

I got home and Edward was in the living room watching tv I went towards the couch and sat down next to him and just relaxed after a couple minutes later Edward said did you have fun with anglea and did you find anything good while you were out looking for information I replied yes my family and other people they got that place looked into and expose them I found out that my mum got remarried and had a daughter who did great things there was a picture of all 3 of them they looked happy the person she married looked like a good person he replied really so you have a half sister and did Angela find anything out I replied it does look like had a half sister and yer she did she a picture of a family member with me in the picture she was a human friend I don't know what she was like though because I can't remember I just remembered her face he replied did Angela find anything else with you in or on I replied no the rest she found was just about her family when she read what happened to my family me she felt sorry for them for what they went through she had no idea she was talking about me and my family when I was human he replied that's good that she still doesn't suspect that you are not who you say you are or that your not human I replied I know. Edward was quite for a minute and looked a little nervous I said what's wrong you look nervous he replied Alice phoned before asking if she can come with jasper I said yes and I know you are happy it just being us but I just couldn't say no to her I replied it's ok don't worry about it might be nice to see them he replied ok then I'm betting Alice has just seen that you made the decision to say yes to it I replied your probably right when do you think they will be here he replied if Alice gets her way and she most likely will they will be here by sometime tomorrow I replied ok.

The next day I had just come in to the living room and put the drink down on the table I had made for Ben then I sat down on the couch when the front door went so Edward got up to answer it and I didn't have to guess because I knew it was Alice. I was talking to Ben when they walked in and heard the front door shut I looked up and I was right it was Alice and jasper I said hey I didn't think you would be here this early Alice replied well you know me I like to be early especially when we haven't seen you in years I got up hugged her then jasper and said it's good to see you both then sat back down Alice then said who is he I replied this is Ben and Ben this is my good friend Alice and my older brother jasper Ben replied it's nice to meet you Alice went over to him sat down next to him and hugged him and said it's nice to meet you to he looked shocked I laughed and said to don't worry she is always like this jasper laughed and said it's nice to meet you he shook his hand and Bella is right she is always like this he then sat down next to Edward then Alice stuck her tongue out at us which made Ben laugh. Jasper look down on the table which had some of Ben's stuff on jasper then said what you working on there Ben replied just a paper for school jasper replied what about Ben replied it's about the civil war Bella was going to help me with it I saw jaspers eyes light up when Ben mentioned the civil war because I knew he like talking about it I turned to Ben and said I was going to be but jasper knows alot more about that then I do jasper glared at me then said what makes you think that I replied you did a alot research on it remember when you had to do the same paper he replied oh yer I forgot all about that since I've done others since then Ben replied so will you help me but you don't have to I don't want you to feel like you have to just because of what Bella said Jasper replied it's ok I will help you I will just have to remember what books and websites I used how about you come round tomorrow I might of remembered by then Ben replied ok thanks I'm going to go finish a different one then I might go round to anglea see what she is up to I replied you don't have to go and it's good that your getting over your shyness when your round her he replied it's ok you have new company and it's seems like you have a lot to catch up on and yer I'm slowly getting there I replied ok and good you would make a cute couple he went a little pink in the cheeks while putting his stuff in his bag and said it was nice meeting you Alice replied it was nice meeting you too I said I will walk you out he got up and followed me out he said it was nice meeting them and for jasper to help me I guess I will see you tomorrow then I replied yer I hugged him then said bye he replied with a bye then walked off I shut the front door and went back to the living room.

When I walked back in to the room and sat back down on the couch where I was before I look around the room the look that was on Alice and jaspers face and the silence was annoying me so I said what you looking at me like that for jasper replied you going on about me knowing alot about the civil war like it was nothing like it was the most normal thing in the world you and I both know it wasn't from research and do he or the other one know what you are I replied her name is Angela and no they don't they think we are human Edward always checks in the thoughts and I try to not to use mine and I haven't used them in a while he replied if I didn't know any better I would say you care for them and the way you was acting with him I think your forgetting that you aren't actually human I replied of course I care there my friends I just can't win if I kill I'm bad and if I'm good I act to human I then walked off out of the living room and into the kitchen they didn't need to be able to feel emotions to know that I was mad.

Edward's Pov

I said Jasper she has been doing great she was finally putting what she did in the past and has been happy being normal this is the first place I've seen her happy because the others she has been ok jasper replied I know I just don't want her to get hurt maybe I should have said what I said to her I guess I better go talk to her and sort it out me and Alice replied that's a good idea.

Bella's Pov

I was in kitchen when Jasper came in to the room I looked at him and said what do you want he come up to me and replied I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt because you can't stay here forever they will notice that you haven't aged and they won't live forever I replied I know I just don't like to think about it I just want to have the happiness with them in my life while I can he replied I know I just don't to see you get hurt that's all then he pulled me into a hug and I let him I looked up at him and said what did you think of him and what was he feeling jasper replied he seems ok and he is happy and comfortable with you and Edward but was a little nervous meeting me and Alice he was shocked at Alice then he was ok with her but with he was still nervous I replied why jasper replied it's because you said I was your brother he was worried about what I thought of him and if I would say something to put you off him I replied how would you know that was what he was thinking because you can't read his mind jasper replied I didn't need to read his mind I could feel he was worried and that seemed to be the only reason for him to be worry about I replied ok jasper said were ok right I replied we are now then I give him a quick hug then went back to the living room and sat down on the couch where I was sitting before then jasper came into the room and sat down on the couch. It was quite for a minute then Alice said so what's the girl Angela like I replied she is really nice you would like her and will never guess what year in the past she is interested in well the only way you would know is if you have been checking up on us to see what we have been up to Alice replied you're right I probably wouldn't of guess the year but I have looked once or twice over the years the first time was for Esme she wanted to know if Edward was ok but the second time was me I replied did what you see make you happy that he was ok she replied yer it was good to see he was ok and happy when can I meet her I replied what's the real reason you came here and I would have phoned her to see what is doing or up to Alice replied the reason we came is that we missed you and ring her and ask but she isn't doing anything tomorrow I looked at Edward and said is she telling the truth he replied yes she is I replied ok then looked at Alice and said fine I will ring her Alice smiled and said we are going to have so much fun. I phoned Angela and asked if she was busy tomorrow and she said no why so I told her that a good friend of mine was down and wanted her to meet her reply was that she would be happy to met them and would come round tomorrow I had said ok we then said bye to each other then I put my phone down then turned to Alice and said are you happy now she replied yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't own twilight

Bella's Pov

The next day just before Ben and Angela come round I said to Alice act human which means don't say anything about your power or agree or disagree with a decision that she has said out loud because humans don't have powers Alice replied ok but I had mine when I was human I replied that's because your special she replied what do you mean by that I replied I mean your one of a kind there's no one like you she replied Aww thanked then she hugged me so returned her the hug then the front door went so Edward and I went to answer it and when the door opened it was anglea and Ben I thought they might have come at different times today but we let them in any way they come in Angela came over with me to meet Alice and Ben was talking to Edward and jasper we had got up to where Alice was so I said Angela this is my good friend Alice and Alice this is my friend Angela Alice said it's nice to meet you then she hugged her when she let go Angela replied it's nice to meet you to then said how long have you known Bella Alice smiled and replied a very long time you wouldn't believe me if I told you when and where we met I said Alice she doesn't need to know that and shot a warning look at her then so obviously it sounded interesting to anglea so she said so what's the story then Alice then made up some kind of story that Angela would believe then anglea said I don't get why you didn't want to tell me it's only a little weird nothing out there I replied I just don't like to think about it she replied ok she then looked around the room looking for Ben who was busy with jasper and Edward Alice said you like him don't you Angela replied yes Alice replied ask him out Angela replied I can't do that I could tell by the pink in her cheeks so was getting uncomfortable so I said while the guys are busy why don't we go shopping obviously Alice jumped up and said yes I turned to anglea and what about you do want to come she replied ok so she picked up her bag and stood up I got up to and said you guys have fun we are going out I kissed Edward and Alice kissed jasper then we all said we was going now bye after all three of them said bye we left and got in Angela's car because it looked like Alice and jasper run here because it's faster to run but having to act as a human we need to go in the car while we was in the car Angela said I found out some more information about my family again I replied what did you find out she replied someone died in a horrible car crash leaving a wife and daughter behind but I guess that's not that bad that's the only bad thing I've found in my family history not like the horrible things that happened in your family history I replied that must have been hard for his family wife and daughter she replied I know Alice said do find that stuff interesting and what do you mean about Bella's family history anglea replied yes I do I like to see where my family and I have come from and we was both looking at our family history and I saw some information about Bella's history and it was bad Alice replied what year was it that it happened Angela replied 1901 till 1918 but it did get better as the years went on Alice replied wow that far back what happened so Angela told her about what happened and how her family knew mine but didn't know how well then Alice replied wow that bad she replied yes have you ever looked into your family history Alice replied some but not alot and Bella tells me you like that year so Angela replied yes I do Alice replied what do you like about it so Angela told her all about it then Alice replied I was looking online about how fashion has changed throughout the years and wasn't a fan of there fashion the fashion has definitely got better over the years Angela replied it wouldn't bother me it would get a better feel and experience of the year I said Alice is mad about fashion that's why she was saying that alice replied I like to keep with the fashion trends ok Angela said you can tell you have been friends for years I replied what makes you say that she replied just the way you act with each other but it's a good thing anyway we are here Alice said finally then got out of car then me and Angela got of the car as well I turned to anglea and said Alice loves shopping so we might be here for some hours anglea laughed then said ok then we followed Alice.

We had been shopping for hours and I could see Angela getting tired and looked hungry since we haven't had anything to eat since we come out and started shopping I said that's enough shopping for today Alice looked at me and pouted I said we have been shopping for hours and Angela looks tired and probably hungry anglea was just about to say she was fine when her stomach give her away when it rumbled so I said let's go find a place to eat. After looking for a little bit we found a cafe me and Alice went in to find a table we had just found one when Angela came over with a drink and the food she had just bought she put them down on the table and sat down on the empty chair she was drinking her drink when she noticed me and Alice hadn't got anything to eat so she said aren't you two hungry I replied no then Alice replied were on a strict diet anglea replied you don't need to go on a diet your both slim I replied it's not exactly a normal diet we can only eat certain food if we eat anything else it makes us feel sick anglea replied that must be annoying Alice replied it is at first but then you just get use to it do you mind if me and Bella go outside while you eat because I have to phone my parents they worry otherwise anglea replied no it's ok I know how parents worry especially if they haven't heard from you I replied ok thanks that's nice of you she replied it's no problem I replied ok then me and Alice went outside.

I said what have we really come out here for Alice replied the others want to come here now that me and jasper have I replied no it will be overwhelming for them plus Emmett will probably say something stupid or say he did something in a year that he shouldn't of been alive in also his size we know he is just a big soft teddy bear but to them he won't be then Rosalie first probably doesn't want to be here and she probably just be her ice queen self Alice replied ok I guess your right about that she probably doesn't what about Esme and carlise I'm sure Esme wants to see how he is I replied yer they can come because I think Edward misses them Alice replied they are going to be so happy especially Esme I replied just give me notice to know that there coming she replied I will tell them when we go back in a few days I replied ok what do you think of them she replied there nice people anglea made me laugh talking about the time we are from if she only knew that we were alive back then the look on her face would be funny I replied I know let's go back inside now Alice replied ok.

When we got back inside and went over to the table we were at with anglea it looked that she had finished her drink that was in a glass and finished her food Alice said I'm sorry it took so long Angela replied it's ok anyway I've just finished if you want to go I replied ok Angela got up and put a bottle of drink in her bag she must have got it when we was outside we all walked out of the cafe and down the street towards Angela car then we all got in her car Angela then said I've had a really good day today but do you mind if I just drop you of at yours Bella because like you said I am tired and would just like to go home and relax I replied that's ok isn't it Alice she replied yer that's ok we might just do the same as well Angela replied that's good I didn't want to offend you Alice replied like I said it's ok we don't mind because we did have a busy day anglea ok.

Angela had just dropped us off and then drove off home. We went in to the house and saw Edward and jasper talking on the couch we went over to them and sat down next to them I said how did today go Edward looked up and replied hey your back how did your day go and jasper got Ben excited about what he was working on and was thankful for the help I replied it went well Alice and Angela both got along really well she also knows why we never eat when there Alice replied she is a really nice person for a human and don't worry we didn't tell her what we actually eat we just said we were on a strict diet and can only eat certain food's jasper how did you get along with Ben he replied it went good and like you said he is nice for a human Edward said by his thoughts Ben was happy while he was here he did have some shy thoughts about anglea when she was he it was cute jasper replied I felt like he was happy here and was grateful to me and Edward for helping him I replied that's nice and Edward what was one of the cutest thoughts Ben had Edward they we're all cute and all about Angela he wants to be with her imagining what it would be like but he is to shy to ask in case she says no I replied Aww they would make a cute couple Alice replied I agree they would then we all started talking about other things.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own twilight

 **Sorry i have't updated for ages i stopped writing then when i started again i decided to write a few chapters before posting again so you wouldn't have to wait so long.**

Bella's Pov

After a few days Alice and jasper went back to their home it felt weird when they left I had gotten use to them being here and didn't realise how much I had missed them before we moved here Edward was happy that they had come and was sad when they left on the last day Angela and Ben had come round to say bye to them because both of them got along with Alice and jasper and had fun so they were also sad when they left but Alice had promised that they will come back which made both of them happy. I told Edward I had talked to Alice while she was here about if anyone else would come up I had told her that Esme and carlise was welcome here which made Edward happy about that because he had missed them I knew he did by the way he acted when Alice and jasper was here and when they left he didn't have to say anything about it because he didn't want to upset me but I knew he did.

So I didn't surprise me when they turned up at the front door Angela had just got up to go home when they came in to the room Esme looked at Angela with surprise and said "I didn't know you had company" Angela replied "I was just about to leave anyway" Esme replied "you don't have to go because we have just come" anglea replied "I'm not but you seem like your family and need to catch up" Esme replied "ok and yes we're Edward parents I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle he said hi then Angela said "it was really nice to meet you" I said "anglea if you get stuck on that paper just txt me and I will see if I can help you" she replied "ok" she said bye to me and Edward then she left.

There was silence when we was all sitting down on the couches Esme was the first to speak and said "well she seems like a nice girl" I replied "she is and before any of you ask no she doesn't know about us she thinks were human Edward always checks" Esme replied "ok and it nice to see you both happy" I could see her looking at my eyes I said "as you can see I'm on your diet and have been for a long time and I don't kill anyone anymore I haven't for a long time I try to help people when I can it makes me happy it all started when me and Edward helped that girl in a car crash years ago" Carlisle said "how do you find resistance of people's blood" I replied "it's easier if I know them but I'm ok around other innocent people I'm ok near fresh blood as long as there isn't alot of it" he replied "ok good when Alice and jasper came up they told us how much fun they had here" I replied "be honest with me did you like me when you first met me giving my diet and my past I want the truth you won't hurt my feelings I just want to know where I stand with you" Esme replied "which first time when you was with them or the time you came back with Edward" I replied "both times" she replied "the first when you was with them I wondered why you was because you believe Alice with no proof you didn't tell them about Alice jasper and Edward powers you got jane to stop putting Edward in pain when you didn't even know him and you wouldn't hurt innocent people which they have no problem with and why you stayed with them when they was a good person inside of you that you wouldn't let out and the other time when you left them and was with Edward you seemed different that with the right person you could be the good person you had inside of you and I hopped in time Edward would talk you in to our diet I didn't expect you to like helping people" Carlisle replied "I agree since I lived with them I also knew what they are like and you didn't seem to be like them you seemed to be good for them like Esme said you believed us with no proof you also was trying not to be rude to me the only thing that seemed to fit in there is your powers I know we have asked this before but why did you trust Alice so much because there seem to be more to that story" I replied "thanks for being honest and yes there is more to that story then what I said because if I would have told the whole story it would of give away that Alice had the power to see the future when she was human which they would have been interested in since they probably would of guessed it would of come over with her when she became a vampire" Esme replied "that's nice of you" Carlisle replied "I agree it is because Aro hasn't got anything like her and would be very interested in her especially her power to see the future and I'm still surprised he let you go and what's the whole story between you and Alice when you were human" I replied "he knows some of what I can do and knows not to cross me and that I make a better ally then an enemy anyway the story between me and Alice is we was part of the same experiment not be choice anyway we shared a room together and while we were there we quickly become close friends I trusted her and trusted me that's why she told me about her seeing the future we trusted each other with are lives so when she said we had chance to escape I trusted her so we took it we nearly made it aswell till they got us and dragged us off different directions because they didn't like that we nearly escaped they started putting more of what they had put in us from the start I never blamed her for it because it was my choice to follow her the three worse days in my life that I can remember is when I was kidnapped and took away from my family then losing Alice then the pain of going the change of becoming a vampire so I went from being in hell but with a friend then losing her then thinking it was all over when I escaped but then put in another hell in pain I was alone I woke up not knowing what had happened to me how I was still alive but things got better when I met jasper he explained everything and for the first time in this new life I wasn't alone" Esme hugged me and said "I'm sorry you had to go through that is that why you would only take out evil that would hurt innocent people and I bet it was a big shock to find out and see Alice alive" I replied "yes I didn't want any innocent people to get hurt in any way like I did and yes it was definitely a shock but I was happy that she was alive and happy" Edward said "Bella has come along way plus can we move the conversation to something else her past is a sore spot for" her Esme replied "ok" I was cuddle up with Edward while Esme started was talking about what they had been up to back at there's and the funny stuff Emmett had do or had been up to then Edward started talking to them I just listened and relaxed into Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I don't own twilight

Bella's Pov

It had been a week since all 4 of them visited Esme and carlise only stayed for a few days because Carlisle had to get back to work but we had told them they were welcome to come back anytime all they needed to do was give us some notice in cash we was busy when they wanted to come down Edward had been happy to see them you could tell he missed them and was happy to see them I got along with both Esme and carlise even though we didn't know each other very well. It was just a normal day me and Edward was relaxing when my phone rang so I answered it and it was a voice I didn't know so I said who are you and what do you want he replied who I am is not important but if you don't come to this address your friend is going to get hurt I replied how do I know if you even have someone I heard him past the phone over then I heard anglea's voice and she sounded scared I told her that everything is going to be ok he took the phone back off her and if you don't come alone to the address I give you before your friend here is going to get hurt I had told him I was coming to the address now then he put the phone down I turned to Edward you hear that didn't you he replied yes I did and your not going alone it could be a trap and before you say anything I will stay out of sight so it looks like your on your own I replied ok let's go.

I got to the address and it looked like a small building that had been abandoned for a few years I looked around and Alice and jasper were there I said "what are to doing here" Alice replied "I know what the guy wants and it's a sore spot for both of us so I'm coming in with plus someone has to distract him to get his attention off Angela so she can get free and jasper is going to wait with Edward and there going to calm her down" I replied "ok" so me and Alice went in to the building and we found them straight away

When we went in to the room anglea had a cut on her arm I said "why is there a cut on her arm" he replied "she tried to get away and I thought I said come alone but since it's test subject number two I will let you off" I replied "I don't know what you're talking about and I'm here now let her go or I will hurt you" he replied "no and you can't hurt me" I replied "keep pushing me and you will find out" he got knife that was next to him and started walking towards anglea I said "stay away from her and Angela do you trust me" she replied "yes" I replied "ok close your eyes for me ok" she did what I asked Alice pushed the guy to the ground I quickly got her free and out of the room far away from it so she couldn't hear anything coming from that room I let go of her and said "you can open your eyes now" so she did I said "see your no where near him I won't let him hurt you I will get a friend to make sure he doesn't come near you now go out that do Edward and jasper are outside and he will take a look at your cut for you" anglea replied "thank you for saving me aren't you coming out with me" I replied "no I need to see if Alice is ok I know she can take care of her self but I still worry now go" when she went outside and heard her talking to Edward I knew she was safe with him and jasper I went straight to the room we were in before.

When I got in the room I saw Alice had sat the guy in a chair with his hands tied he also looks like he had a broken nose aswell which I'm guessing Alice give him since she had a smile on her face I said "why you call us test subjects you don't know us" he replied "I don't but someone in my family did and also found some of there work and an interesting picture with young girls in who look exactly like you two which is weird" I replied "what does there work say" he replied "they experimented on people and was getting different results but you two stood out mainly because you nearly escaped and still knew what reality you was from could still think and make choices for your self they saw you do something that scared them the said the other girl showed no change but that she had died" Alice replied "well obviously they were wrong because I'm still here and do you agree with what they was doing to people against there will" he replied "what do you mean your still here and yes it must have been interesting to see and do what happened to them" Alice looked at me when she had admitted that was her I said "your sick in the head just like he was and don't worry Alice he won't tell anyone our secret because when he hurt my friend that sealed his fate that he wasn't getting out of here alive so go tell him them girls really are" Alice replied "ok then" she looked at him and said "them girls you saw are actually us when we were human and it was your family member that did that to us" he replied "that's not possible if you were them you wouldn't even be alive you would have died by then" I replied "not if your immortal it's possible" I turned to Alice and said "do you think I should show him what happened back then and what happened to that person" she replied "yes I think you should show him what they put us through" I replied "ok" then I put the images in his head so while his mind was somewhere else I said "can you believe him how he would support what that guy did to us" she replied "I know there must something seriously wrong with them" while we was talking he finally come out of it and said "what did you just do" I replied "I'm able to mess with people's minds thanks to them for they did to me do like I what showed you" he replied "no and both of you are freaks" I replied "oh really let me show you what's going to happen to you now" while he was somewhere else again I turned to Alice and said "can you believe this guy" she replied "he isn't right in the head if he thinks that's ok" he can back and he had fear in his eyes he said "your mess up in the head you know" I replied "I think your the one that's messed up that me ask you something would you do what they did on innocent people against there will he replied "yes I would" I turned to Alice and "said untie him" she looked at me confused to why I was doing that when she had done that I turned back to the guy and I said "if you can get out of this room before we can catch you get to go but if we catch you let's say it won't be nice for you" he got up quickly for a human I let him run but when he was just about to get out of the door and went over to him vampire speed then threw him back to where he was sitting he looked up at me with fear and shock that I able to get to him that quick I walked over to him and said "you didn't think it would be that easy did you" I turned to Alice and said "anything you want to do to him before his time is up" she had told me no but then the guy had to go and say something stupid and make her mad so she said "on second maybe I might just break a bone" so she did then I said "it's not so nice being put in pain is it" he glared at me then replied "go to hell" I replied "already been there in the hell whole we was in but now your the that's one going to hell" just before I killed him Alice said "your not gonna feed on him are you" I replied "I don't do that anymore haven't done this for years and I haven't done this for years either" then killed him then we walked out of the building.

On the way back to mine Alice said "we did the right thing right" I replied "yes he was as evil as the man that did this to us plus when he was talking about it he had pride in his voice and he also said he would do the exact same thing he also kidnapped anglea and hurt her what made me laugh and smile was walking back in to that room to see you had broke his nose how had that happened" she replied "he was talking down to me like they did and saying mean things about us and ignore him we are not freaks the nicer word for it is that we're special one of a kind won't find any like us and you didn't seem to mind him in pain" I replied "yer I guess some old habits are harder to break then others anyway let's get to mine to check on how anglea is doing" Alice replied "let's get rid of his work especially the picture then we can go back" I replied "that's a good idea and ok".

We got back and went inside shut the door behind us and went into the living room where Edward, Jasper and Angela was I went over to anglea and sat down next to her and said "are you ok" she replied "I've calmed down a little but I'm still a shaken what was that guy talking about and is he going to come back" I replied "the guy was crazy he had something wrong with him and no he isn't coming back so you don't have to worry about that" she replied "what happened to him" I replied a "friend of mine took care of him" she replied "what do you mean took care of him like threatened him to stay away from me and chased him out of area or something bad" I replied "nothing bad my friend found out what he did and he knew I protect the people I care about plus he found out some information about something he had done and that he was a wanted man the police were looking for him but didn't know where he was so my friend is taking the guy to them my friend has a long drive a head of him to get there" after I said that she relaxed by her self not needing Jasper's help I said "you can stay here tonight if you want to" she replied "that's nice of you to offer but Ben offered when you was out and I said yes to him I'm just waiting for him to come here" after she said that Edward went to answer it then comes back in to the room with Ben behind I said "to Ben take care of her for me" he replied "I will" then anglea walked up to him I walked them out to Ben's car they both got in the car and just before they drove of I told them to be safe and to txt when they got to Ben's anglea said "we will bye" I said bye back then Ben drove off.

When I made sure they were gone I went back inside and shut the front door then walked back in to the living room and sat down then turned to Edward and said "did she buy what I told her" he replied "yer she was happy both of you to were ok because she was worried about you two she was also happy that he wouldn't be coming back she is still shaken up even in her thoughts now what really happened" I replied "the man that took her was a family member of the guy who experimented on me and Alice he had called us test subjects one and two he had found that man's work that he had done he also had a picture of me and Alice when we were human at that hell hole he was also had pride in his voice when he talked about it he said he would do the exact same as that guy did back then he also called us freaks Alice made me smile and laugh when she broke his nose and something else I showed him what had happened to the man back all those years ago I also showed him what I was going to do to him I also let him try to escape but he didn't get that far I dragged him back into the room like they did back then anyway like I told anglea he isn't going to hurt anyone innocent again" jasper replied "why's that" Alice replied "he can't hurt anyone again because Bella killed him" Edward replied "ok well at least that problem has gone what about that guys work" Alice replied "we burned it" jasper replied "good don't want anyone to come across that anyway we can stay for the night but have to go in the morning" I replied "ok".

I felt better later when Angela txt me saying they were safe at Ben's then after that me and Edward started talking to Alice and jasper about different things till morning come since we didn't need to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I don't own twilight

Bella's Pov

It had been a week since that had happened like jasper had told us they went the next day in the morning. Angela had slowly gone back to her normal self the only good thing that come out of what happened was that it made her and Ben closer more comfortable around each other anglea had asked if I wanted to go away for a day or two because we haven't spent as much time together as we normally do because she has been spending most of her time with Ben which I didn't mind it would be nice for her when the time came which thankfully wasn't yet.

Angela had come round and stayed in her car I pick up the bag I was taking I kissed Edward he kissed me back then I said "if you need anything just phone me ok" he replied "ok I will do now go have fun" we both said bye then I walked over towards her car put my bag in the back then got in the car she said "are you ready because it's going to take us a couple of hours" I looked at back at Edward he smiled I smiled back then turned to anglea and replied "yes I'm ready" then she drove of to where she had planned for us to go.

We got there anglea parked her car in the hotel car park then got out and got out her bag she had brought with her I got out and did the same she locked her car and walked towards the hotel so I did the same and followed her when we got in to the hotel it was nice we both checked in then went to our rooms to put are stuff in I had paid for my room it would have been cheaper to just share one but it would annoy me having to pretend to be a sleep because if I didn't sleep she would ask why i couldn't be bothered trying to make something up when I didn't have to I do feel bad for all the times I had to lie to her but it was to keep her save if I had to keep lying to her I would if it kept her safe.

I went into my room put my bag down on the bed then come out of my room and knocked on angleas she answered it she looked tired I said "I put my stuff in my room and came to see if you wanted to go out but you look tired so why don't you have a little nap then knock on my door" she replied "your right I am a bit tired are you sure you don't mind waiting" I replied "no it's ok because it's not going to be fun if your tired" she replied "ok thanks" then give me a hug I replied "ok" then walked off to my room when I got up to it I heard hers shut I opened the door to mine and went over to the bed and turned the TV on.

About two hours later I heard a knock on my door so I got up to answer it and when I opened it it was anglea so I said "are you feeling better" she replied "yes thanks for waiting for me" I replied "it's ok it was no problem are you ready to go" she replied "yes let's go" then we walked out the hotel and went to find something to do.

We had been out for hours enjoying looking at the sights they had it was getting late when Angela said she was hungry so we went to a restaurant and just sat down when someone come over to take are orders I said I didn't want anything to eat so Angela just ordered the person told anglea that they won't be long then when that person turned away and walked away Angela said "are you sure you don't want anything to eat" I replied "no I'm not hungry I had something in my room before while I was waiting for you" she replied "ok if your sure" I replied "I am" then the person that took angleas order came back with her food and put it down on the table then said I hope you enjoy your food then walked off after anglea had finished her food and had paid for it.

When we had got outside it had gotten dark so we both got in to her car then she drove to the hotel we got out when she had parked her car in the parking lot then we went to her room we watched tv for an hour then she got tired so I went back to mine when I got in to the room I went straight over to the bed and put the tv on and watched it till the morning when anglea would get up.

The next day I heard the door go so I got and went to it and opened it and it was anglea she said "you look wide awake how long have you been up" I replied "one or two hours" she replied "ok let's go shopping" I "replied ok" and off we went. We had been shopping for most of the day we split up because she wanted to go in one stop and I wanted to go in another so we agreed on a place to meet so she went to the shop she wanted and I went to the one I wanted I had finished and went to where we agreed to meet and she wasn't there so I went to the shop she said she was going in I looked through the whole shop and she wasn't there and I didn't like the feeling of not knowing where she was so I tracked her scent and it leads me to across the street and around a corner and I found her but someone had her against the wall so I said "get away from her" they replied "no" I said "get away from her or I will hurt you" they turned round and it was demetri he let her go after he saw it was me I asked her if she was ok she nodded her head I then told her to run and get somewhere safe she turned round and ran in the direction where her car was parked I waited until she was far away then turned to demetri and said "what are you doing here and where are the others" he replied "you ruined my fun and I was bored and wanted to go somewhere the only one with me is felix the others was busy doing other stuff" I replied "I told you and when I was with you I don't like innocent people getting hurt" he replied "I know how's your life going and I can see your still on that diet since your eyes are still the same colour as they were the last time we saw each other" I replied "yes I'm still on that diet and my life is going well apart from when someone hurt a friend of mine I have known for years how's your life going" he replied "what happened to that person who hurt your friend and my life is good aswell how are things between you and your mate" I replied "things didn't end well for him he hurt someone I care about so I killed him and things between me and my mate are great we are loving life together" he replied "I kind of guessed things didn't end well for that guy because I know how protective you are of people you care about you will do anything to protect them no matter what you have to do because I remember that time we were out and someone decided to hurt me and you hurt them back worst" I replied "yer I remember that and they deserved it" we both smiled at the memory of what I did to that person I said "I never ruined your fun when it was someone bad did I" he replied "no you didn't fun times they were I best go find felix I bet he is wondering where I've gone I'm happy for you that you have found someone who makes you happy" I replied "thanx I don't know when but you will find someone who makes you happy and who will love you for who you are" he replied "thanks bye" I replied "bye" then he went one way and I went the other that being the way to the hotel.

I got back to the hotel and knocked on angleas door and she didn't answer so I knocked again and said "Angela it's me Bella will you let me in please let me" in I heard her walk to the door then she opened it I said "can I come in" she nodded and moved out of the way to let me in I walked in and I heard her shut the door behind me she came up to me and sat down and said "who was that man you seemed to know him and why was he wearing weird clothes and why did he have red eyes that screamed dangerous" I replied "yes I do know him he is different he is strange so he likes to wear weird clothes and the reason he had red eyes is there contacts he isn't really a people person" she replied "so how do you him then" I replied "we met years ago" she replied "you to seem to be completely different you said he isn't a people person but you are" I replied "I was a different person back when I him met him but I changed alot since then" she replied "I can't imagine you being any different then you are now" I replied "that's because I've tried really hard" I was just about to say something else when my phone went off so I answered it and it was Edward saying he needed me to come back because it was an emergency and he needed my help I told him I will there as soon as I can then I ended the call I turned back to anglea and said "you seem like you don't want to be here anymore why don't we cut this trip short you don't want to be here anymore and I have a family emergency to get to so why don't we go now" she replied "ok let me pack" I replied "ok knock on my door when you're done" she replied "ok will do" I went to mine packed mine quickly and then a minute later there was a knock at the door I picked my bag up made sure I hadn't left anything in the room and when I saw I hadn't I walked over to the door and opened it and it was anglea I walked out the room and said "are you ready to go" she replied "yes let's go" so we went and checked out then to angleas car we put our bags in then we both got in and she drove off.

Angela dropped me off home then she was going round to Ben's for a while I said "thanks for the lift and to go have fun with him" she went a little red after I said that we both said bye to each other I got out the car and got my bag then she drove off.

I went into the house and dropped my bag in the hall and went in to the living room I said "what's the big emergency" Edward then I saw that everyone was here even Rosalie but I couldn't find Emmett and Edward see that in my face Edward replied "he has been taken" I replied "who told you this" Rosalie replied "that bitch Tanya" I replied "I seriously hate that bitch what else did she say" Rosalie replied "that we could fight or save Emmett while we can and much as I hate to say this and ask for your help I do need it" I replied "sure Emmett's a nice guy I will help him" she replied "really you would do that" I replied "yer it's for Emmett but why exactly do you need my help" she replied "Alice saw that who is ever keeping him is using some kind metal power on him and there are few people there as well but we don't know if they have any powers" I replied "ok let's go" we all left apart from esme and carlise they stayed at ours because it looked like they wouldn't be needed they were two nice to fight if they didn't have to then we headed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I don't own twilight

Bella's Pov

When we got there and into the building they was a couple of vampires but they didn't have any powers so I left the others to take care of them which would be easy since the people they were fighting had no powers. I walked in to the next room and it had two vampires one tried to attack me which annoyed Edward so he took out that vampire I went up to the one who had Emmett in some frozen sate I said "stop what your doing and let him go" he looked at me and replied "no" then he glared at me because I think he was trying to use his power on me and it wasn't working I said "your power won't on me no metal ones do now put him down I will show you what I can do and trust me you won't like it" he replied "I'm not letting go and do your worse your a girl your not going to anything bad" that made me smile I replied "you will see now what I can do"

Then I used the power I have to mess with his mind which made his eye colour change to colour but the colour quickly faded it seemed to be taking longer for him to come out of it but when he did he quickly let go of what ever hold he had on Emmett and he dropped to the floor I said "Emmett are you ok" he replied "yer where is Rosalie" I replied "she is here" then she walked into the room and ran to Emmett making sure he was ok which he told her he was Rosalie turned to me and said "thank you for doing this" I replied "it's ok and I'm not finished yet" I walked towards the vampire who was looking for a escape I backed him up to a corner in the room I said "your not going anywhere and you are going to answer my questions" he replied "I don't have to" I replied "oh yes you do it doesn't end well for people who hurt people I care about and if you don't answer my questions with the truth I will put something in your head way worse than what I just showed you" he replied "you don't scar me" I replied "ok let me show you what I do to people who hurt people I care about" then put the images in his head Rosalie said "what you doing" I replied "getting information on who put him up to this because it's not random that they got him and that bitch was involved the guy came out of it and said "ok what do you want to know" I replied "who put you up to this and why" he replied "she told me her name was Tanya and she wanted to hurt the family" I could see in his eyes he knew more I said "that bitch I can see you know more what else do you know" he replied "nothing" I replied "your lying and your starting to annoy me now tell me the truth" he replied "I can't she will kill me if I do" I ripped his arm and replied "if you don't tell me she won't be able to kill you because you'll already be dead he" then replied "ok she has something big planned which envoles loads of vampires that was all she told me I swear" I replied "ok" I turned to Rosalie and said "is there anything you want to do to him after all he did hurt your mate for no reason at all" she replied "ok" she hurt him a little I replied "is that it that's not even that bad" she replied "I want you to put something bad in his head that would be way worse then me actually hurting him" I replied "ok" I smiled then put on image of one of the times I hurt someone when I was with the volturi years ago he come out of it and fear was in his eyes I turned to everyone and said "who wants to kill him" Edward replied "no is killing anybody we already got information we needed we can go now" I replied "he is just going to run back to her and tell her stuff" Edward replied "let him go we got what we wanted and he isn't going to tell her because she will hurt him remember" I replied "fine" I turned to the guy and said "you ever come after or get someone to come after any of these people in the room I will do what I showed you and none of them will be able to stop or talk me out of it you got that" he nod his head then I felt Edward pull me away and out of the room and said "calm down and let's go back to ours" I replied "ok" then we all headed back to mine and Edwards house.

When we got back and into the living room esme said "what happened and are you alright and why was you there" Emmett replied "it was a set up I got told that Rosalie needed my help because she was hurt so I went and when I got there she wasn't there then suddenly I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried then when I was looking around that guy was there smiling when he saw that I couldn't move he had told that he was the reason I couldn't move then they came and yes I'm ok" she replied "how did you get free and did you find out who was behind it" he replied "Bella helped us both getting me free and getting the information and let me tell you what she puts in the persons mind looks and feels real" I replied "how do you know that" he replied "some how when he froze me I was some how linked and saw what he saw and it wasn't nice trust me" I replied "I don't like people going after or hurting the people I care about so I don't mind hurting them if I have to" he replied "Aww I didn't know you cared that much" I replied "your a good guy and your a part of Edward's family so course I'm going to protect you" Carlisle said "that's nice to see but what was the information" Rosalie replied "it was Tanya she put him up to it and she is planning something big but he didn't know what" carlise replied "Tanya is really starting to get on my nerves Alice can you see anything" Alice replied "she hasn't really made plans yet because she keeps changing her mind but she is going to do something though she just hasn't decided what and when" he replied "ok it's about time we get back they all stood up and left the room apart from Rosalie said "this is hard for me to say but thank you for what you did I know that you didn't have to because you don't know Emmett that well but like I said before thank you for what you did" I replied "it's no problem he is a nice guy" she replied "ok bye" then both me and Edward heard them all leave so sat back down on the couch with Edward sitting next to me.

It was quite for a minute then Edward said "I saw what you was putting in his head and I saw you smile at some of the images you put in his head and some wasn't nice and how easy it was for you to hurt him" I replied "well he shouldn't have done that to Emmett" he replied "I know but still what happened that didn't seem like you that looked like the old you" I replied "I know my old bad habits seem to come out when I'm annoyed" he replied "has that happened when we have been with my family" I replied "only once years ago" he replied "when and with who" I replied "when I met your family and Rosalie was having a go at me and annoyed me" he replied "so you haven't told me this for years you kept it from me and was Rosalie telling the truth" I replied "some of it was true" he replied "so you manipulated me" I replied "not really I just wanted to get to know you without her keep getting in the way with her rudeness and like I said old habits and she really annoyed me" he replied "let me guess you learned that skill off them when you was with them" I replied "you seem to be forgetting I left them for you which I didn't have to so plus them habits were still fresh if you want to be angry at me then fine you want to go back and live with your family that's fine I won't stop you and I never said you couldn't see your family you decided that on your own" he replied "I can't be here right now" I replied "fine" then he left. I waited for an hour or two to see if he would come back when he didn't I decided to go round to anglea's.

Angela Pov

Me and Ben were in the living room sitting on the couch talking I said "have you ever noticed anything weird about them" he replied "what do you mean" I replied "we have never seen them eat Bella told me the reason behind it is they have a strict diet but I don't think that's the whole truth and what about there friends and her brother that she has not told us about" he replied "her friends are weird but that's nothing to suspect anything out the normal" I replied "ok you might be right there but what about that time I got kidnapped by that guy who seemed crazy" he replied "you just answered your own question the guy was crazy so what ever did say wasn't the truth so don't let that get to you because don't want him to ruin the friendship you have with her because of what some crazy guy said" I replied "ok but what about the time the other guy attacked me and she knew the guy" he replied "what did she tell you" I replied "that he was a strange guy that she used to know years ago" he replied "did he acted strange" I replied "yer he also dress it" Ben replied "so there you go she was telling you the truth" I replied "ok you might be right but you got to admit that a lot of strange stuff has happened when her friends started visiting and once or twice they have talked and said words that people or in the past would say" he replied "so what if there weird not every family is normal you know" I replied "that's true the only people who have come to visit that seemed normal is Edwards parents but they don't seem to be his real parents" he replied "think of it this way every time you have been in trouble Bella has been there to safe you and maybe he is adopted why don't you ask her all about this" I replied "ok that is true and I will ask her".


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own twilight

Chapter 16

Bella's Pov

It had been a week since that had happened like jasper had told us they went the next day in the morning. Angela had slowly gone back to her normal self the only good thing that come out of what happened was that it made her and Ben closer more comfortable around each other Angela had asked if I wanted to go away for a day or two because we haven't spent as much time together as we normally do because she has been spending most of her time with Ben which I didn't mind it would be nice for her when the time came which thankfully wasn't yet.

Angela had come round and stayed in her car I pick up the bag I was taking I kissed Edward he kissed me back then I said "if you need anything just phone me ok" he replied "ok I will do now go have fun" we both said bye then went out the front door.

I walked over towards her car put my bag in the back then got in the car she said "are you ready because it's going to take us a couple of hours" I looked at back at Edward he smiled I smiled back then turned to Angela and replied "yes I'm ready" then she drove of to where she had planned for us to go. We got there Angela parked her car in the hotel car park then got out the car and got her bag she had brought with her I got out and did the same she locked her car and walked towards the hotel so I did the same and followed her when we got in to the hotel it was nice we both checked in then went to our rooms to put are stuff in I had paid for my room it would have been cheaper to just share one but it would annoy me having to pretend to be a sleep because if I didn't sleep she would ask why I couldn't be bothered trying to make something up when I didn't have to I did feel bad for all the times I had to lie to her but it was to keep her save if I had to keep lying to her I would if it kept her safe.

I went into my room put my bag down on the bed then come out of my room and knocked on anglea's she answered it she looked tired I said "I put my stuff in my room and came to see if you wanted to go out but you look tired so why don't you have a little nap then knock on my door when you wake up later" she replied "your right I am a bit tired are you sure you don't mind waiting" I replied "no it's ok because it's not going to be fun if your tired" she replied "ok thanks then give me a hug then said I will see you in a bit then" I replied "ok" then walked off to my room when I got up to it I heard hers shut I opened the door to mine and went over to the bed and turned the TV on.

About two hours later I heard a knock on my door so I got up to answer it and when I opened it was Angela so I said "are you feeling better" she replied "yes thanks for waiting for me" I replied "it's ok it was no problem are you ready to go" she replied "yes let's go" then we walked out the hotel and went to find something to do.

We had been out for hours enjoying looking at the sights they had it was getting late when Angela said she was hungry so we went to a restaurant and just sat down when someone come over to take are orders I said "I didn't want anything to eat" so Angela just ordered the person told Angela that they won't be long then when that person turned away and walked away Angela replied are you sure you don't want anything to eat I replied "no I'm not hungry I had something in my room before while I was waiting for you" she replied "ok if your sure" I replied "I am" then the person that took anglea's order came back with her food and put it down on the table then said "I hope you enjoy your food" then walked off after Angela had finished her food and had paid for it when we had got outside it had gotten dark so we both got in to her car then she drove to the hotel we got out when she had parked her car in the parking lot then we went to her room we watched tv for an hour then she got tired so I went back to mine when I got in to the room I went straight over to the bed and put the tv on and watched it till the morning when Angela would get up.

The next day I heard the door go so I got and went to it and opened it and it was Angela she said "you look wide awake how long have you been up" I replied "one or two hours" she replied "ok let's go shopping" I replied "ok" and off we went.

We had been shopping for most of the day we spilt up because she wanted to go in one stop and I wanted to go in another so we agreed on a place to meet so she went to the shop she wanted and I went to the one I wanted I had finished and went to where we agreed to meet and she wasn't there so I went to the shop she said she was going in I looked through the whole shop and she wasn't there and I didn't like the feeling of not knowing where she was so I tracked her scent and it leads my to across the street and around a corner and I found her but someone had her against the wall so I said "get away from her" they replied "no" I said "get away from her or I will hurt you" they turned round and it was demetri he let her go after he saw it was me I asked her if she was ok she nodded her head I then told her to run and get somewhere safe she turned round and ran in the direction where her car was parked I waited until she was far away then turned to demetri and said what are you doing here and where are the others he replied you ruined my fun and I was bored and wanted to go somewhere the only one with me is felix the others was busy doing other stuff I replied "I told you and when I was with you I don't like Innocent people getting hurt" he replied "I know how's your life going and I can see your still on that diet since your eyes are still the same colour as they were the last time we met" I replied "yes I'm still on that diet and my life is going well apart from when someone hurt a friend of mine I have known for years how's your life going" he replied "what happened to that person who hurt your friend and my life is good as well how are things between you and your mate" I replied "things didn't end well for him he hurt someone I care about so I killed him and things between me and my mate are great we are loving life together" he replied "I kind of guessed things didn't end well for that guy because I know how protective you are of people you care about you will do anything to protect them no matter what you have to do because I remember that time we were out and someone decided to hurt me and you hurt them back worst" I replied "yer I remember that and they deserved it" we both smiled at the memory of what I did to that person I said "I never ruined your fun when it was someone bad did I" he replied "no you didn't they were fun times weren't they I best go find felix I bet he is wondering where I've gone I'm happy for you that you have found someone who makes you happy" I replied "thanx I don't know when but you will find someone who makes you happy and who will love you for who you are" he replied "thanks bye" I replied "bye" then he went one way and I headed for the hotel.

I got back to the hotel and knocked on anglea's door and she didn't answer so I knocked again and said Angela it's me Bella will you let me in please let me in I heard her walk to the door then she opened it I said can I come she nodded and moved out of the way to let me in I walked in and I heard her shut the door behind me she came up to me and sat down and said "who was that man you seemed to know him and why was he wearing weird clothes and why did he have red eyes that screamed dangerous" I replied "yes I do know him he is different he is strange so he likes to wear weird clothes and the reason he had red eyes is there contacts he isn't really a people person" she replied "so how do you him then" I replied "we met years ago" she replied "you to seem to be completely different you said he isn't a people person but you are" I replied "I was a different person back when I him met him but I changed a lot since then" she replied "I can't imagine you being any different then you are now" I replied "that's because I've tried really hard" I was just about to say something else when I my phone went off so I answered it and it was Edward saying he needed me to come back because it was an emergency and he needed my help I told him I will there as soon as I can then I ended the call I turned back to Angela and said "you seem like you don't want to be here anymore why don't we cut this trip short you don't want to be here anymore and I have a family emergency to get to so why don't we go now" she replied "ok let me pack" I replied "ok knock on my door when you're done" she replied "ok will do".

I went back to mine and packed mine quickly and then a minute later there was a knock at the door I picked my bag up made sure I hadn't left anything in the room and when I saw I hadn't I walked over to the door and opened it and it was Angela I walked out the room and said "are you ready to go" she replied "yes let's go" so we went and checked out then to anglea's car we put our bags in then both got in and she drove off. Angela dropped me off home then she was going round to Ben's for a while I said "thanks for the lift and to go have fun with him" she went a little red after I said that we both said bye to each other I got out the car and got my bag then she drove off.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own twilight

Chapter 17

Bella's Pov

I went into the house and dropped my bag in the hall and went in to the living room I said "what's the big emergency Edward" then I saw that everyone was here even Rosalie but I couldn't find Emmett Edward replied "he has been taken" I replied "who told you this" Rosalie replied "that bitch Tanya I replied "I seriously hate that bitch what else did she say " Rosalie replied "that we could fight or save Emmett while we can and much as I hate to say this and ask for your help I do need it" I replied "sure Emmett's a nice guy I will help him she really you would do that" I replied "yer it's for Emmett but why exactly do you need my help" she replied "Alice saw that who is ever keeping him is using some kind metal power on him and there are few people there as well but we don't know if they have any powers" I replied "ok let's go we" all left apart from esme and carlise stayed at mine and Edward's because it looked like they wouldn't be needed they were two nice to fight if they didn't have to then we headed out.

When we got there and into the building they was a couple of vampires but they didn't have any powers so I left them to take care of them which would be easy since the people they were fighting had no powers.

I walked in to the next room and it had two vampires one tried to attack me which annoyed Edward so he took out that vampire I went up to the one who had Emmett in some frozen sate I said to them "stop what you're doing and let him go" he looked at me and replied "no" then he glared at me because I think he was trying to use his power on me and it wasn't working I replied "your power won't work on me no metal ones do now put him down I will show you what I can do and trust me you won't like it" he replied "I'm not letting go and do your worse your a girl your not going to anything bad" that made me smile I replied "you will see now" then I used the power I have to mess with his mind which made his eye colour changed but the colour quickly faded it seemed to be taking longer for him to come out of it but when he did he quickly let go of what ever hold he had on Emmett and he dropped to the floor I said "Emmett are you ok" he replied "yer where is Rosalie" I replied "she is here" then she walked into the room and ran to Emmett making sure he was ok which he told her he was Rosalie turned to me and said "thank you for doing this" I replied "it's ok and I'm not finished yet".

I walked towards the vampire who was looking for an escape I backed him up to a corner in the room I said "your not going anywhere and you are going to answer my questions he replied "I don't have to" I replied "oh yes you do it doesn't end well for people who hurt people I care about and if you don't answer my questions with the truth I will put something in your head way worse than what I just showed you" he replied "you don't scare me" I replied "ok let me show you what I do to people who hurt people I care about" then put the images in his head Rosalie said "what you doing" I replied "getting information on who put him up to this because it's not random that they got him and that bitch came the guy came out of it and said ok what do you want to know" I replied "who put you up to this and why" he replied "she told me her name was Tanya she wanted to hurt the family" I could see in his eyes he knew more I replied "that bitch I can see you know more what else do you know" he replied nothing I "replied your lying and you are starting to annoy me now tell me the truth" he replied "I can't she will kill me if I ripped his arm and replied "if you don't tell me she won't be able to kill you because you'll already be dead" he then replied "ok she has something big planned which involves loads of vampires that was all she told me I swear" I replied "ok" I turned to Rosalie and said "is there anything you want to do to him after all he did hurt your mate for no reason at all" she replied "ok she hurt him a little" I replied "is that it that's not even that bad" she replied "I want you to put something bad in his head that would be way worse then me actually hurting him" I replied "ok" I smiled then put on image of one of the times I hurt someone when I was withe volturi years ago he come out of it and fear was in his eyes I turned to everyone and said "who wants to kill him" Edward replied "no one is killing anybody we already got information we needed we can go now" I replied "he is just going to run back to her and tell her stuff" Edward replied "let him go we got what we wanted and he isn't going to tell her because she will hurt him remember" I replied "fine I turned to the guy and said "you ever come after or get someone to come after any of these people in the room I will do what I showed you and none of them will be able to stop or talk me out of it you got that" he replied "yes" then I felt Edward pull me away and out of the room and said "calm down and let's go back to ours" I replied "ok" then we all headed back to mine and Edwards house.

When we got back and into the living room esme said "what happened and are you alright and why was you there" Emmett replied "it was a set up I got told that Rosalie needed my help because she was hurt so I went and when I got there she wasn't there then suddenly I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried then when I was looking around that guy was there smiling when he saw that I couldn't move he had told that he was the reason I couldn't move then they came and yes I'm ok" she replied "how did you get free and did you find out who was behind it" he replied "Bella helped us both getting me free and getting the information and let me tell you what she puts in the persons mind looks and feels real" I replied "how do you know that" he replied "somehow when he froze me I was somehow linked and saw what he saw and it wasn't nice trust me" I replied "I don't like people going after or hurting the people I care about so I don't mind hurting them if I have to" he replied "Aww I didn't know you cared that much" I replied "your a good guy and your a part of Edward's family so course I'm going to protect you" Carlisle said "that's nice to see but what was the information" Rosalie replied "it was Tanya she put him up to it and she is planning something big but he didn't know what" carlise replied "Tanya is really starting to get on my nerves Alice can you see anything" Alice replied "she hasn't really made plans yet because she keeps changing her mind but she is going to do something though she just hasn't decided what and when" he replied "ok it's about time we get back they all stood up and left the room apart from Rosalie she said "this is hard for me to say but thank you for what you did I know that you didn't have to because you don't know Emmett that well but like I said before thank you for what you did" I replied "it's no problem he is a nice guy" she replied "ok bye" then both me and Edward heard them all leave so sat back down on the couch with Edward sitting next to me.

It was quite for a minute then Edward said "I saw what you was putting in his head and I saw you smile at some of the images you put in his head and some wasn't nice and how easy it was for you to hurt him" I replied "well he shouldn't have done that to Emmett" he replied "I know but still what happened that didn't seem like you that looked like the old you" I replied "I know my old bad habits seem to come out when I'm annoyed" he replied "has that happened when we have been with my family" I replied "only once years ago" he replied "when and with who" I replied "when I met your family and Rosalie was having a go at me and annoyed me" he replied "so you haven't told me this for years you kept it from me and was Rosalie telling the truth" I replied "some of it was true" he replied "so you manipulated me" I replied "not really I just wanted to get to know you without her keep getting in the way with her rudeness and like I said old habits and she really annoyed me he replied "let me guess you learned that skill off them when you was there" I replied "you seem to be forgetting I left them for you which I didn't have to so plus them habits were still fresh if you want to be angry at me then fine you want to go back and live with your family that's fine I won't stop you and I never said you couldn't see your family you decided that on your own" he replied "I can't be here right now" I replied fine then he left. I waited for an hour or two to see if he would come back and when he didn't I decided to go round to anglea's.

Angela Pov

Me and Ben were in the living room sitting on the couch talking I said "have you ever noticed anything weird about them" he replied "what do you mean" I replied "we have never seen them eat Bella told me the reason behind it is they have a strict diet but I don't think that's the whole truth and what about there friends and her brother that she has not told us about" he replied "her friends are weird but that's nothing to suspect anything out the normal" I replied "ok you might be right there but what about that time I got kidnapped by that guy who seemed crazy" he replied "you just answered your own question the guy was crazy so what ever he did say wasn't the truth so don't let that get to you because don't want him to ruin the friendship you have with her because of what some crazy guy said" I replied "ok but what about the time the other guy attacked me and she knew the guy" he replied "what did she tell you I replied that he was a strange guy that she use to know years ago" he replied "did he acted strange" I replied "yer he also dress it Ben replied "so there you go she was telling you the truth" I replied "ok you might be right but you got to admit that a lot of strange stuff has happened when her friends started visiting and once or twice they have talked and said words that people or in the past would say" he replied "so what if there weird not every family is normal you know" I replied "that's true the only people who have come to visit that seemed normal is Edwards parents but they don't seem to be his real parents" he replied "think of it this way every time you have been in trouble Bella has been there to safe you and maybe he is adopted why don't you ask her all about this I replied "ok that is true and I will ask her".

The front door went so I got up to answer it and it was Bella she said "Hey can I come in" I replied "yer come in " we both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch Ben said "What brings you round" she replied " me and Edward had an argument and left I don't know when he is coming back" I said" I'm sure he will be back he loves you can I ask what the argument was about" she replied " it was about one of his sisters we don't get along at all she hasn't liked me from the start" I replied "ok and while we're on the subject about family there is a little difference in Edward and his parents she replied " I'm surprised you noticed that the reason why there is a little difference is because he was adopted he had no one till they adopted him " I replied Aww what happened to them" she replied " there gone died a long time ago he doesn't really like to think about it because when he does it reminds him what he lost" I replied "ok I can't imagine losing them do you know what age he was" she replied " like I said he doesn't really like talking about it".

I looked her in the eye and said "is anything your telling me true" she replied "of course it is why would I lie to you your my friend" I replied "I just got a feeling you are I just don't know how much your telling me is true" she replied "so just because some weird stuff happened in my life recently you think I'm lying to you I don't lie to my friends anyway I'm gonna go back home see if edwards back bye" I replied " I didn't mean to be rude bye" then she walked out the house Ben said "I just how we haven't just lost a good friend" I replied "me to".


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own twilight

Chapter 18

Bella's Pov

I had just got back home and I had a feeling he was back and when I went in to the living room I was right he was sitting on the couch he looked like he was thinking I went over and sat down on the couch Edward looked up and saw it was me he said "I didn't hear you come in" I replied "that's because you can't read my mind if you could you would of know I was there" he replied "Where did you go because you wasn't here when I got back" I replied "Well I waited a bit for you to come back and when you didn't I went round to anglea's where did you go" he replied "I went hunting what did you do at Angela's" I replied "We just talked Ben was there to she was asking questions like if I've lied to her and if Esme and carlise are your real parents" he replied "so what did you say to all of it" I replied "that I haven't lied to her about anything she asked about and for as with Esme and carlise I told her they adopted you I didn't tell when they did cause that would give it a way but I did tell that you didn't like to talk or think about it she said she could feel that I was lieing to her but she couldn't tell which was the truth and which was lies I don't get the whole feeling thing" he replied "it could be an ability she has or it could be nothing do you think she will say anything" I replied " I don't think so friendship means to much to her for her to say anything" he replied " I hope your right and we need to talk about what you did" I replied "I know I'm sorry she just really annoyed me I had just give up everything to be with you and she says that to me what did you expect me to do just take it and let her walking all over me because that's just not me I will stick up for my self no matter what" he replied " What if it makes you lose someone you care about" I replied "Well if they cared about me they wouldn't just walk away and is this your way of saying you don't want to be with me anymore" he replied "of course I still want to be with you I was just asking that's all from now on all I ask is that you don't lie to me again and from now on you just tell me the truth" I replied "What if the truth hurts I don't want to hurt you" he replied "I would want you to tell me the truth even if it hurt because you lying to me would hurt me more then the truth would" I replied ok I will tell you the truth from now on and are we ok" he replied thank you and yes we are ok" he pulled me to him so I relaxed in to him.

It had been a couple of months since all that happened it went back to normal so did Angela it only took one day then she came round like everything was normal Edward had told me her thoughts were the same as always they were normal the only thing that had changed was I found a family member she was old live in a house that she said had been past down through the generations each generation had grown up in the house she told me that the house holds many memories and many things in the house that had been passed down she liked to share stories and memories she had even ones that she got told growing up she showed me photo albums of her family and family before her luckily they didn't go back that far to my time. I had surprised her when we met I asked who she was when she told me I knew I had the right person I told her that we were related and I had been looking for a family member she had looked at me then told me she knew I was telling the truth because we looked related and had a feeling we was as well. We got on well right from the start and we got close I loved it being able to be with a human family member it's good being with the vampire one but it's not the same.

Everytime I would visit her house she was happy to see me I had asked her if she had any other family she told me that she had a daughter that lives far away and hasn't talked to her for years and they didn't get on when I asked what had happened she told me that she had a deal with her daughter that she would pay for college for her and if she went to college and finished it she would get some money after it so her daughter went to college but half way through dropped out when her mother asked her why she had done that she said it wasn't what she wanted and the work was to hard so after she told her mother this she cut her money off her daughter didn't like it so they had a big argument and her daughter left. I looked her and said "I'm sorry about that" she replied "it's ok my daughter was so good when she was a child but as she grew up she was immature didn't want to take responsibility for anything it didn't help with the people she was friends with where as you your completely different your like an old soul you act older than you are I bet your parents are proud I replied " I don't know I lost them a long time a go so I had to grow up and look out for my self" she replied "Aww I'm sorry when did you lose them and do you remember them" I replied "I was younger than I am and I remember they were kind and loving and would do anything for me no matter what it was they would have liked you especially since you make me feel loved" she replied " they sound like really nice people I wish I could of them and you make me feel loved and not alone anymore I do have a few friends but we don't meet or see each other that often so it's nice to have you" I replied "it's nice to have you two".

We were quite for a while then i said " have you got anymore stories to tell me because I love hearing about them" she replied " your the only that does" I replied "I find the family history interesting" she replied "that's good to know" and smiled at I smiled back a bit confused at what she just said. I stayed for the most of the day listening to her stories I went when she was having her tea but before I'm going she give me a hug I hugged her back I was just about to go out the door when she stopped and said "would you mind if you took me to one of my friends we had been planning to see each other for a while but she told me she wasn't busy today" I replied "of course not but how are you going to get back" she replied "my friend will probably take me home or I will get a taxi home" I replied "are sure your going to be able to get home safe" she replied "yes I will be fine I will call you if I need your help" I replied "Good I just want you to be safe if anything feels off phone me straight away it doesn't matter what time it is ok I will answer it straight away and get to you as quick as I can ok" she smiled at me and said "it's sweet and kind to know you really care about me" I replied "that's because I really do care about you and don't want anything to happen to you and when do want to go to your friend" she replied let us finish what's left on my plate then we will leave" I replied "ok".

We was now leaving the house heading to my car after she had finished her food she cleaned up then locked the front door and went to the car we got in and she was giving directions to get to her friends we got there she gave me a hug I hugged her back she said "I will see you tomorrow I have few stories left" I laughed and said "ok can't wait she smiled then replied" Bye" I said "Bye" back then she got out the car and went and knocked on the front door and it was a friend I met before I think once or twice when her friend saw me she smiled so I smiled back when they went inside and the front door was shut I then drove home.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own twilight

Chapter 19

Bella's Pov

I got home got out the car and went inside the house and went into the living room and Edward looked up and saw it was me he didn't talk until I sat down on the couch then he said "did you have fun day" I replied " yer I really did all the stories she is telling me about the family history it's interesting and the stuff she has there in her house is interesting as well" he replied "I always love the mood your in after you visited her your so happy it's good to see" I said "what you been up to today" he replied " not much some reading, talk to Alice for a while then played my piano" I replied "Did Alice say anything interesting" he replied "just normal stuff" I replied " you're keeping something from me I thought you said no secrets no more lies" he replied "ok Alice and jasper are coming to visit us again" I replied "Why would you want to keep that from me it will nice to see them again" he replied " I guess it was an old habit from the first time I said they were coming I didn't know what to expect this time" I replied "I told you last time it was ok when are they coming" he replied "sometime tomorrow" I replied " Well you will have to tell them why I won't be here" he replied "I will don't worry about that ok" I replied "ok".

Awhile later we was relaxed and comfy on the couch when my phone started ringing so I used one of my powers to bring my phone to me and when I looked it was an unknown number but I answered it anyway and said " Who's this" they replied "someone who knows about your information about that family you have meet me at this address he gives me the address and come alone then put the phone down. I looked at Edward and said "I have to go" then got up and was nearly out the door when Edward stooped me by grabbing my arm and said " it could be a trap" I replied " I don't care and I can take care of myself" then got my arm free from his grip then headed straight to the address.

When I got there I saw a vampire leaving they must be some more inside and I didn't hear any humans in there. When I walked in there was there were two there but when they saw I had come alone the other one left well obviously they didn't know what I could do which was bad for them but good for me because I had the advantage.

I said "so what's this information you talking about" he replied "Well this woman came up to us and said she had a problem that she needed to be taken care off we asked her why she couldn't do it she had other plans to take care of that's why she couldn't" I replied "what do you mean taken care of what was the woman's name" he replied to kill and Tanya I think" I replied "hate that bitch what did she promise you" my eyes must have glowed scarlet red because he looked shocked and a little scared he replied " a lot of money when it was done which it is because one of us did it" I replied "I don't believe you" I was about to say more when my phone started ringing it was a number I knew so I answered it and said "hey what's happened" a man answered and said I'm sorry but you told me that my family member was gone I told I didn't believe them then I heard them give the phone to someone and when the person on the phone answered it was a voice I knew it was the friend she went to she said "what there telling you the truth someone came into my house and attacked us they mostly went for her" I replied "I ok what the police doing" she replied " sending me to the hospital in an ambulance to get checked over to see if I have any injuries" I replied "ok I will come check on you in the morning to see how you are tomorrow because they won't let me in because I'm not family" she replied "ok" then we put the phone down.

I turned to the guy and shouted "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY MEMBER FOR MONEY" he replied "it was a lot of money and she was old it wasn't like she was going to life forever" I felt a painful feel of lost which made me drop to the floor and felt a powerful red energy come out my hands and i was powerless to stop it but I didn't care in that moments all I cared about was her.

I felt someone touch me so I threw them away from me I didn't even know who it was I heard them come closer again I was gonna do it again till I heard it was Edward he said "come on lets go home" I replied "ok" I got up from the floor and looked around and everything that was there before was now just a pile ash even that vampire seems to be gone I don't know how any of this happened though as I looked where we was going I saw Alice and jasper with worried faces then we all went back to mine and Edwards. When got back Alice was first to pull me into a tight hug then when she finally let go jasper hugged me then Edward hugged me and pulled me over to the couch to sit down.

Edwards Pov

I was about to follow her when Alice and jasper arrived at the front door I said "what are you doing here" Alice replied "I saw something bad gonna happened to her at the place she has just gone to" then I got hit with a hurt feeling I looked at Alice shocked Alice said "did you just feel that pain coming from Bella" I replied " I get why I could feel it but how can you" Alice replied "Maybe were connected through what they did to us anyway lets go" I replied "You could be right and ok".

When we got there Alice stopped me from going any closer I said " what are you doing I need to get to her" she saw that I was gonna anyway so she got jasper to hold me tight so I couldn't move I said "why you doing this to me I need to get in there his thought are to really hurt her" she replied "I'm trying to save your life because if you go in there now you won't being coming back out" just as I said "what do you mean" there was a big powerful scarlet explosion that you could see through the small window when it stopped Alice said "it's safe to go now let's go" jasper let go of me and I ran straight in to the room she was in and there was a little bit of scarlet back in her hands I looked around and everything was destroyed in ash the only thoughts I could hear were Alice and Jasper's and I didn't see that vampire leave so it looked like he got caught in the blast as I walked up to her when I got up to her she me back by the look on her face she didn't know who she just done that to so this time I told her it was me and she let me go to her and take her home.

We had been home for a while and Bella hadn't said anything which was making me worry I looked at Alice and jasper and they looked worried as well then she finally looked at me and said "what happened to that room there was stuff in there when I went in but when we left there was nothing but ash I replied "you did that something happened there was a powerful blast of scarlet and it seemed to destroy anything in blast area" she replied " how did I do that but I did feel something powerful come out of my hands but I don't know if that's true or if it that actually happened" I replied " your right it did when it was safe to come in I saw it slowly going back in to your hands has that ever happened before" she replied "no it's never happened before anyone know why" Alice replied "maybe your connection to her because you were close to her and she was a human family member and when you felt the lost that your power just unleashed without your control I don't really know for sure" jasper said "well emotions are a powerful thing and you being as powerful as you are and now thinking about it doesn't surprise me that what happened was so powerful" Bella replied "thanks for explaining everything jasper I think I'm gonna go lie down" I replied "ok" then she walked out the room and up the stairs.

 **If you want to see the scarlet explosion the link is on my profile**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own twilight

Chapter 20

Edward's Pov

All three of us was quite for a bit then jasper said "she is taking this pretty hard to find a family member and to be taken away from you that's horrible because you will remember it where as when we was human you don't really remember"

Later on Bella came down and sat down next to me Alice just about to say something when she had a vision and it was about Tanya she had finally made a decision then the vision ended Alice then said "I know what you're going through but Tanya has finally made a decision" jasper replied "what has she decided" Alice replied "she made a plan she coming after the family she doesn't just want to hurt one of us anymore she wants to hurt all of us" jasper replied "how is she going to do that" Alice replied "she has got vampires with some normal and some newborns with her I don't know if they have any powers though" Bella said "when is it and is she going to be there" Alice replied "yes Tanya is gonna be there and it's not tomorrow but the day after" Bella replied "ok I will be there and Tanya won't know what hit her".

I had never seen Bella's eyes look so cold with no feeling in them the look in her eyes were even colder than when she was with the volturi and that is saying something I looked at Alice and then jasper and they both had the shocked looks on their faces I looked back at Bella and she either didn't notice or just didn't seem to care I pulled her close to me and she relaxed with a little smile on her face and her eyes had got back to normal. Me and jasper talking about what was coming up Alice was looking to see if Tanya made any changes to her decision which she hadn't and Bella hadn't said anything else like before she was still next to me.

Bella's Pov

The next day Alice and jasper decided to stay for a couple of days the others are coming later on to talk about what's going to happen I will be back by then I kissed Edward then I told them I was going out and would be back later.

I got to the room her friend was in and went in to the room she saw me and said "are you ok" I replied "I'm ok how about you" she replied "I'm ok I'm sorry about your family member she was a good person and friend I tried to help her but it all happened so fast we didn't really have a chance" I replied "yes she was that was one of the reasons I loved about her so what happened" she replied "we were just sat down talking we was catching up on what we had done since the last time we talked she talked a lot about you anyway like I said we were talking when there was a bang and two guys came in they had red eyes just by looking at them you knew they were dangerous they were looking for her I don't know why she didn't either when they found out it was her I stood in front of her but they pushed me away from her like I was nothing or weight anything I hit my head and by the time I woke up she was gone there was nothing I could do" I replied "it's ok I know you did your best thank you for that and trust me when I say this I will find the people who did this and bring them to justice and can you describe them to me" she replied "I know you will do everything you can to get them" she give me a description of them she then said "if there is anything else I can do just ask ok" I replied "if there is anything I will ask you but for now it's ok". We talked some more then I saw the time and I needed to get back so I said "are you going to be alright here on your own" she replied "yes my daughter and son are coming to see me" I replied "do you want me to wait till they come" she replied "I'm gonna be fine on my own till they get here and it looks like you have somewhere to be so don't let stop you" I replied "are you sure" she replied "yes she was right you really are a good person" I replied "ok thanks bye" she said bye back. I left there and made my way home.

When I got back there was some new cars out front which made me think they were all inside and decided to drive here instead of running here. I went inside and in to the living room and I was right they were all here and as soon as Esme saw me she quickly came over to me and hugged me then said "I'm sorry" I replied "it's not your fault it's that bitch Tanya's fault she got people to do it for her" Rosalie said " may not be the nicest person but I wouldn't do that especially to an old person who doesn't have a chance against someone like us what did she offer them" I replied "she offered them a lot of money to do it so when I see I will have fun playing with her make her regret she ever messed with me" by the look on everyone's faces they knew I was being serious. I then said "so what's the plan and where is she and the vampires that are coming after us and Alice do you see if she is using any for there power" Alice replied "she has got some with powers that she has decided to use but she only has a few the rest are just normal" I replied "ok thanks" jasper and Edward then started telling me the plan.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own twilight

Chapter 21

Bella's Pov

We went to the place where we would be fighting them it didn't take long for them to turn up some had a look on their face thinking that they would easily win where the others wasn't so sure I was going to make sure we would win. They charged at us then everyone went into action and we were doing well two decided to attack Rosalie at once so I threw them both of her so she took one I took the other I saw something blue heading towards Alice at a fast speed but before I could do anything she put one of her hands up and it bounced off her hand and went straight back to the vampire that had thrown it when it hit him it shocked him giving Alice the time to get to him and hurt him I got over my shock when someone bit me I turned around and saw a vampire next to me which I quickly hurt I was getting bored so I decided to try affect everyone of the vampires that were attacking us and I got into their mind they quickly stopped fighting and they had that look of being far away in their own mind everyone looked at me and my hands to see the scarlet coming out of them I said "either get them now or do it when they come out of it what you do doesn't matter to me I'm going after Tanya" no one argued with me.

Then I set off after I got to where she and she was shocked at what I had done I said "you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you" I looked at her and said "Aww you really did think it would be that easy that's cute" she replied "shut up how's your family member and I left you a little present Angela is such a nice person " then smiled I replied "you mess with the wrong person" then I put stuff in her head then when she came out of it I put her in a whole lot of pain that she put me I told her she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else before i got rid of her she had told me she had left me one present left.

Not long after the volturi decided to show up they looked at what had happened then looked at our faces especially mine which was cold I hadn't calmed down yet then.

Demetri said "where here because someone was making a newborn army and has started to draw attention to them selfs so who was it" I replied it was a bitch name Tanya that did that all that but as you can see we dealt with it all by ourselves so they was no need for you to come"

Jane said "well as you know we have to investigate all things like this that would draw attention" I replied " as you can see we didn't any need help so there is nothing for you" she replied "I know but now I can't have any fun" I replied "why don't you go to one of your favorite spots we us go to and is that it because I've got to be somewhere else to be" demetri replied "come let's go have some fun"

Jane looked at me then headed off with the others Edward said "well that went well and what do you mean when you said you had somewhere else to be" I replied "Tanya told me she had left me one last present and that she had met anglea so I don't know what she has done why did they pick up on that and think of something about it" he replied "yer they picked up on it but just thought it was nothing that you just want to get it over with and go where as jane so thought about it more but then dropped it aswell thinking I just wanted to get back to my boring life so also thinks you have gone soft since you have been living with us and our lifestyle" I replied "that doesn't surprise me that she thinks I've gone soft she always did think I was the one that was the soft one because I had good in me so I always used that to my advantage which most of the time I won because of it anyway I want to go check on anglea and see if she is ok" Edward replied "ok".

Then we left the closer we got to house I heard her screaming so I looked around to see if there was anyone around and there so I ran towards the sound excepting someone to be there hurting her but there wasn't I turned to Edward and said "why is she screaming there is no one here" Edward replied "why do you think look for a bite mark" I replied "why would I need to look for a bite mark"

Then I realised what he meant so I looked and she did have one I turned to Edward and said "that was Tanya's last present she told me about she changed her and took away her humanity and changed her to be a vampire like us" he replied "is that what you think you lose your humanity" I replied "maybe not everyone but I think I have" he replied "I don't think you have lost it you help people some other vampire's wouldn't have so what makes you think you have lost yours" I replied "look at what I've done over the years how many I've hurt or killed" Edward replied "was any of them people good or innocent " I replied "no they were evil" he replied "see you have never hurt an innocent person you always helped people stopping evil from hurting the innocent" I replied "I don't know" he replied "so you're saying you lost your by taking out evil so that would mean me and jasper have lost ours aswell" I replied "of course not your both nice caring people" he replied "just like you are and you don't hurt anyone you care about your family and friends with two humans who you care about you help innocent humans without using pain on the people that's hurting them your diet shows you hurt anyone you just want to live in peace the only way you could lose it was if you stopped caring about anyone or anything also if you didn't care about who you feed off" I replied "ok I believe you thanx for that and your belief in me now I think it might be best if we take her back to ours so we can figure out what to do" he replied "your welcome and good idea let's go" he picked anglea up and then we made sure no one sees us taking her while she is screaming know one was around to see us so we headed home.

When we got home and went inside and then went into the living room and the rest of them was still there Esme and carlise was on the couch when they saw anglea they got up so Edward could put Angela down.

Carlisle said "what happened" I replied "Tanya's last present before she met her end I brought Angela here so her screaming wouldn't draw any attention plus I brought her so I could try figure out what to do with her" he looked at her and said "she changed her against her will that's just wrong and I suggest you take her somewhere that is very far away from humans and explain things to her and also keep her there till she can control her thirst" I replied "ok jasper what do you think of that place we used to live at all them years ago" jasper replied "yer that could work but I don't know if it's still empty but I could go check for you" I replied "Aww that would be really nice of you I would appreciate it what I don't get is how she knew what Angela looked like and where she would be for tanya to get to her" jasper replied "it's ok it's no problem what are big brother's for" then he smiled so I smiled back.

Then both of Edward and jasper turned and looked at Rosalie who was looking a little nervous jasper looked at Rosalie and said "why are you feeling nervous and guilty" she replied "I'm not feeling that" Edward said "jaspers right you are because your thoughts are nervous and guilty but your thoughts are changing really quick so I can't really get a read on you".

I looked at her and said "if you know something tell me or I swear to got I will make you scream like Angela is doing now" Rosalie replied "fine I know how all that happened and how she got the information" I replied "how did she get it" Rosalie replied "I told her" everyone looked at her shocked by what she had just said Esme said "why would you do that" she replied " Tanya made me a deal" I replied "what kind of deal" she replied "the kind of deal that would protect me and Emmett from her going after us she had said If give her the information she wouldn't hurt me or Emmett again so I agreed" I replied "your stupid you know that Tanya would have never kept her word she would have come after you when ever she wanted and for someone who goes on about how your human life was taken away from you aswell as you not being able to have children so well done you have just done the same to anglea" she replied "I didn't know she was going to do something like this" I replied "what did you think she was going to do just talk to her because that's stupid" Rosalie replied "no I just thought she might kidnap her and get you to get her and lead you in to a trap" I replied "that's just stupid anyway I have more important things to deal with" I looked at Jasper and said "call us when you get there and checked it out" he replied "ok will do" then he and Alice left to go check it out.

 **How i got in to all there heads at once the link is on my profile**


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own twilight

Chapter 22

Bella's Pov

I got up and decided to go upstairs to pack some stuff to take with us because we was going to be moving anyway I just don't know who will be coming with us though and how long they will be staying. I had just finished packing when my phone went so I answered it and it was jasper saying that the place was safe to come to and that it hadn't changed since the last time we live there all them years ago. I got the bag and went downstairs and into the living room and said "as I'm sure you heard that place is good to go so are you coming" Edward replied "of course" then he picked Angela up off the couch. I turned to the others and said "you stay here if you want or you can go back home it's up to but if you stay here just don't forget to lock up and if you do Ben might come round like he normally does she he comes round asking for her just say we went away like we last time but longer he will believe that because like I said we have done it before" Esme replied "that's nice of you to offer about your home and if we do stay here I will make sure the front door is locked if we go out I hope everything goes well when she wakes up" I replied "me to" Edward said "are you ready to go" I replied "yes let's go" I picked the bag up then we headed to where Alice and jasper were.

We got there and they had gone one of the rooms ready to make Angela as comfortable as we possibly can. I said "thanx for doing that room" Alice replied "your welcome we wanted her to be comfortable because we all know the pain she is going through and we all know how we wanted the pain to stop but there was nothing we could do and jasper are you ok being here because I know you must be feeling the pain" he said "yes it's painful but I want to be here when she wakes up so I can protect you an Alice because I know what newborns are like" I replied " I know you do and I know there was no point in arguing because I know you and Edward will protect me if I want it or not and I also know it will make both of feel better that I will let you protect me even though I can protect myself" he replied " thanks for not arguing and I know you can protect your self but she is your friend so you will not be able to hurt her if she goes after one of us because I know you care about her where as if she goes for someone I will be able to hurt her because I don't really know her" I replied " yer your right".

While Angela was in the room Edward put her in as I was looking through the bag I brought jasper looked at my arm then my wrist then said "where did you get that bite mark on your wrist" I replied "when we was fighting I had just saved Rosalie ass from two vampires because they were ganging up on her then I looked over at Alice then that vampire throw something at you I tried to get over to you before it hit you but you defect what he threw at you by putting up your hand I stood there shocked which give the vampire that came out of nowhere then he bit me which pissed me off so he didn't last long" jasper replied "ok if you wouldn't have of got rid of him I would have done it myself looks like you have a scar like I have but luckily you only have one which is good and I'm surprised at what Alice did to"

We all looked at her and said "I'm just as shocked as you" I replied " how did you do it and I'm guessing that was the first time" she replied " yer it's the first time it's happened and something just told me to put my hand up and it would protect me I thought it would I didn't realise it would protect me and bounce of my hand and sent it straight back him I don't think that's from being a vampire I think it's from something else" I replied " I think it's from what they did to us when we was human but it has only just come out" jasper said "you could be right because you got yours from that I just don't get why it's took so long for hers to come out" I replied " I used them once when I was human then when I was turned I used mine for defense and protection where Alice hasn't really had to defend her self like that before because it was peaceful I wonder if you could do it again" Alice said "if that's true at least I got something out of that and I don't know if I can" I replied "can I try something outside with you to see if you can do what you did back there again" she replied "ok" then we both went outside.

I made a ball then threw it at her she put up her hand and it bounced off her hand and it hit me leaving me a little stunned Alice come up to me and said "what the hell are you doing and are you ok" I replied " I wanted to try something it seems if someone throws something at you your able to direct it straight back at them which is interesting do you want to try again because it will get easier to control and you probably get other powers from it I don't know though but I did so you should to and yes am ok" she replied "ok that's interesting and I wondered what you was doing then when you did that and ok let's try again ".

So this time I did it a little bigger and defected it straight back at me but I put up a shield up so it hit that and not me. I said "that's good you can do it at different sizes I wonder what else you can defect" she replied "I don't know but I'm happy I have this so I can protect myself better and I was wondering what else I can do but I guess time will tell" I replied "if you need anything else to protect yourself or need to do something else it will come and like you said a little time and can we keep what you can do between you me Edward and jasper" she replied "why you haven't kept yours quite" I replied "I'm only saying it to keep it quite for now because you being able to see the future and now being able to do this Aro would be interested in you for what you can do and trust I know" she replied "ok for now and I know you're only trying to protect me but I can protect myself" I replied "I know you can but that doesn't stop me from wanting to though " she replied "I know".


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own twilight

Chapter 23

Bella's Pov

It had been three days so Angela would be a wake soon. Went in to the room she opened her opened her eyes and quickly looking around the room then turned to look at us Edward went in front of me as he was protecting me because she was looking at me she came this way then knocked Edward out the way so jasper went infront of me then she seemed to calm down which I think was jasper doing. She looked at me then said "what are they doing and what's wrong with me why did the strength to knock out of the way" I looked at Jasper and said "how do I tell her what she is now" he replied "just tell her the truth like I did with you" I replied "ok".

I looked at Angela and said " the reason why you can do that is because your a vampire" she replied "is this a joke because the is no such thing" I replied "it isn't a joke there real and you are friends with some of them" she replied "ok who" I replied "me and Edward are vampires so is jasper and Alice Edwards family is aswell" she replied "you don't act like " I replied "what people say about that certain things protect you are false they don't do anything" she replied "ok" then her hand went to her throat jasper said "she needs to hunt you go with her but we will be close by if you need us" I replied " your right jasper come on Angela follow me" she looked at and said hunt what and why" I replied "I will tell you on the way and will show you what to do" she replied "ok" then we left.

I told her what she had to we was just about to hunt when I smelt and heard a human heartbeat which I was surprised to hear because we had gone far out so we wouldn't have this problem. I looked at Angela and saw her face and I knew she had smelt it to because her face was different and she started off running in that direction she I ran after her.

When I got up to her she was about to bite him I had said something that made her turn around so I took that chance so I pulled her away from him then pushed her away then turned back to the guy that was standing there shocked I told him to run and don't stop and when he didn't move I told him again but louder then pushed him only a little bit that a human would do then he finally snapped out of his shock and ran like hell.

Angela looked at me and she looked mad she went for me to get passed me but I just tackled her to the ground and said "anglea snap out of it" instead she decided to bite me instead in that moment of shock she pushed me off her hard. She didn't get far because jasper tackled her and Edward came over to see if I was ok I told him I was I looked at where jasper and Angela were had just bit him where it didn't distracted him. I went up to them and as much as I hated doing it I pinned her down with my power so jasper could get up and she struggle against it and when she realised she couldn't get out she stopped.

I leaned down to look her in the face and said "calm down that guy was just like Ben you wouldn't want to hurt ben now would you" I saw her face change back to normal and so did her eyes she looked at me and said "what's going on why can't I move" I looked at Edward and said " is she ok now can I lift this off her" he replied "yes she has calmed down" I looked at Jasper and he agreed with Edward so I let her go lifting my powers of her. I looked at her and said " you tried to attack a human so I had to use my powers on you to keep you from going after the human again".

Edward had suggested that we go further this time and that he and jasper come which I had agreed with.

After we had got anglea what she needed we had headed home. When we got there the house was full everyone was there I said "what you doing here Rosalie you have done an enough" she replied "I wanted to come and apologies to her for what happened" anglea said "apologise for what and what happened" Rosalie replied "I may have had a small part in what that woman did to you and made you into"

Angela was across the room and had Rosalie up against the wall with her hand and said "you helped her change me to this against my will" Rosalie replied "I didn't know she was going to do that" I saw that she was slowly starting to hurt her so Emmett went up to her to get her of Rosalie but so just pushed him away from her. I could see that jasper was trying his best to calm her down but it wasn't working Emmett looked at me and said "do something" I replied "what is it you exactly want me to do" he replied "mess with her head so I can get Rosalie away from her" I replied " I can't I decided a while ago that I won't do that to family or friends people I care about last time I did that it nearly destroyed me and Edward" esme looked at me and said "please help I don't want to lose my daughter" I replied "ok I will try".

I walked up to anglea and said "you have questions and want answers I will answer them truthfully if you let her go and come with me to the other room I will give you the answers to your questions". I could tell she was thinking about it then she let go of Rosalie and said "ok show us what room you want to go in" before she could change her mind I replied "ok come on follow me" just before I left the room I could see how relived Emmett and Esme was that Rosalie was ok then I left and went in to a different one.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own twilight

Chapter 24

Bella's Pov

When we walked into it the room and she had sat down on the couch that was there so I went over and sat down next to her. I looked at her and said "what do you want to know first" anglea replied "why would that girl in the other room do that to me" I replied "Rosalie made a stupid deal with Tanya she is in the one who made you like this" she replied "you don't seem to get on with her and what was the deal" I replied "yer we don't get along we never have and the deal was that if Rosalie told Tanya about you she would leave Emmett alone" she replied "why can't he protect his self he is a big guy" I replied "tanya got him before and used a vampires power on him to stop him from being able to move and it's horrible for there mate to see that" she replied "why couldn't just done it a different way and why do you mean mate do mean like a friend" I replied " like I said before it was completely stupid because Tanya isn't know for keeping her word but now thinking about it just now and I get why she did because when you mate is hurt or threatened you don't think straight you will do anything to keep them safe and no a mate is so much more then that it's like your soul mate your other half of you" she replied "ok does everyone have one and do they have to wait long and would you do anything to protect Edward" I replied "yes absolutely anything and I think everyone does and it depends on the person on how long they wait I'm not sure though" she replied "ok".

She looked at my wrist then back at me and said "when did you get them because you didn't have them last time I saw you and why don't you and Rosalie get on" I replied "I just recently got them one from a fight or battle what ever you want to call it and second one from you and you also bit jasper and me and Rosalie don't get because of how met she didn't like how I came into their life's I think she holds my past against me and we are just completely different people" anglea replied "I'm so sorry for giving you a scar I will say sorry to jasper later I added another scar to the ones to the ones he already has I saw them before and what kind of past it can't be that bad your a nice person".

I heard Rosalie snorted in the next room which I just ignored. Angela said "will you tell me about it" I replied "let's just say I wasn't nice back then" she replied "Aww come on you said you would answer my questions" I replied "if I told you my past it would change the way you think of me" she replied "it won't because I know that person you are is good and caring and what you did is in the past that was the old you" I replied "don't say I didn't warn you where you have us when you woke up where I had know one I woke up alone not knowing what had happened why I looked different why I could see or heard things better than before I had heard a girl cry for help I was there before I knew it I got the girl away from the guy when she was away from him he had said something and the next thing I see is the guy on the floor not moving and me covered in his blood which confused me with what had just happened then I left and stole clothes to change my clothes"

Angela said "that's not so bad" I replied "that's only the start of it things got better when I met jasper he told me what I was and he was the same he told me everything I needed to know then we took out evil together I helped him with one of my powers after we had gotten close but after some time we went our separate ways he had a pull to some area which there he found Alice so I was on my own again when a guy called demetri come up to me telling me that he could help take out evil with me and had other people that could do the same I wasn't sure at first but then made a deal with him which he agreed to and I left with them a part it was so I won't be alone because I didn't like being alone so that was why I was so happy when I was with jasper "

Angela said "still doesn't sound that bad and demetri" I replied "do you know that guy you met that I saved you from the one with the red and you said was dressed weird" she replied "yer the one who looked dangerous and said you was once with" I replied " yes him he comes from a powerful coven" she replied "ok but what has that got to do with your past that makes it bad" I replied "I was once with that powerful coven I was with them for years made friends with them especially demetri I got along with most of the people there even the leaders I work with them keeping up with the law hurt any vampires that broke it I had carried out taking out evil humans sometimes had fun with them mostly when I was with the others the diet there was human blood which was ok I was happy there for years then I started to get bored"

Angela face was shocked then said "what made you leave them and join these people and if human make your eyes red why are everyones eyes here golden" I replied "I had come to them on a job because someone had told us that they had been causing trouble so we went to check it out and when we got there I found my brother with my best friend when I human who I thought I had lost which I was so happy to see she was alive and well and then I saw Edward I felt something for him straight away when we had got the information so we left and went to the people who was the ones that were causing trouble after we dealt with that problem we went back to where we was living but it wasn't long till I felt a pull to Edward and when I found out what he was to me I left them for him but I had to make a deal with them that I would help them if they we're in real danger after that I said goodbye to everyone I left for Edward when I got there everyone was nice and was happy that Edward had finally found his mate well Rosalie didn't but I didn't expect her to and if you drink human blood your eyes are red if you drink animal blood your eyes go golden"

She looked at then said "did you ever hurt anyone innocent and what is the diet most people have and you have changed for the better I still can't imagine you like that I replied "most people go for the easy option for human and they don't care who it is I think some people don't know there is another way and if they do they chose not to so having this diet is rare and no I've not hurt anyone innocent when it come to it I helped protected the innocent from evil in anyway I could I did that when I was on the other diet I sometimes got teased for it but it didn't really bother me because no innocent person deserves to be hurt because of what we are" anglea replied "that's good to know you never hurt anyone innocent and why do you choose to live like this and would you ever go back to the other diet" I replied "I live like this because it's better we can fit in with humans live normal lives well as normal as we can giving what we are having this diet you can help humans if that's what you wanted also having this diet means that we can stay in the area longer the younger we start off their the longer we can stay there and no I wouldn't go back some of the bad stuff stays with you".

Anglea looked at me then said "what you mean stay in the area longer and what bad stuff" I replied "we don't age so we can only stay in an area for so long before people started to notice that we aren't aging and I mean with some of the humans even though they were evil some of it gets on your conscience".

You could tell she was thinking about what I just told her then she said "what do mean we don't age" I replied "you remember when you found that photo album and then give it to me saying the girl looks like me" she replied "yer what about it" I replied "you were right when you said she looks like me that's because it is me and my family when I was human" anglea replied how is that even possible to still be alive and still look so young" I replied "like I said we don't age so what ever age you are when you get changed you and your body will still stay that age forever" she replied "wow so I stay like this forever and all that stuff I saw on the computer ages ago that was really you and your family so how old are you" I replied "yes what you saw on that computer was about me and my family and I'm 17" she replied "that must of been bad to go through and if you were alive back then" I replied "I am 17 in human years but I was changed in 1918" she replied "wow your old" I just laughed at that.

I said "I'm not the oldest there are people who are way older than me" she replied "who is the oldest and why did I go after that guy" I replied "carlise is the oldest and you went after him for his blood" she replied "really he doesn't look that old and why would I go after his blood" I replied "your a newborn and there blood smells and taste better than animal blood" she replied "ok so have all of you have tasted or drink human blood" I replied "Esme and carlise would never do it there to pure and caring to do that to any human even if the human was bad, with Rosalie I'm not sure because she is an ice queen and doesn't care about much so It wouldn't surprise me if she has where as Emmett even though he looks intimidating but really he is a big softy the only time I've seen him serious is when someone threatens his family or Rosalie I don't think he has but I could be wrong, I've known Alice a long time both human and vampire and she is too nice to do that so to answer your question it's me Edward and jasper" she replied "ok out of you three who's done it the most in order" I replied "jasper but he had a rough start in this life he didn't know there was another way till Alice showed him then it's me I didn't know there was another way and then it's Edward and if you want to know any of there background stories you will have to ask them about it"

Anglea looked like she was thinking then said " what's everyone like and interested in " I replied "everyone is good and if you want to learn anything about history and you know what has happened and what's changed ask Carlisle or jasper they have experienced more both human and vampire, Emmett is more playful will do anything for fun if there is something you can do and it involves having fun he will do it I don't know about Rosalie though probably herself.

Anglea looked at me then said what "what about the others what do they like to do" I replied "Esme like designing stuff, Alice likes shopping and fashion and designing clothes Edward plays his piano and writes music he also reads where I read, watch some tv and sometimes go on my laptop or tablet depends on my mood"

Anglea looked at me and said "what would you do to protect the people who try or hurt the people you care about" I replied "people that do that end up getting hurt I have a bad temper when it comes to stuff like that if you ask people they will tell you and it isn't pretty " she replied "ok and this house who's is it and how did they get it" I replied "it's mine and jaspers we got it years ago no one wanted it so we got it" she replied "you're lying" I replied "what makes you think that" she replied "after you said it I could feel it so what's the truth I replied " me and jasper found it years ago and lived here since its way out of the way and no one had lived here for years I think everyone forgot about it because it's so out of the way which works for us and what do you mean you got the feeling I wasn't giving you the whole truth " she replied "I don't know it's like I get a feeling the person isn't telling me the truth and the bigger the lie the stronger the feeling which is weird because I didn't feel anything like this when I human I only rarely got any small feelings so what the hell is going on" I replied " I think you have the power to tell if someone is telling the truth or lying" she replied "what are you talking about I don't have a power" I replied "I think you do and it's finally fully came out" she replied "how is that even possible" I replied "some vampires have powers or talents that they bring over with them when they were human but not everyone has one" she replied "ok do people all have the same power and do you have a vampire power" I replied "no most have different ones well the ones I know and others I have talk to have all had different powers or talents and I don't know if I have a vampire power If i have it hasn't shown it self yet but I do have many powers that I got when I was human" she replied "so you got them from what they did" I replied "yes I did".

I looked at Angela and said "I'm gonna go back to your home later on to get you some of your stuff and is there any photos or photo albums that you like and want" she replied "why would I need a photos or family albums I have family pictures on my phone" I replied "oh yeah I forgot you could do that see that shows that we are from different times so you don't want any family albums because your human memories will fade over time and you will only remember a few of your human memories" she replied "ok I want this album then she described it to me. After she did that she said "why do you lose them and what do you remembered" I replied " I don't honestly don't know and I mostly just remember my parents, meeting Alice I don't think I could have got through what they did to us being close friends with her then what I felt when I thought I lost her and the last thing I remember was being attacked then I woke up alone as a vampire so tell me what you want and I will go get it for you" anglea replied "the way you talk about Alice is like she is your sister you seem like you would do anything for her like if she asks you to hurt someone because they was planning on hurting her you would hurt them for her and why can't I go get my stuff myself" I replied "your right I would do anything to keep Alice no matter what it was and you can't go your self you have bright red eyes which won't only just freak her she will notice that you will look a little different and that you will act different" anglea replied "so I will just wear contacts and try act as normal as possible" I replied "the other reason is that you might attack her like you nearly did to that guy and I know you don't want to hurt her that's why I'm gonna go get your stuff" anglea replied "ok" then she told me what she wanted me to get for her.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own twilight

Chapter 25

Bella's Pov

I got to angleas house and knocked on the front door and her mum answered and said "hey anglea isn't here if that's who you're looking for" I replied " no I know where she is for now because we are going away on holiday since everything has finished so I came to pick up some of her stuff for her" she replied "why didn't she come get them herself" I replied "she is with Edward and since I was already here so I said I will pick her stuff up for her" angleas mum replied "ok come on in and this holiday is just you two there won't be any boys will there" I replied "no its just a girls holiday it will just be me a friend I've known for years and anglea" she replied "ok what's your friends name" I replied "her name is Alice" angleas mum replied "ok that's good thanx for telling me" I replied "it's ok don't worry about it".

I went and got everything she wanted and packed it in to a big suitcase then headed downstairs when I got there anglea mum was there and said "thanx for doing that for her and I hope you both have fun on holiday" I replied "what are friends for and we will" she replied "your such good friends you and anglea I guess I better let you get back" I replied "I think me and anglea are good friends two and your right I best get going there probably what's taking me so long so bye" she replied "ok bye".

It didn't take to long to get back home I went inside and put the suitcase down then went into the livingroom and everyone was there I went over to Edward and sat next to him. I looked at Angela and said "I brought all the stuff you wanted it's in a big suitcase I found in your bedroom if you want to have a look and see it's in the other room where you come in oh and I told your mum that we ae having a girls holiday with Alice since everything has finished and she believed me and told me for us to go have fun " she replied " really she said that and believed you and did she have any worries" I replied "lying comes easy part of it might be because of my past and the other is it gets better in time if you want to be friends with humans anyway what have you guys been doing anglea replied "Edward and Alice was telling me about the years that I was interested in" I replied "ok what year is that" she replied "the human years of you, Edward and Alice you remember when I said I wonder what it would be like"

I started laughing then stopped and said "oh yeah that was funny it made all 3 of laugh with you going on about it when you knew 3 people from that time sometimes it was hard trying not to laugh because if one of us did you would of asked why then we would of have to lie to you to keep you safe and have you talked to anyone else yet" she replied "no because I don't really know them so I wouldn't know where to start and who to talk to" before I could say anything back emse got and went over to where she was and Esme started talking to her which was nice of her but that's nothing new Esme is always nice I've never seen her anything but nice.

A couple of months had passed everything was going well so far with anglea she was slowly adapting to her new life she had talked to her mum on the phone which I think made both of them feel better which was good. A part from helping anglea settle into this life I had dealt with all the stuff I had to sort concerning my family member since her daughter hadn't done anything to help me and wasn't happy when she found out that she got nothing and I got everything which I didn't expect so she hated me for that and to be honest my family was right about her she is selfish. What I didn't expect that she would leave me her house and that she was rich because there was no indication that she was rich because her house didn't look anything but normal and anything expensive she had she said it had been passed down it was a gift or she saved up for ages to get it I don't blame her for not telling me the truth about it she probably thought I would think different of her if she told me which wouldn't have happened but it was nice of her to give me that gift making sure I was taken care for I bet she did that for peace of mind knowing that I would be able to look after myself without worrying about money because she decided that she needed to help me.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own twilight

Chapter 26

Bella's Pov

It was a normal day and everything was going ok till Alice had a vision of the volturi are coming to us I asked her what they wanted she had told me that someone had said something to them and then they remembered how I acted last time we saw them so that made them interested in what happened so they coming here and so is he meaning Aro which I didn't understand why he would come because he rarely ever does I had asked when they were coming she had told me in 2 days which made some of them nervous which I felt sorry for jasper having to feel all that nervous energy.

The day had come that they would be coming so we had headed to the place where Alice's vision had shown her.

It didn't take long for them to come and stop not that far away from us. Aro said " it's good to see you again Bella but we have heard of someone that a human had found out about you and by how you were acting last time I had to check it out myself and they have told me you have gone soft" I replied "that was true a human did find out about us by someone else but that's dealt with now so that's no longer a problem" he replied "who told them and what do you mean dealt with it and who was it that got told" I replied "it was the woman who created that army that we took care of and the reason I acted different was she had changed someone I know and I thought it would be best to quickly go find her before anyone finds her and wonders what's going on and tries to wake her up and wonders why she isn't waking up or not opening her eyes" he replied "ok that's an ok reason to want to go quick so where is the vampire and who is this girl with you" I replied "she is the girl who got changed as you can see she is still a newborn" he replied "ok"

He looked at Angela then said "what's your name" anglea replied "my names anglea why what's that got to do with anything" he replied "just wanted to know and come here and give me your hand" she replied "I'm not going anywhere near you I don't know you"

I turned to anglea and said "just do it because it won't be nice if you don't" she replied "no" then the next thing that happened was she was in pain I turned to jane and said "stop it and she will do it" I made my eyes turned to the scarlet colour then she stopped but looked annoyed and knew she was gonna try again soon after she had done that anglea finally walked up to him and give him her hand after that she quickly walked back to us then he looked at me and said "interesting" after he said that jane used her power to make Edward in pain because she was annoyed with me and this time I knew she wouldn't stop it but I decided to try before I did anything I said "jane stop it or I will hurt you" she looked at me and said "no" then looked back at Edward I replied "I warned you".

I ran towards her but before I could get to her felix grabbed me holding me against his so my back was against his stomach so I put my hands up and pushed them into my chest which knocked felix back before he could come at me again I threw him back further from me then demetri came at me as soon as he came close I turned around and give him a powerful kick which made him going flying back far away from me I turned to Alec and said "the is no point in trying to use your power because it doesn't work remember" so he tackled me to the ground moves us so I was on top then got of him then threw him far away from me then got up and ran straight towards jane and I finally got to her I said "stop it or I will use my power on you" after I said that she didn't so I used mine on her while I was doing that the others came back and was heading my way so I turned to Aro and said "tell them to stop or you will know what will happen" so he told them to stop.

He looked at me and then saw hold tight I was holding jane then he said "ok take it easy what is it that you want" I replied "I want you to leave us alone because you always come when you get false information you never have anything solid" he replied "you know I can't do that" I replied "not even for jane because we know she is your favourite out of everyone" he replied "that wasn't true when you were my favourite when you were with us and they said you have gone soft where as I don't think you have and you still have that convincing manipulating skill I see" I replied "well I learned from the best you taught me and you taught me other things remember" he replied "yes I remember it you did well with the things I taught you were one of my best people" I replied "yer I know I was but you still have them and the few we found there just as good and do you agree to leave us alone" he replied "ok we will only come to you if we have solid information" I replied "ok" he said "are sure you don't want to come back we all miss you" I replied "I'm sure I'm happy with my life when I was with you guys that's in the past it was interesting and fun at the time but like I just said it's in the past I'm not the same person I was when I was with you" he replied "maybe not but it's still inside you and I don't think that will ever change"

Demetri looked at me and said "that was one hell of a kick you did before" I replied "I didn't hurt you did I" he replied " no it will take more than that to hurt me" I replied "that's good to know"

Walked back to Edward and grabbed Edward's hand I saw Aro look at me then the hand I had put in Edward's he then said "since there is nothing here to sort out we will be going back now it was nice to see you again Bella bye" I replied "ok bye".

When they left I looked up at everyone who looked shocked I said "let's go back and if you have questions I will answer them" they nodded and then we left.

 **How i pushed felix away the link is on my profile**


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own twilight

Chapter 27

Bella's Pov

When we got back to where we was staying and everyone was sat down on one of the sofas anglea was the first to speak she said "you used to be with them people and used to have fun with them that girl is a bitch and what the hell did she do to me and why did I have to touch his hand" I replied "like I said I was a different person back then and I do agree jane is a bitch and her power is to make people think there in pain she can control the pain level she puts on the person but she never gives anyone a small dose even though she can it annoys her that her power doesn't work me she used to hate it when I was in charge and she had to do what I said and couldn't use her power to get her own way and Aro his power is he can read people's thoughts by touch" she replied "I still can't believe you worked and was with them but I guess I should say thanks for getting her to stop using her power on me" I replied " your my friend so of course I'm gonna help you".

Edward looked at me and said "I know you can defend your self but he grabbed you I was worried and was about to go after him to get him off you but you got him of you and then when Alec tacked I was gonna go again but you got him off you aswell and the way you handled jane was good and thanks for getting jane to stop and I don't think I've ever seen you do that before and you still care about demetri don't you" I replied "you know I will always protect you from her and why do you say that" he replied "I know you will and you asked him if he was ok" I replied "ok maybe I do he was a really good friend back then but if it was between having to hurt him to protect you I would do it you know I would " he replied would you ever go back" I replied "no I wouldn't I like this life with you and everyone else why would you ask that when you already know the answer"

He didn't say anything so I said "what's wrong what did you hear in there thoughts Edward replied "they were shocked what you did Aro was impressed with what you did and that you seemed to still to have what they taught you in you they thought you would have lost it since you have gone good and they thought soft and demetri was shocked at how hard you kicked him but later when you asked if he was ok he thought of what you to were like together years ago" I replied " is that all thought they might have been more" he replied "There was Aro was thinking of using demetri to get you to come back but then saw how happy you are he decided against it because he knew not to push it because you do what you just did and would go for jane first and would lose a powerful power and didn't wanna risk it" I replied "that's a smart move because I would have that if he gone for any of you".

Jasper said "some of them missed you but for different reasons" I replied "I bet it is demetri, felix and Aro" he replied "yer how did you know that" I replied "I was with them so I know them I'm guessing demetri was the strongest because we were the closest then felix because we were good friends and then Aro we were ok we got along well but he isn't missing me he is missing my powers" jasper replied "your right".

I said "it wouldn't surprise me if he has got anyone thinking or believing that I'm still with them to make him look powerful even though he isn't as powerful as he use to be because I'm not with them"

Carlisle looked at me and said "how did you get him to leave like that and not even act on what he thought because I lived there and never saw him do that he would pretend to agree to it then later on act on what he was really thinking" I replied "like I said before Aro taught me loads of stuff he knows and I'm still good it so all I did was used what he taught me against him and it helps with having the powers I have"

I looked at Rosalie and said "what your not going to say anything mean or be a bitch" Rosalie replied "no"

We had been living happily with nothing happening for a couple of years till one day when me and anglea was out she had done well she could be around humans easily but not so much if there is blood especially if it's fresh and a lot of it that's more of a problem.

We were out when Angela ran off quickly I wondered what she was doing but then quickly realised she could smell fresh blood and was going towards it so I ran after her when I got up to her she was looking at a guy in a car hurt I said "you don't want to hurt him because he is innocent and you will regret it if you do " she replied "I wouldn't do that because it's a Ben" I replied "really we haven't seen or talked to him in years" she replied "I know feels weird seeing him after all these years come here"

I walked over to where she was and she was right it was him. Angela looked at him then at me then said "help him" I replied "I can't I'm sorry" she replied "yes you can make him like us" I replied "I can't I've never done it before so I don't know how and by doing so I would be taking away his choice so I won't do it and I'm not dealing with an angry newborn that will blame me forever" she replied "please I'm begging you help me and I will take the blame for it if he gets angry" I replied "ok I'll help you but I'm not gonna do it we will find someone to do it " she replied "ok thank you now let's get him and go" I replied "ok" so we picked him up and headed back to where we were living.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own twilight

Chapter 28

Bella's Pov

We went to the place where we would be fighting them it didn't take long for them to turn up some had a look on there face thinking that they would easily win where the others wasn't so sure I was going to make sure we would win. They charged at us then everyone went into action and we were doing well two decided to attack Rosalie at once so I threw them both of her so she took one I took the other I saw something blue heading towards Alice at a fast speed but before I could do anything she put one of her hands up and it bounced off her hand and went straight back to the vampire that had thrown it when it hit him it shocked him giving Alice the time to get to him and hurt him I got over my shock when someone bit me I turned around and saw a vampire next to me which I quickly got rid of him I was getting bored so I decided to try effect everyone of the vampires that were attacking us and I got into their mind they quickly stopped fighting and they had that look of being far away in their own mind everyone looked at me and my hands to see the scarlet coming out of them I said "either get them now or do it when they come out of it what you do doesn't matter to me I'm going after Tanya" no one argued with me.

Then I set off after I got to where she and she was shocked at what I had done I said "you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you" I looked at her and said "aww you really did think it would be that's cute" she replied "shut up how's your family member and I left you a little present Angela is such a nice person " then smiled I replied you mess with the wrong person then I put stuff in her head then when she came out of it I put her in a whole lot of pain that she put me I told her she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else she had told me she had left me one present left then i got rid of her.

Not long after the volturi decided to show up they looked at what had happened then looked at our faces especially mine which was cold I hadn't calmed down yet.

Then demetri said "where here because someone was making a newborn army and has started to draw attention to them selfs so who was it" I replied "it was a bitch name Tanya that did that all that but as you can see we dealt with it all by ourselves so they was no need for you to come".

Jane said "well as you know we have to investigate all things like this that would draw attention" I replied " as you can see we didn't any need help so there is nothing for you" she replied "I know but now I can't have any fun" I replied "why don't you go to one of your favourite spots we us go to and is that it because I've got to be somewhere else to be" demetri replied "come let's go have some fun"

Jane looked at me then headed off with the others Edward said "well that went well and what do you mean when you said you had somewhere else to be" I replied "Tanya told me she had left me one last present and that she had met anglea so I don't know what she has done why did they pick up on that and think of something about it" he replied "yer they picked up on it but just thought it was nothing that you just want to get it over with and go where as jane she thought about it more but then dropped it aswell thinking I just wanted to get back to my boring life so also thinks you have gone soft since you have been living with us and our lifestyle" I replied "that doesn't surprise me that she thinks I've gone soft she always did think I was the only one that was soft because I had good in me so I always used that to my advantage which most of the time I won because of it anyway I want to go check on anglea and see if she is ok" Edward replied "ok".

Then we left the closer we got to house I heard her screaming so I looked around to see if there was anyone around and there so I ran towards the sound excepting someone to be there hurting her but there wasn't I turned to Edward and said "why is she screaming there is no one here" Edward replied "why do you think look for a bite mark" I replied "why would I need to look for a bite mark".

Then I realised what he meant so I did and she did have one I turned to Edward and said "that was Tanya's last present she told me about she changed her and took away her humanity and changed her to be a vampire like us" he replied "is that what you think you lose your humanity" I replied "maybe not everyone but I think I have" he replied "I don't think you have lost it you help people some other vampire's wouldn't have so what makes you think you have lost yours" I replied "look at what I've done over the years how many I've hurt or killed" Edward replied "was any of them people good or innocent " I replied "no they were evil" he replied "see you have never hurt an innocent person you always helped people stopping evil from hurting the innocent" I replied "I don't know" he replied "so your saying you lost your by taking out evil so that would mean me and jasper have lost ours aswell" I replied "of course not your both nice caring people" he replied "just like you are and you don't hurt anyone you care about your family and friends with two humans who you care about you help innocent humans without using pain on the people that's hurting them your diet shows you hurt anyone you just want to live in peace the only way you could lose it was if you stopped caring about anyone or anything also if you didn't care about who you feed off" I replied "ok I believe you thanx for that and your belief in me now I think it might be best if we take her back to ours so we can figure out what to do" he replied "your welcome and good idea let's go" he picked anglea up and then we made sure no one sees us taking her while she is screaming know one was around to see us so we headed home.

 **How i got in to all there heads is on my profile**


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own twilight

Chapter 29

Bella's Pov

When we got home and went inside and then went into the living room and the rest of them was still there Esme and carlise was on the couch when they saw anglea they got up so Edward could put Angela down.

Carlisle said "what happened" I replied "Tanya's last present before she met her end I brought Angela here so her screaming wouldn't draw any attention plus I brought her so I could try figure out what to do with her" he looked at her and said "she changed her against her will that's just wrong and I suggest you take her somewhere that is very far away from humans and explain things to her and also keep her there till she can control her thirst" I replied "ok jasper what do you think of that place we used to live at all them years ago" jasper replied "yer that could work but I don't know if it's still empty but I could go check for you" I replied "Aww that would be really nice of you I would appreciate it what I don't get is how she knew what Angela looked like and where she would be for tanya to get to her" jasper replied "it's ok it's no problem what are big brother's for" then he smiled so I smiled back.

Then both of Edward and jasper turned and looked at Rosalie who was looking a little nervous jasper looked at Rosalie and said "why are you feeling nervous and guilty" she replied "I'm not feeling that" Edward said "jaspers right you are because your thoughts are nervous and guilty but your thoughts are changing really quick so I can't really get a read on you".

I looked at her and said "if you know something tell me or I swear to got I will make you scream like Angela is doing now" Rosalie replied "fine I know how all that happened and how she got the information" I replied "how did she get it" Rosalie replied "I told her" everyone looked at her shocked by what she had just said Esme said "why would you do that" she replied " that Tanya made me a deal" I replied "what kind of deal" she replied "the kind of deal that would protect me and Emmett from her going after us she had said If give her the information she wouldn't hurt me or Emmett again so I agreed" I replied "your stupid you know that Tanya would have never kept her word she would have come after you when ever she wanted and for someone who goes on about how your human life was taken away from you aswell as you not being able to have children so well done you have just done the same to anglea" she replied "I didn't know she was going to do something like this" I replied "what did you think she was going to do just talk to her because that's stupid" Rosalie replied "no I just thought she might kidnap her and get you to go get her and lead you in to a trap" I replied "that's just stupid anyway I have more important things to deal with" I looked at Jasper and said "call us when you get there and checked it out" he replied "ok will do" then he and Alice left to go check it out.

I got up and decided to go upstairs to pack some stuff to take with us because we was going to be moving anyway I just don't know who will be coming with us though and how long they will be staying. I had just finished packing when my phone went so I answered it and it was jasper saying that the place was safe to come to and that it hadn't changed since the last time we live there all them years ago. I got the bag and went downstairs and into the living room and said "as I'm sure you heard that place is good to go so are you coming" Edward replied "of course" then he picked anglea up off the couch. I turned to the others and said "you stay here if you want or you can go back home it's up to but if you stay here just don't forget to lock up and if you do Ben might come round like he normally does so if he comes round asking for her just say we went away like we last time but longer he will believe that because like I said we have done it before" Esme replied "that's nice of you to offer about your home and if we do stay here I will make sure the front door is locked if we go out I hope everything goes well when she wakes up" I replied "me to" Edward said "are you ready to go" I replied "yes let's go" I picked the bag up then we headed to where Alice and jasper were.

We got there and they had gone one of the rooms ready to make anglea as comfortable as we possibly can. I said "thanx for doing that room" Alice replied "your welcome we wanted her to be comfortable because we all know the pain she is going through and we all know how we wanted the pain to stop but there was nothing we could do and jasper are you ok being here because I know you must be feeling the pain" he said "yes it's painful but I want to be here when she wakes up so I can protect you an Alice because I know what newborns are like" I replied " I know you do and I know there was no point in arguing because I know you and Edward will protect me if I want it or not and I also know it will make both of feel better that I will let you protect me even though I can protect myself" he replied " thanks for not arguing and I know you can protect your self but she is your friend so you will not be able to hurt her if she goes after one of us because I know you care about her where as if she goes for someone I will be able to hurt her because I don't really know her" I replied " yer your right".

While Angela was in the room Edward put her in as I was looking through the bag I brought jasper looked at my arm then my wrist then said "where did you get that bite mark on your wrist" I replied "when we was fighting I had just saved Rosalie ass from two vampires because they were ganging up on her then I looked over at alice then that vampire threw something at her I tried to get over to her before it hit her but she defected what he threw at her by putting up her hand I stood there which give the vampire that came out of nowhere then he bit me which pissed me off so he didn't last long" jasper replied "ok if you wouldn't haven't of got rid of him I would of done it myself looks like you have a scar like I have but luckily you only have one which is good and I'm surprised at what Alice did to"

We all looked at her and she said "I'm just as shocked as you" I replied "how did you do it and I'm guessing that was the first time" she replied " yer it's the first time it's happened and something just told me to put my hand up and it would protect me I thought it would I didn't realise it would protect me and bounce of my hand and sent it straight back him I don't think that's from being a vampire I think it's from something else" I replied " I think it's from what they did to us when we was human but it has only just come out" jasper said "you could be right because you got yours from that I just don't get why it's took so long for hers to come out" I replied " I used them once when I was human then when I was turned I used mine for defence and protection where Alice hasn't really had to defend her self like that before because it was peaceful I wonder if you could do it again" Alice said "if that's true at least I got something out of that and I don't know if I can" I replied "can I try something outside with you to see if you can do what you did back there again" she replied " ok" then we both went outside.

I made a ball then threw it at her she put up her hand and it bounced off her hand and it hit me leaving me a little stunned Alice come up to me and said "what the hell are you doing and are you ok" I replied " I wanted to try something it seems if someone throws something at you your able to direct it straight back at them which is interesting do you want to try again because it will get easier to control and you probably get other powers from it" she replied "I don't though" I replied "I didn't at first but look at what I can do now and yes am ok" she replied "ok that's interesting and I wondered what you was doing when you did that and ok let's try again ".

So this time I did it a little bigger and she defected it straight back at me but I put up a shield up so it hit that and not me. I said "that's good you can do it at different sizes I wonder what else you can defect" she replied "I don't know but I'm happy I have this so I can protect myself better and I was wondering what else I can do but I guess time will tell" I replied "if you need anything else to protect yourself or need to do something else it will come and like you said a little time and can we keep what you can do between you me Edward and jasper" she replied "why you haven't kept yours quite" I replied "I'm only saying it to keep it quite for now because you being able to see the future and now being able to do this Aro would be interested in you for what you can do and trust me I know what he is like" she replied "ok for now and I know you're only trying to protect me but I can protect myself" I replied "I know you can but that doesn't stop me from wanting to though " she replied "I know".


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own twilight

Chapter 30

Bella's Pov

It had been three days so Angela would be a wake soon. We went in to the room she was in and she opened her eyes and quickly looking around the room then turned to look at us Edward went in front of me as he was protecting me because she was looking at me she came this way then knocked Edward out the way so jasper went infront of me then she seemed to calm down which I think was jasper doing. She looked at me then said "what are they doing and what's wrong with me why did the strength to knock out of the way" I looked at Jasper and said "how do I tell her what she is now" he replied "just tell her the truth like I did with you" I replied "ok".

I looked at Angela and said " the reason why you can do that is because your a vampire" she replied "is this a joke because the is no such thing" I replied "it isn't a joke there real and you are friends with some of them" she replied "ok who" I replied "me and Edward are vampires so is jasper and Alice Edwards family is aswell" she replied "you don't act like " I replied "what people say about that certain things protect you are false they don't do anything" she replied "ok" then her hand went to her throat jasper said "she needs to hunt you go with her but we will be close by if you need us" I replied " your right jasper come on Angela follow me" she looked at and said hunt what and why" I replied "I will tell you on the way and will show you what to do" she replied "ok" then we left.

I told her what she had to we was just about to hunt when I smelt and heard a human heartbeat which I was surprised to hear because we had gone far out so we wouldn't have this problem. I looked at Angela and saw her face and I knew she had smelt it to because her face was different and she started off running in that direction she I ran after her.

When I got up to her she was about to bite him I had said something that made her turn around so I took that chance so I pulled her away from him then pushed her away then turned back to the guy that was standing there shocked I told him to run and don't stop and when he didn't move I told him again but louder then pushed him only a little bit that a human would do then he finally snapped out of his shock and ran like hell.

Angela looked at me and she looked mad she went for me to get passed me but I just tackled her to the ground and said "anglea snap out of it" instead she decided to bite me instead in that moment of shock she pushed me off her hard. She didn't get far because jasper tackled her and Edward came over to see if I was ok I told him I was I looked at where jasper and Angela were had just bit him where it didn't distract him. I went up to them and as much as I hated doing it I pinned her down with my power so jasper could get up and she struggle against it and when she realised she couldn't get out she stopped.

I leaned down to look her in the face and said "calm down that guy was just like Ben you wouldn't want to hurt ben now would you" I saw her face change back to normal and so did her eyes she looked at me and said "what's going on why can't I move" I looked at Edward and said " is she ok now can I lift this off her" he replied "yes she has calmed down" I looked at Jasper and he agreed with Edward so I let her go lifting my powers of her. I looked at her and said " you tried to attack a human so I had to use my powers on you to keep you from going after the human again". Edward had suggested that we go further this time and that he and jasper come which I had agreed with.

After we had got anglea what she needed we had headed home. When we got there the house was full everyone was there I said "what you doing here Rosalie you have done an enough" she replied "I wanted to come and apologies to her for what happened" anglea said "apologise for what and what happened" Rosalie replied "I may have had a small part in what that woman did to you and made you into"

Angela was across the room and had Rosalie up against the wall with her hand and said "you helped her change me to this against my will" Rosalie replied "I didn't know she was going to do that" I saw that she was slowly starting to hurt her so Emmett went up to her to get her of Rosalie but so just pushed him away from her. I could see that jasper was trying his best to calm her down but it wasn't working Emmett looked at me and said "do something" I replied "what is it you exactly want me to do" he replied "mess with her head so I can get Rosalie away from her" I replied " I can't I decided a while ago that I won't do that to family or friends people I care about last time I did that it nearly destroyed me and Edward" emse looked at me and said "please help I don't want to lose my daughter" I replied "ok I will try".

I walked up to anglea and said "you have questions and want answers I will answer them truthfully if you let her go and come with me to the other room I will give you the answers to your questions". I could tell she was thinking about it then she let go of Rosalie and said "ok show us what room you want to go in" before she could change her mind I replied "ok come on follow me" just before I left the room I could see how relived Emmett and Esme was that Rosalie was ok then I left and went in to a different one.

When we walked into it the room and she had sat down on the couch that was there so I went over and sat down next to her. I looked at her and said "what do you want to know first" anglea replied "why would that girl in the other room do that to me" I replied "Rosalie made a stupid deal with Tanya she is in the one who made you like this" she replied "you don't seem to get on with her and what was the deal" I replied "yer we don't get along we never have and the deal was that if Rosalie told Tanya about you she would leave Emmett alone" she replied "why can't he protect his self he is a big guy" I replied "tanya got him before and used a vampires power on him to stop him from being able to move and it's horrible for there mate to see that" she replied "why couldn't just done it a different way and why do you mean mate do mean like a friend" I replied " like I said before it was completely stupid because Tanya isn't know for keeping her word but now thinking about it just now and I get why she did because when you mate is hurt or threatened you don't think straight you will do anything to keep them safe and no a mate is so much more then that it's like your soul mate your other half of you" she replied "ok does everyone have one and do they have to wait long and would you do anything to protect Edward" I replied "yes absolutely anything and I think everyone does and it depends on the person on how long they wait I'm not sure though" she replied "ok".

She looked at my wrist then back at me and said "when did you get them because you didn't have them last time I saw you and why don't you and Rosalie get on" I replied "I just recently got them one from a fight or battle what ever you want to call it and second one from you and you also bit jasper and me and Rosalie don't get because of how met she didn't like how I came into their life's I think she holds my past against me and we are just completely different people" anglea replied "I'm so sorry for giving you a scar I will say sorry to jasper later I added an another scar to the ones to the ones he already has I saw them before and what kind of past it can't be that bad your a nice person".

I heard Rosalie snorted in the next room which I just ignored. Angela said "will you tell me about it" I replied "let's just say I wasn't nice back then" she replied "Aww come on you said you would answer my questions" I replied "if I told you my past it would change the way you think of me" she replied "it won't because I know that person you are is good and caring and what you did is in the past that was the old you" I replied "don't say I didn't warn you where you have us when you woke up where I had no one I woke up alone not knowing what had happened why I looked different why I could see or heard things better than before I had heard a girl cry for help I was there before I knew it I got the girl away from the guy when she was away from him he had said something and the next thing I see is the guy on the floor not moving and me covered in his blood which confused me with what had just happened then I left and stole clothes to change my clothes"

Angela said "that's not so bad" I replied "that's only the start of it things got better when I met jasper he told me what I was and he was the same he told me everything I needed to know then we took out evil together I helped him with one of my powers after we had gotten close but after some time we went our separate ways he had a pull to some area which there he found Alice so I was on my own again when a guy called demetri come up to me telling me that he could help take out evil with me and had other people that could do the same I wasn't sure at first but then made a deal with him which he agreed to and I left with them a part it was so I won't be alone because I didn't like being alone so that was why I was so happy when I was with jasper "

Angela said "still doesn't sound that bad and demetri" I replied" do you know that guy you met that I saved you from the one with the red and you said was dressed weird" she replied "yer the one who looked dangerous and said you was once with" I replied " yes him he comes from a powerful coven" she replied "ok but what has got to do with your past that makes it bad" I replied "I was once with that powerful coven I was with them for year's made friends with them especially demetri I got along with most of the people there even the leaders I work with them keeping up with the law hurt any vampires that broke it I had carried out taking out evil humans sometimes had fun with them mostly when I was with the others the diet there was human blood which was ok I was happy there for years then I started to get bored"

Angela face was shocked then said "what made you leave them and join these people and if human make your eyes red why are everyones eyes here golden" I replied "I had come to them on a job because someone had told us that they had been causing trouble so we went to check it out and when we got there I found my brother with my best friend when I human who I thought I had lost which I was so happy to see she was alive and well and then I saw Edward I felt something for him straight away when we had got the information so we left and went to the people who was the ones that were causing trouble after we dealt with that problem we went back to where we was living but it wasn't long till I felt a pull to Edward and when I found out what he was to me I left them for but I had to make a deal with them that I would help them if they we're in real danger after that I said goodbye to everyone I left for Edward when I got there everyone was nice and was happy that Edward had finally found his mate well Rosalie didn't but I didn't expect her to and if you drink human blood your eyes are red if you drink animal blood your eyes go golden"

She looked at then said "did you ever hurt anyone innocent and what is the diet most people have and you have changed for the better I still can't imagine you like that" I replied "most people go for the easy option for human and they don't care who it is I think some people don't know there is another way and if they do they chose not to so having this diet is rare and no I've not hurt anyone innocent when it come to it I helped protected the innocent from evil in any way I could I did that when I was on the other diet I sometimes got teased for it but it didn't really bother me because no innocent person deserves to be hurt because of what we are" anglea replied "that's good to know you never hurt anyone innocent and why do you choose to live like this and would you ever go back to the other diet" I replied "I live like this because it's better we can fit in with humans live normal lifes well as normal as we can giving what we are and having this diet you can help humans if that's what you wanted also having this diet means that we can stay in the area longer the younger we start off their the longer we can stay there and no I wouldn't go back some of the bad stuff stays with you".

Anglea looked at me then said "what you mean stay in the area longer and what bad stuff" I replied "we don't age so we can only stay in an area for so long before people started to notice that we aren't aging and I mean with some humans even though they were evil some of it gets on your conscience".

You could tell she was thinking about what I just told her then she said "what do mean we don't age" I replied "you remember when you found that photo album and then give it to me saying the girl looks like me" she replied "yer what about it" I replied "you were right when you said she looks like me that's because it is me and my family when I was human" anglea replied "how is that even possible to still be alive and still look so young" I replied "like I said we don't age so what ever age you are when you get changed you and your body will still stay that age forever" she replied "wow so I stay like this forever and all that stuff I saw on the computer ages ago that was really you and your family so how old are you" I replied "yes what you saw on that computer was about me and my family and I'm 17" she replied "that must have been bad to go through and if you were alive back then" I replied "I am 17 in human years but I was changed in 1918" she replied "wow your old" I just laughed at that.

I said "I'm not the oldest there are people who are way older than me" she replied "who is the oldest and why did I go after that guy" I replied "carlise is the oldest and you went after him for his blood" she replied "really he doesn't look that old and why would I go after his blood" I replied "your a newborn and there blood smells and taste better than animal blood" she replied "ok so out of all of you have tasted or drink human blood" I replied "Esme and carlise would never do it there to pure and caring to do that to any human even if the human was bad, with Rosalie I'm not sure because she is an ice queen and doesn't care about much so It wouldn't surprise me if she has where as Emmett even though he looks intimidating but really he is a big softy the only time I've seen him serious is when someone threatens his family or Rosalie I don't think he has but I could be wrong, I've known Alice a long time both human and vampire and she is to nice to do that so to answer your question it's me Edward and jasper" she replied "ok out of you thee who's done it the most in order" I replied "jasper but he had a rough start in this life he didn't know there was another way till Alice showed him then it's me I didn't know there was another way and then it's Edward and if you want to know any of there background stories you will have to ask them about it"

Anglea looked like she was thinking then said " what's everyone like and interested in " I replied "everyone is good and if you want to learn anything about history and you know what has happened and what's changed ask Carlisle or jasper they have experienced more both human and vampire, Emmett is more playful will do anything for fun if there is something you can do and it involves having fun he will do it I don't know about Rosalie though probably herself.

Anglea looked at me then said what "what about the others what do they like to do" I replied "Esme like designing stuff, Alice likes shopping and fashion and designing clothes Edward plays his pinao and writes music he also reads where I read, watch some tv and go on my laptop or tablet doing different things depending on my mood"

Anglea looked at me and said "what would you do to protect the people who try or hurt the people you care about" I replied "people that do that end up getting hurt I have a bad temper when it comes to stuff like that if you ask people they will tell you and it isn't pretty " she replied "ok and this house who's is it and how did they get it" I replied "it's mine and jaspers we got it years ago no one wanted it so we got it" she replied "you're lying" I replied "what makes you think that" she replied "after you said it I could feel it so what's the truth I replied " me and jasper found it years ago and lived here since its way out of the way and no one had lived here for years I think everyone forgot about it because it's so out of the way which works for us and what do you mean you got the feeling I wasn't giving you the whole truth " she replied "I don't know it's like I get a feeling the person isn't telling me the truth and the bigger the lie the stronger the feeling which is weird because I didn't feel anything like this when I human I only rarely got any small feelings so what the hell is going on" I replied " I think you have the power to tell if someone is telling the truth" she replied "what are you talking about I don't have a power" I replied " I think you do and it's finally fully came out" she replied "how is that even possible" I replied "some vampires have powers or talents that they bring over with them when they were human but not everyone has one" she replied "ok do people all have the same power and do you have a vampire power" I replied "no most have different ones well the ones I know and others I have talk to have all had different powers or talents and I don't know if I have a vampire power I have it hasn't shown it's self yet but I do have many powers that I got when I was human" she replied "so you got them from what they did that I read " I replied "yes I did".

I looked at Angela and said "I'm gonna go back to your home later on to get you some of your stuff and is there any photos or photo albums that you like and want" she replied "why would I need any photos or family albums I have family pictures on my phone" I replied "oh yeah I forgot you could do that see that shows that we are from different times so you don't want any family albums because your human memories will fade over time and you will only remember a few of your human memories" she replied "ok I want this album then she described it to me. After she did that she said "why do you lose them and what do you remembered" I replied " I honestly don't know and I mostly just remember my parents, Meeting Alice I don't think I could have got through what they did to us being close friends with her helped then what I felt when I thought I lost her and the last thing I remember was being attacked then I woke up alone as a vampire so tell me what you want and I will go get it for you" anglea replied "the way you talk about Alice is like she is your sister you seem like you would do anything for her like if she ask you to hurt someone because they was planning on hurting her you would hurt them for her and why can't I go get my stuff myself" I replied "your right I would do anything to keep Alice safe no matter what it was and you can't go your self you have bright red eyes which won't only just freak her out she will notice that you will look a little different and that you will act different" anglea replied "so I will just wear contacts and try act as normal as possible" I replied "the other reason is that you might attack her like you nearly did to that guy and I know you don't want to hurt her that's why I'm gonna go get your stuff" anglea replied "ok" then she told me what she wanted me to get for her.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own twilight

Chapter 31

Bella's Pov

I got to Angela's house and knocked on the front door and her mum answered and said "hey anglea isn't here if that's who you're looking for" I replied "no I know where she is for now because we are going away on holiday since everything has finished so I came to pick up some of her stuff for her" she replied "why didn't she come get them herself" I replied "she is with Edward and since I was already here so I said I will pick her stuff up for her" angleas mum replied "ok come on in and this holiday is just you two there won't be any boys will there" I replied "no its just a girls holiday it will just be me a friend I've known for years and anglea" she replied "ok what's your friends name" I replied "her name is Alice" angleas mum replied "ok that's good thanx for telling me" I replied "it's ok don't worry about it".

I went and got everything she wanted and packed it in to a big suitcase then headed downstairs when I got there anglea mum was there and said "thanx for doing that for her and I hope you both have fun on holiday" I replied "what are friends for and we will" she replied "your such good friends you and anglea I guess I better let you get back" I replied "I think me and anglea are good friends two and your right I best get going there probably what's taking me so long so bye" she replied "ok bye".

It didn't take to long to get back home I went inside and put the suitcase down then went into the livingroom and everyone was there I went over to Edward and sat next to him. I looked at Angela and said "I brought all the stuff you wanted it's in a big suitcase I found in your bedroom if you want to have a look and see it's in the other room where you come in oh and I told your mum that we ae having a girls holiday with Alice since everything has finished and she believed me and told me for us to go have fun " she replied " really she said that and believed you and did she have any worries" I replied "she asked if there were going to be any boys on the holiday I told her no and she believed me and lying comes easy part of it might be because of my past and the other is it gets better in time if you want to be friends with humans anyway what have you guys been doing anglea replied "Edward and Alice was telling me about the years that I was interested in" I replied "ok what year is that" she replied "the human years of you, Edward and Alice you remember when I said I wonder what it would be like"

I started laughing then stopped and said "oh yeah that was funny it made all 3 of laugh with you going on about it when you knew 3 people from that time sometimes it was hard trying not to laugh because if one of us did you would have asked why then we would of have to lie to you to keep you safe and have you talked to anyone else yet" she replied "no because I don't really know them so I wouldn't know where to start and who to talk to" before I could say anything back esme got and went over to where she was and Esme started talking to her which was nice of her but that's nothing new Esme is always nice I've never seen her anything but nice.

A couple of months had passed everything was going well so far with anglea she was slowly adapting to her new life she had talked to her mum on the phone which I think made both of them feel better which was good. A part from helping anglea settle into this life I had dealt with all the stuff I had to sort concerning my family member since her daughter hadn't done anything to help me and wasn't happy when she found out that she got nothing and I got everything which I didn't expect so she hated me for that and to be honest my family member was right about her she is selfish. What I didn't expect that she would leave me her house and that she was rich because there was no indication that she was rich because her house didn't look anything but normal and anything expensive she had she said it had been passed down it was a gift or she saved up for ages to get it I don't blame her for not telling me the truth about it she probably thought I would think different of her if she told me which wouldn't have happened but it was nice of her to give me that gift making sure I was taken care for I bet she did that for peace of mind knowing that I would be able to look after myself without worrying about money because she decided that she needed to help me.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own twilight

Chapter 32

Bella's Pov

It was a normal day and everything was going ok till Alice had a vision of the volturi are coming to us I asked her what they wanted she had told me that someone had said something to them and then they remembered how I acted last time we saw them so that made them interested in what happened so they coming here and so is he meaning Aro which I didn't understand why he would come because he rarely ever does I had asked when they were coming she had told me in 2 days which made some of them nervous which I felt sorry for jasper having to feel all that nervous energy.

The day had come that they would be coming so we had headed to the place where Alice's vision had shown her.

It didn't take long for them to come and stop not that far away from us. Aro said "it's good to see you again Bella but we have heard of someone that a human had found out about you and by how you were acting last time I had to check it out myself and they have told me you have gone soft" I replied "that was true a human did find out about us by someone else but that's dealt with now so that's no longer a problem" he replied "who told them and what do you mean dealt with it and who was it that got told" I replied "it was the woman who created that army that we took care of and the reason I acted different was she had changed someone I know and I thought it would be best to quickly go find her before anyone finds her and wonders what's going on and tries to wake her up and wonders why she isn't waking up or not opening her eyes" he replied "ok that's an ok reason to want to go quick so where is the vampire and who is this girl with you" I replied "she is the girl who got changed as you can see she is still a newborn" he replied "ok"

He looked at Angela then said "what's your name" anglea replied "my names anglea why what's that got to do with anything" he replied "just wanted to know and come here and give me your hand" she replied "I'm not going anywhere near you I don't know you"

I turned to anglea and said "just do it because it won't be nice if you don't" she replied "no" then the next thing that happened was she was in pain I turned to jane and said "stop it and she will do it" I made my eyes turned to the scarlet colour then she stopped but looked annoyed and knew she was gonna try again soon after she had done that anglea finally walked up to him and give him her hand after that she quickly walked back to us then he looked at me and said "interesting" after he said that jane used her power to make Edward in pain because she was annoyed with me and this time I knew she wouldn't stop it but I decided to try before I did anything I said "jane stop it or I will hurt you" she looked at me and said "no" then looked back at Edward I replied "I warned you".

I ran towards her but before I could get to her felix grabbed me holding me against his so my back was against his stomach so I put my hands up and my hands went scarlet then i pushed them into my chest which knocked felix back which got me free then I threw him back further from me then demetri came at me as soon as he came close I turned around and give him a powerful kick which made him going flying back far away from me I turned to Alec and said "the is no point in trying to use your power because it doesn't work remember" so he tackled me to the ground i move us so I was on top then got off him then threw him far away from me then got up and ran straight towards jane and I finally got to her I said "stop it or I will use my power on you" after I said that she didn't so I used mine on her while I was doing that the others came back and was heading my way so I turned to Aro and said "tell them to stop or you will know what will happen" so he told them to stop.

He looked at me and then saw how tight I was holding jane then he said "ok take it easy what is it that you want" I replied "I want you to leave us alone because you always come when you get false information you never have anything soild" he replied "you know I can't do that" I replied "not even for jane because we know she is your favourite out of everyone" he replied "that wasn't true when you were my favourite when you were with us and they said you have gone soft where as I don't think you have and you still have that convincing manipulating skill I see" I replied "well I learnt from the best you taught me and you taught me other things remember" he replied "yes I remember it you did well with the things I taught you were one of my best people" I replied "yer I know I was but you still have them and the few we found there just as good and do you agree to leave us alone" he replied "ok we will only come to you if we have soild information" I replied "ok" he said "are sure you don't want to come back we all miss you" I replied "I'm sure I'm happy with my life when I was with you guys that's in the past it was interesting and fun at the time but like I just said it's in the past I'm not the same person I was when I was with you" he replied "maybe not but it's still inside you and I don't think that will ever change"

Demetri looked at me and said "that was one hell of a kick you did before" I replied "I didn't hurt you did I" he replied " no it will take more then that to hurt me" I replied "that's good to know"

Walked back to Edward and grabbed Edward's hand I saw Aro look at me then the hand I had put in Edward's he then said "since there is nothing here to sort out we will be going back now it was nice to see you again Bella bye" I replied "ok bye".

When they left I looked up at everyone who looked shocked I said "let's go back and if you have questions I will answer them" they nodded and then we left.

When we got back to where we was staying and everyone was sat down on one of the sofas anglea was the first to speak she said "you used to be with them people and use to have fun with them that girl is a bitch and what the hell did she do to me and why did I have to touch his hand" I replied "like I said I was a different person back then and I do agree jane is a bitch and her power is to make people think there in pain she can control the pain level she gives out but she never gives anyone a small dose even though she can it annoys her that her power doesn't work me she use to hate it when I was in charge and she had to do what I said and couldn't use her power to get her own way and Aro his power is he can read people's thoughts by touch" she replied "I still can't believe you worked and was with them but I guess I should say thanks for getting her to stop using her power on me" I replied " your my friend so of course I'm gonna help you".

Edward looked at me and said "I know you can defend your self but he grabbed you I was worried and was about to go after him to get him off you but you got him of you and then when Alec tacked I was gonna go again but you got him off you aswell and the way you handled jane was good and thanks for getting jane to stop and I don't think I've ever seen you do that before and you still care about demetri don't you" I replied "you know I will always protect you from her and why do you say that" he replied "I know you will and you asked him if he was ok" I replied "ok maybe I do he was a really good friend back then but if it was between having to hurt him to protect you I would do it you know I would " he replied would you ever go back" I replied "no I wouldn't I like this life with you and everyone else why would you ask that when you already know the answer"

He didn't say anything so I said "what's wrong what did you hear in there thoughts Edward replied "they were shocked what you did Aro was impressed with what you did and that you seemed to still to have what they taught you in you they thought you would have lost it since you have gone good and they thought soft and demetri was shocked at how hard you kicked him but later when you asked if he was ok he thought of what you to were like together years ago" I replied " is that all thought they might have been more" he replied "There was Aro was thinking of using demetri to get you to come back but then saw how happy you are he decided against it because he knew not to push it because you do what you just did and would go for jane first and would lose a powerful power and didn't wanna risk it " I replied "that's a smart move because I would have that if he gone for any of you ".

Jasper said "some of them missed you but for different reasons" I replied "I bet it is demetri, felix and Aro" he replied "yer how did you know that" I replied "I was with that I know them I'm guessing demetri was the strongest because we were the closest then felix because we were good friends and then Aro we were ok we got along well but he isn't missing me he is missing my powers" jasper replied "your right".

I said "it wouldn't surprise me if he has got everyone thinking or believing that I'm still with them to make him look powerful even though he isn't as powerful as he use to be because I'm not with them"

Carlisle looked at me and said "how did you get him to leave like that and not even act on what he thought because I lived there and never saw him do that he would pretend to agree to it then later on act on what he was really thinking" I replied "like I said before Aro taught me loads of stuff he knows and I'm still good it so all I did was used what he teached me against him and it helps with having the powers I have"

I looked at Rosalie and said "what your not going to say anything mean or be a bitch" Rosalie replied "no"

How i pushed felix off me the link is on my profile


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own twilight

Chapter 33

Bella's Pov

We had been living happily with nothing happening for a couple of years till one day when me and anglea was out she had done well she could be around humans easily but not so much if there is blood especially if it's fresh and a lot of it that's more of a problem.

We were out when Angela ran off quickly I wondered what she was doing but then quickly realised she could smell fresh blood and was going towards it so I ran after her when I got up to her she was looking at a guy in a car hurt I said "you don't want to hurt him because he is innocent and you will regret it if you do " she replied "I wouldn't do that because it's a Ben" I replied "really we haven't seen or talked to him in years" she replied "I know feels weird seeing him after all these years come here"

I walked over to where she was and she was right it was him. Angela looked at him then at me then said "help him" I replied "I can't I'm sorry" she replied "yes you can make him like us" I replied "I can't I've never done it before so I don't know how and by doing so I would be taking away his choice so I won't do it and I'm not dealing with an angry newborn that will blame me forever" she replied "please I'm begging you help me and I will take the blame for it if he gets angry" I replied "ok I'll help you but I'm not gonna do it we will find someone to do it " she replied "ok thank you now let's get him and go" I replied "ok" so we picked him up and headed back to where we were living.

When got back we sorted it all out and he was turned and he was going through the change and it was hurting anglea but I had told her what would happen if she wanted this and I know she is thinking of the pain she went through when it happened to her. I was wondering if he is her mate with how they was and how she is acting now. When the days pasted and he woke up I went on to tell him everything I told Angela when she woke up he didn't believe me so Angela told him it was true and convinced him we were telling the truth when he did believe he took it better then I thought he would I'm guessing Angela had something to do with that.

It had been a couple years everything had been going well me and Edward got married and very happy of course Alice planned it. Angela could be around humans even when there was a little blood but not fresh blood she didn't really handle that well she found that out when we were out and she hurt someone because they really push her buttons and made her really angry then when she realised what she done she instantly regret it she come straight to me and told me what happend and that the other diet does take better but I regret it and I need your help so I helped her and show her how to do it herself.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own twilight

Chapter 34

Bella's Pov

One day that started out normal then when Alice was coming in to the living room then dropped the vase with flowers in I look at Alice and it looked like she just had a vision jasper said "what is it Alice" she replied "the volturi is coming for us" I said "so you know why" she replied "not really just that he thought he saw something bad so he has gone to them with half a story instead of checking out what he thought he saw" I replied "ok do you know when they are coming" she replied "I think in about a week" I replied "ok then let's come up with a plan and I have a friend that could help us" Alice replied "will have some friends that could help us".

The friends they had come and so did other people that Esme and carlise knows. We was outside when this woman made Edward see something because his eyes went like he was somewhere else like when people's minds go somewhere else like they do when I use one of my powers. I said "what are you doing to him" she replied "showing him something and why isn't working on you " I replied "I don't really know to honest they just never have ". Then this guy said "it's because your a shield that's your vampire power" I replied "what do you mean a shield " he replied "it means no metal power won't work on you no matter what they are" I replied "That's good and do you think I could do anything else with it" he replied "it might be able to cast a shield around someone other than your self and it time you be able to shield more people" I replied "ok let's try it and work on it till that day comes" then they picked someone to use there power on Edward knowing that I wouldn't want him to get hurt it didn't work the first time but the second time it did so then i just kept trying.

The day came that alice talked about so everyone was getting ready to go out to meet them to talk about what they have been told and give them our side of the story they have been told.

We got to the place they were coming as they was walking towards us Aro kept looking at me then his eyes would go down to my hands then back up again to my face I turned to Edward and said "why does Aro keep looking at me then to my hands then back to my face" Edward "he is looking to see if your eyes are going to change colour or if there is colour coming out of your hands" I replied "ok then" I then looked back at Aro who had stopped walking and was now standing still like the rest of the people with him.

I stepped forward and said "what is it you want" Aro replied "we have been told something and they have shown me in there mind" so I asked him what it was so he told me then I told him our side I could tell he was thinking about something I just didn't know what. Then he looked at jane and I knew that looked it was the look he give her to use her power on someone I knew who that someone was and it confirmed it when Edward dropped to the ground in pain so I used my shield to protect him and the others that was with us Edward got up and stood next to me I looked and saw tht Aro was giving jane a look to try harder and when that didn't work I could see him trying to come up with a different plan which I knew Alice would see so we would know when he had planned.

Then Alice stepped forward and said "what your planning isn't going to work" Aro replied "how would you know that" Alice replied "I've seen what you planned and it doesn't end well for you or any of you" he replied "give us your hand and let us see" she did then he said "that's interesting you be a good for me" then he told a person near him to take hold of her . I looked at him and said "let her go and we can all walk away from this" he replied "no I'm keeping her" I replied "wrong choice" I looked at Jasper who ran to get Alice taking out any vampire that got near him and with me using my shield none of the vampires could use there powers on him then I felt someone tackle me to the ground when I looked at who it was and it was Alec so I kicked him off me and got up he went for me again but Emmett got to before Alec could get to me so because of that Emmett slammed him onto the ground and got rid of him then looked up to see if I was ok and when he saw I was he looked around to see what was happening.

Aro looked at jane then jasper was in pain Aro said see "I have both of them" I replied "ok if that's the way you want to play it " then I used my power to get in some of the peoples had head especially Jane's I said "now let my brother and Alice go" he looked around and still replied "no " I replied "fine I wonder what your mate would say " then I used a power which knocked them all to the floor then I quickly got to his mate and said "what about now her for them" he replied "you won't her hurt she is your friend" I replied "she is but family out ways friendship you taught me that" he looked at the people who had jasper and Alice told them to let them go I said "good choice" so I let her go.

I saw Alice was going after jane so I put up a shield around her she jane couldn't use her power I saw people coming at me from both sides so I just used one of my powers to throw them away from me. I saw Alice had got jane and was about to hurt her bad so I told Alice to stop and she did and threw jane to the ground.

I looked at Aro and said " here's what's gonna happen we are gonna make a deal that we will both like" Aro replied "what's that " I replied "you leave us alone " he replied "what's in it for us " I replied " you get to stay in power and I don't come after you and your precision jane and the others ". I looked at Edward and he said "he is thinking if it's worth it or not because you would take out the powerful ones he has" I replied "ok ".

Aro looked between me and Edward then said "so it's true what I saw in Alice your mates can read minds" I replied "you leave him out of it and do you agree to the deal or not because what would you be or do if you wasn't in power" Aro replied "your trying to manipulate me to get what you want and will do what ever it takes to get it" I replied " I learned from the best I learned from you remember you taught me how to do it and you taught me everything else you know you taught me how to hurt and not feel anything you said that I needed to learn it all if I was going to be working with you" he replied "your really good your right I taught you well if this wasn't directed at me I would be proud so let's talk about this deal then and what will happen if it is broken" I replied "well you stay away from my family, friends and people I care about and I won't come after you because if you do jane will be the first to go and that includes not sending someone you know or someone else to come after us because I know that is something you would do and if you do I will find out by any means nessacy and it won't good for any of you and you stay away from Edward and Alice I'm serious about that if you agree to that I will let you still be in power and I won't come after any of you as long as you leave us alone" he replied "you have a deal" just about make it final when jane put Edward in pain I threw her away which stopped her power I said " well that didn't last very long Alice you can hurt jane now"

I made sure jane couldn't move as Alice was walking up to her Aro said "stop she will be dealt with when we get back just don't hurt her we will leave you alone and we especially won't touch Alice or Edward even though there powers would be good for me if someone touches them they will have to deal with me " I put my shield back up to protect everyone incase she tried anything again I replied " ok I will let her go but I want it in writing that you agree to the deal because you know I make good on my word " I let jane go he then replied "I will do it when we get back and even though I know you make good on your word but can I have it in writing " I replied "of course I will send it as soon as I get yours so I know it wasn't a trick" he replied " ok" he looked angry at jane and Jane was glaring at me he told everyone to go so they did he ran off then just before he went out of eyesight he turned around and looked at Alice then back on me then he left completely.

I turned around and looked at everyone's shocked faces then I turned to Edward and said "he wants me back doesn't he and also wants Alice because she can see the future" he replied "yer how do know" I replied "I know what he is like and he hasn't got anyone like Alice yet was he thinking of going for me Alice or you " he replied "at first he was but after what you did he changed his mind knowing it wasn't worth it because he would end up losing because he knows what your capable of doing if he goes for me or Alice or anyone you care about " I replied "ok so all he wants from Alice is her power of seeing the future" he replied "yer".

Emmett then decided to break the serious mood by saying "wow you were a bad ass and even Alice was the way she went after jane remind me to never get on your bad side it's scary" everyone agreed I replied "I agree Alice was a badass and thanks for getting Alec and stopping him coming after me again " he replied "no problem I didn't want him to hurt you plus I could see you was trying to protect jasper with you shiled"

Carlisle looked at me then said "let's go back home and talk more and any of you that is here your welcome to come back if you want" so come back with us some left after saying bye and we're probably going back to where they were before they come to us.

 **How i protect edward , alice going after jane the links are on my profile**


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own twilight

Chapter 35

Bella's Pov

When we got back home and most of the people who came back with us was in the livingroom with us. Carlisle looked at me and said "I never seen someone talk and manipulating Aro like the way you did and actually live " I replied " he taught me everything he knows when I was with them I was one of the best he had when I was there my powers are strong I was one of there best fighters after demetri and felix trained me he like that I could fight before they trained me he like it even better after they had that's why he taught everything he knows and he liked the fact that I was great at it that was the first time I ever used it on him like that he left us alone because he knows I will make good on my word and he doesn't want to lose his powerful people or power it's self" Carlisle replied " I guess it was a good thing then that you was there and that your are our side"

I looked at Edward and he had a look on his face that he was thinking hard so I said "what's up was got you thinking so hard " he replied " I was just thinking about how he got Marcus to read us and there is another reason why Aro what come after you me or Alice" I replied "I remember seeing that and what's the other reason" he replied " the bond we have together is unbreakable so it would be impossible for him to turn us against each other and the bond between you and Alice is unbreakable aswell " I replied "wow I didn't know that what about the bond between me and jasper since he is my brother" Edward replied " it's strong but can be broken I don't know how but I know it would have to be something strong to break it " I replied " thanks ".

Some said "so why is Alice and Bella's bond unbreakable" Alice replied " I think it has something to with what happened to us when we were human and no we are not going to talk about it all you need to know is that something bad happened to both of us and we went through the same thing which created a bond between us which has grown strong because we close friends back then" I looked at alice and said "I was just about to say the same thing " she replied " yer I know" she then smiled at me so I smiled back.

Then everyone started talking about different stuff to different people. I was glad we didn't have to deal with them again because they wasn't gonna be stupid and break the deal because they had a lot more to lose then I did the next day the letter saying they agreed to the deal and what the deal incudes which was good because they couldn't go back on the deal because I had in it writing now so I sent one back like I said I would.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own twilight

Chapter 36

Bella's Pov

About two years later everything was fine and I was finally happy everything was going great I could actually say for the first time in a while that I was truly happy.

Me, Edward and jasper was out hunting and after we finished jasper started acting weird he turned to me and said "a person like you doesn't deserve to have what you have and your happiness" I replied "what's wrong with you why are you acting like this" he replied "I'm just finally telling you the truth all you bring is trouble and that's all we have had since you first met us all and if it wasn't for you anglea and Ben would still be human. We got into a fight after Edward broke it up I ended up with a scar.

Edward said "jasper I don't know what's got in to you but that's enough" jasper replied "ok then let's talk about how you feel when she leaves you feel relieved that you don't have to pretend to be something" Edward turned to me and said "he is lying you know how I feel about you I would'nt of asked you to marry me if I didn't love you and remember when I left my family for you to be with you" I replied "yes I remember and I love you aswell more than you will ever know but I have to go I need some time to think about everything bye" he replied "don't do this please " I replied "I'm sorry" then I left and headed back home.

When I got home I knew I had to be quick before he come back so I got everything I needed and wanted before I left him a note with both my rings and then headed to a house I had bought that was far away from here and they didn't know where it was because they didn't know about it and as much as it pained me to leave I needed to leave because I really did need time to I was heading to that house I kept changing my mind not making a decision because I knew they would ask Alice to look to see if I made a decision to go somewhere.

When I got there I put the stuff I brought with down in the livingroom and sat down on the couch and then turned the tv on and started looking for something to watch and when I found something I tried to relax on the couch watching what I put on.

Edward Pov

I can't believe what happened and what jasper had just said to her. Jasper looked at me and said "what just happend and where did Bella go" I replied "are you being serious you was really cruel and evil to your sister" he replied "I don't remember any of it the last thing I remember was us just standing here after we had just finished ". I then heard someone so I went after them I got up to them and said "what are you doing here" he replied "just testing to see if my power worked and it did I got to hurt her without even touching her " I replied "what do you mean and who sent you " he replied "no one sent me I wanted to see if I could hurt her I knew I couldn't pick a fight with her because I knew I would lose so I decided to try prey on her biggest weakest her family and it worked" I replied "how did you do it" he replied "I can get in someone's mind make them say what I want and make it look like they actually mean it and when I stop using my power on them they have no idea what has happened or what's been said it's good to cause trouble and hurt people wait till I tell people how to hurt her then people won't be so scared of her " I replied "your evil and your not gonna be able to tell anyone about" he replied "why's that" I replied "you won't be here to tell people" then I got rid of him.

Jasper said "what did I say to her" so I told him then he said "I can't believe he made me say that she must be so hurt right now and I'm sorry she left" I replied "I've got to go home and hopefully she might still be there bye" then I left to go home.

When I got home and went into the livingroom the first thing I saw was a note with both her rings on top of it I sat down on the couch moved her rings and picked up the note and read it and it hurt to read. A little while later Alice came round with jasper she had let herself in and come and sat next to me and said "I'm sorry" I replied "do you know where she is has gone back to them or somewhere else" Alice replied "she hasn't decided she keeps changing her mind and that never cross her mind what's in the note" I replied "that it pained her to leave me but she didn't want to cause any more trouble in my life she said that loved me and made her life happy but she knew she didn't deserve me and jasper pointed it which hurt her" jasper said "i'm sorry about that I didn't mean it" I replied "I know but she doesn't all she knows is that her brother told her what he thinks of her " he replied "yer but that's not what I really think " I replied "I know that but she doesn't and wonder where she has gone" Alice replied "if I had to guess it would be far from here and somewhere we wouldn't think of looking" I replied "that's true and I hope she trips up and gives away where she or that she comes back to me soon" Alice replied "I hope she does to I will keep checking and when I have something I will tell you" I replied "ok thanx "


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own twilight

Chapter 37

2 months Later

Bella's Pov

It has been weird living on my own at first I found someone while living here a young girl she was vampire she was a year younger than me I couldn't believe someone would do that because she looked so young and when I met her she had red eyes and seemed scared of me when I met her I found out she had a bad experience with vampires. I had told her about my diet and what you can do like stay same area which she like the thought of so I helped her I bought and apartment for both of us she mostly used it because I lived at my house but I had got it because I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them found me so if they ever followed me they would go to that one which they would think was where I was living. I had made a few friends some human and some vampire most of the vampires were only staying for a few days or a week at max but the rest live like I do and they only live about an hour or two away. Luckily my human friends haven't ever met my vampire friends.

I was out with one of my friends and she introduced me to one of her friends hoping that we would hit it off and start dating but that didn't happen we didn't end up dating but we did hit off friendship wise he then introduced me to one of his friends and the guy was really nice I didn't find out till later what did for work he owned his own business he even hired me when he saw what I can do on a computer and other technology. I worked mostly for him and helped him if he had problem with something he was nice to person to work for. We got along great and not once has he flirted with me which is good because it would mess everything up and make things awkward which I didn't want.

I had found out from one of my vampire friends that most vampires are scared of me like they are of the volturi because people have been told what I can do and will do if someone hurt someone I cared about they knew if they tried it that it wouldn't end well for them so I got a reputation and got called scarlet because of the colour of my power some people didn't believe it was real or someone could do that.

I was on my lunch break I met with a friend outside of work and we went to a cafe we normally go to so she could get something to eat when we got there I went and sat down at a table and waited for her to come over with her food which didn't take that long. We talked while she was having her lunch she had asked me why I had picked a table at the back I had told I like to people watch which was a little bit true we talked a little more she had just finished her food so we left and as we was walking to a shop that was near work I bumped into someone and I knew the person I bumped into was a vampire because it would have hurt a human plus they had no heart beat so it had to be a vampire and when I looked up it was jasper. I looked at Ashley and said "if you want to look in that shop before our lunch break ends otherwise we will have to go straight back to work" she replied "ok let's go" jasper said "so your not going to even say hi to me " I replied "no I'm not I have nothing to say to you" he replied "I just want to talk that's all" Ashley said "who is he bella " I replied "he is no one " jasper then said "I'm her brother she never told you about me she replied "not really just that she had a big brother she was close with then things changed in him and she got a scar from him which I'm guessing was from you" he replied "yes" she replied "your her big brother you should be protecting her not hurting her and your right Bella we better get back to work because I think our lunch break is over" I looked at my phone and she was right it was over. We turned to walk away Ashley started walking but jasper stopped me by grappling my arm I looked at him and said "you better get off my arm because you won't like what will happen to it if you don't" then I made my eyes change colour then he let go of my arm I said "good choice" then walked off and caught up to Ashley. As we was walking into the building she was telling me what she thought of him and the things she was saying were making me laugh then we went our separate ways she went to where she worked and I went to where I worked.

Work today was good after I finished I met up with Ashley and we was talking she was telling me about what had happened this afternoon while she was working as we was walking out the building because we normally finished the same time everyday. When we got out we both said bye then she went to where she had parked her car and I headed to where I had parked mine.

I got up to my car and was just about to get in when someone pulled me back and into alley I said "who ever you are I will kick your ass if you don't let go of me" they replied "ok I will let go I just want to talk" I looked up to see that it was jasper again. I said "what part of I don't want to talk do you not understand" he replied "I just want to explain what happened and what I said 2 months ago and I see you made a friend even if she is human" I replied "what's there to explain you told me what you really think of me back then and you leave her out of this or I will hurt you" he replied "I wasn't planning to do anything to her and what I said 2 months ago wasn't true I was being played someone got into my head " I replied "I don't believe you they must of always been there you had just never said them before and stop bringing that up and leave me alone or you will regret it" he replied " I'm telling you the truth and do you know how much you effected Alice and Edward since you left but out of the two of them Edward is hurt the most and I have to feel that " I replied " Aww what a shame you have to feel someone's pain that you caused so don't blame me I don't give a shit about you and if you don't leave me alone I will make sure this happens " then I used my power on him to see something I know he wouldn't want to come true when he come out of it he said "you really wouldn't do that " I replied "you caused me pain so don't think I won't do the same to you and don't forget I can be very persuasive and now if don't mind I have better places to be" then I walked off and went towards my car and went to the place where I share with Bree just incase he followed me he will think this is where I live which I rarely do I mostly live in my house that is no where near here.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own twilight

Chapter 38

Bella's Pov

The next day on the way to work Alice stopped me wanting to talk she wasn't happy with what I did to jasper and she told me the same as he did I just told what I told him that I didn't believe her then I walked off and towards work. Then when it come to lunch I bumped into Emmett and Rosalie it seemed they wanted to talk it was mostly Emmett that did the talking between them because like always Rosalie looked like she didn't wanna be there which isn't anything new I told them what I told the others and then walked off.

Luckily when I finished work and I didn't bump into any of the others but I went to place I shared with Bree just incase I was followed. Bree knew what was going on so didn't need to ask why I kept coming back here instead of my home.

I got to work with nothing happening it wasn't till it got to the lunch break when me and Taylor was going to get something to eat when half way there we bumped into Edward he said "can we talk" I replied "no I'm busy " Taylor said "who are you" Edward replied "my name is Edward and I'm Bella's husband" he replied "really she never told me she had one" Edward replied "well I am and I need to talk to her without you here" I replied "that's rude you can't say that and I'm busy " Taylor said "it's ok I see you back at work when you come back after your lunch break" I replied "what about that project we was gonna talk about" he replied "we talk about it when you come back to after your lunch break bye" then he walked off.

I turned to Edward and said "are you happy now that he is gone " he replied " yer because I wanted to talk to you" I replied "I've got nothing to say apart I don't believe you and I saw it in your face that you was thinking it to so bye I need to get back to work" he grabbed my arm and said "please believe me" I replied "get your hand off my arm if you know what's good for you" he let go of my arm then I went back to work.

I went straight to Taylor's office and knocked he told us to come in so I did then shut the door behind me I walked up to his desk and sat down in one of the chairs. Taylor said "I know what you are" I replied "I don't know what your talking about" he replied "your a vampire" I replied "I'm not do actually believe they exist " he replied "I know they do because my parents are " I replied " if what your saying is true they can't have children" he replied "they can if the mum is human then after giving birth then turned into a vampire"

I thought about it and it kinda made sense I said "is there more like you and do you age " he replied "I met one or two don't know if there is anymore and yer when I was younger I grew up quickly but when I got to a certain age I stopped aging I'm guessing it's hard having to lie to your human friends about alot of stuff especially why you don't eat when you're out with them" I replied "yer it is but you just get use to it and the food thing it depends on the person and what they would believe but most of the time i just say I have a strict diet and they normally believe me what about you can you eat human food and do you need sleep" he replied "yer I can eat human food I can life off either diet so it's easier for me to blend in with them and yer I do sleep " I replied "lucky you I can't it must me nice to be able to sleep and turn off and can you stay longer in one area then us " he replied "no it's the same that's why I'm making something that will able us to stay in one area longer than we normally can " I replied "that sounds interesting and would be good to stay in one place for longer so do you want any help with it" he replied " that's a good point to able to sleep but it does get it the way when I'm working on something and yer some help would be nice how about we start now " I replied "ok let's get started then".

We had got the ideas down and what we wanted it to do and how it would work and what we wanted it to look like and how big we wanted it after we did all that we looked at the time and it just gone over the time we finished work so we finished and decided to carry on tomorrow we said goodbye to each other then I went to get my bag I picked it up and then left.

I was half way towards my car when I saw Rosalie walking towards me so I carried on walking as if I hadn't seen her when I went to walk past her she stopped me and said "I want to talk to you" I replied "why I know what your gonna say and who put you up to this " she replied "no one I came by myself I wanted to tell you what's going on back there and how Edward has been without you " I replied "ok go on I'm listening" she replied "really" I replied "yes before I change my mind" she replied "ok at first I was happy you were gone because I thought it would go back to the way it was before you came into our life's but it hasn't it has just felt like there is something missing Alice and jasper have missed you Edward has been miserable without you and I know your miserable without him your just hiding it well and it's even come to where I've started to miss you I shocked myself with that" I replied "wow that's saying something if you started missing me and you don't even like me " she replied "I know so will you talk to him and maybe we can start over and maybe even start to be friends" I replied "I know that was hard for you to say and ok I will think about it " then I walked off and went and got in my car and drove off towards the apartment I shared with Bree because something told me he might come to me by trying to find this car because he will see it in Rosalie mind or a vision Alice will have.

I got to the apartment when I got out of my car I got my bag then shut the car door then locked it when I turned round I saw bree's car there so I knew most likely she was.

I went in and into the living room and put my bag down and sat down on the sofa and looked around to see where she was and then she walked in to the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry i haven't posted in what would seem like forever but i've been busy then i wasn't in the mood to write then i have other ideas in my head for different stories but i finally wrote this one might not be good as the other chapters but i thought it was about time to try and put one up.**

I don't own twilight

Chapter 39

Bella's Pov

I got to the apartment when I got out of my car I got my bag then shut the car door then locked it when I turned round I saw bree"s car there so I knew most likely she was.

I went in and into the living room and put my bag down and sat down on the sofa and looked around to see where she was and then she walked in to the room.

She looked at me and said "what happened because I can see it in your face something happened plus you rarely here" I replied "I just saw my husband after listening to him I decided to forgive him part of it was cause of his sister Rosalie came to talk to me on her own which surprised me" bree replied "why would that be surprising and why would it be a part of forgiving him" I replied "she hated me and you didn't even have to tell you with words you could tell by how she talked and acted around me so when she came on her own with no one forcing her to come and she said what everyone else said and that wanted to start over so when he come to me and wanted to talk I let him and after he stopped talking I told him I forgive him he asked me what changed my mind so I told him and he was also surprised at what happened then he went back to where he was living" she replied "ok so why did you come here then instead of going to your house " I replied " I may have forgiven him but I don't want him or the others knowing where I live so I came here so if one of them followed me they will think I live here no where else" she replied "that's a good idea do you think any will show up here" I replied "yer I know they will" she replied "who do you think will show up" I replied "my friend Alice and her husband who is also my big brother and obviously my husband Edward" she replied "ok I don't think you ever mention you had a big brother" I replied "the last time saw each other things didn't go well" she replied "is one of them scars from him" I replied "yer we got into a big argument and fight" she replied "if you fight you still wouldn't do that to your sister and what about your other scars" I replied "he has a dark past aswell and the others one from the person who turned me one from a friend and other fights" she replied "why did your friend do that to you" I replied " it wasn't her fault she didn't know what she was doing she was newly turned and I stopped her from hurting a human because I knew she would really regret it after she found what she did after they left and I told her what happened she said sorry and thanked me for stopping her from making a mistake she would regret" bree replied "I get that and it was nice of you to do that for her so she didn't have to live with that mistake" I replied "she is a really nice person and I knew what would happen if she did I knew she wouldn't ever forgive herself so that's why I stopped her" she replied "your good friend to do that for her" I replied "thanx".

Months later

Bella's Pov

Like I said to Bree they started coming round to see me and it was they always went to the one I shared with Bree and they didn't know about the other which was good. When bree met jasper she wasn't exactly nice to him after she heard about the scar but jasper just took it then I had to step in when it got heated after that they kinda got along but wasn't exactly friends, she got along with everyone else when it come to her and Rosalie it was hit and miss so they you wouldn't call them friends.

After everything went down and Rosalie go through to me and we started over and we actually started to become friends and she wasn't that bad when you got to know her, it surprised everyone that we got along and then became friends. I got close to Alice again which was good. Me and jasper got along again and put it behind us. Me and Edward got close again I had just recently told him about my house and he was happy that I trusted him to tell him about it.

Me and Taylor have are still working on that project which is going well perks of what we are. I was close to one of my human friends she had a daughter I saw her doing something a normal human wouldn't be able to two people saw and tried to take her I stopped them and took her back to her mum after told me where her mum was when we got up to her mum she looked worried until she saw her daughter coming to her she asked what happened so I told her and also told her to try keep her daughter from showing that she could do things that others can't and if she wanted I could show her how to control her power she had asked how I could help her daughter I told her I was like her daughter and had control over mine and had control over how I used them she asked me to show her I made sure no one was looking then quickly showed her then she took me up on my offer and asked if I was free in a couple days I told her I was she went her way with her daughter to carry on with what she doing before it that all happened and I went back to my car.

It's had been a couple months and I had gotten close to the woman and he daughter I found out the woman had powers aswell but we're different from hers so it was harder for her to teach her daughter to control her powers because they were different and worked different to hers. Her daughter was now in control of her powers and didn't use them in public where anyone can see after that her mother thanked me for it and I told it her that it was no problem.

I was on my way back towards my car when I saw a woman with what looked like a ice weapon so I went over to what was going on and when I got up to her she turned round to me and her eyes where white then they slowly turned to golden colour like mine meaning she had the same diet.


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry i haven't posted in what would seem like forever but i've been busy**

I don't own twilight

Chapter 40

Bella's Pov

I had asked her how she did it she told me she could do it when she was human I asked her if she was born with them she told me no so I asked if she got them from someone giving her them she asked me how did I know about it so I told her how I got mine and she was shocked to know I had been through the same thing and knew what it felt like to go through. I had asked her when she had got them and when she was turned she told me it was in the 1920s and she had gone out at night with a friend when she was attacked and when she woke up she was a vampire I asked her if she did anything to the people who did it to her she had told me that she could only find one or two and made them pay for what they did but couldn't find the rest of them so I asked her what it was called and it was the same company that did it to me but in a different place so I had told her I could help her find anyone who was involved in it she had asked me why I would help her I just told her I hated that company and would hurt it more if I could because no one should have to go through what they put people through and she agreed with me. She had decided to take me to where she lived to show me the information she had so far and it wasn't that much so I helped because it would be easier to find if two people were looking instead of one. I told her all the stuff I knew about it from when I went after them years ago and she put the stuff she knew about them with what I knew about them and it wasn't that bad when it was put all together we had an idea of where one of there buildings was so we double checked and when were sure we made a plan and headed for the place where the building was and when we got there and got closer we were right it looked like the places we had been taken to it didn't take us long to get past security and past the fake work they were doing and in to the place where the where it was happening the first room was people talking we walked past that and went to find the control room because then we would know what rooms we needed to go to and the main office with the person in charge. We found the control room down the hall from where were we got up to the door she opened it and saw two surprised guys before they got knocked out I took out one and she took out the other then she looked out of the door to see if anyone was coming and while I was looking for what we came for when I had it I told her to come in and see for herself when she did we went out the room and shut the door behind us and headed to where they were experimenting on we went to the rooms we saw on the security screens we split up she went to some and I went to the other.

They didn't like that they were being disturbed and come towards me to get me out the room I remember the look of the person being held against there will the scared and fear on there face I quickly knocked the guy out and helped the girl out of the restrains and told her she was gonna be fine and to follow me I quickly helped others out of there rooms when I had got everyone I showed them the exit and told them to run which after they all said thanx to me they ran out of here and I knew they were gonna be find no one was guarding the back so I knew they would get away just fine. After they all went out the door I turned and went to go to the place me and her decided to meet back up when I got there she had just got there aswell I had told her that the ones I helped get away had got away I asked her if hers did she told me they had. We then headed to the main office when we got there and opened the door then shut it behind us the guy had asked who we was and how we got passed security I told he we have are ways and told him we knew what he was doing and he shouldn't be doing it to people against there will it's not right to do that to people he then told us he could do what he wanted I told he shouldn't have said that because people like him think they can do what ever they want and then when something goes wrong with what there doing or they can't control the person they try to get rid of them now let me show you what should happen to people like you he then asked me how I was gonna do that I told him like this then put what I wanted him to see in his head when he come out of it he asked what I was I told him and he looked at me scared then I looked at her and said to her she could do what ever she wanted to him and I wouldn't stop her she smiled at me then looked at him and went towards him he asked us to leave him alone then begged I told to him and told him you didn't listen to people that asked or begged so why should you be any different and this is what you get for pissing off the wrong people then she used her power on him and he got even more scared then after she used her power on him and was done with him we left the room but before we left the building we made sure that they were all out of the building and they was so we left knowing that there was no one there that being kept there against there will.

We went back to hers and went into the living room started talking about what just happened and what would happen after this hoping stuff like would stop happening but we both knew if we being real we know it would happen again it was just a matter of when and where. After we had talked for a while I decided to go home so I headed home.

When I got home and went in to the living room and Edward was there on the sofa watching tv till he noticed I was there he looked up at me and had asked if I had fun with what I was doing with Caitlin I told him I did and the only way for him to know that is Alice told him so I told him that I didn't hurt the guy just scared him because I knew that's probably what he was thinking and by the look of his face I knew I was right I knew he was thinking that because he knows it is a touchy subject for me and that I don't like it when it happens to anyone who doesn't want it done to them. We moved on to a different subject a happy one and then looked at what was on tv and after a bit Edward found something so we started watching that.


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own twilight

Chapter 40

Bella's Pov

The next day I was coming back from work when I was half way to my car when I saw the little girl I rescued yesterday she looked lost so I went over to her and asked who was looking after her and who was she told me her name was Sophie and a girl was looking after her last but then she left saying she couldn't look after me I asked her if she had any parents she had told me she did so she told me where she lives so I took her there and we got out of the car and walked up to the house and knocked on the front door and a woman answered and said "what do you want and what is she doing here " I replied "that is no way to talk to about your daughter and your daughter got kidnapped by some nasty people I found her and decided the best thing was to bring her back so you wouldn't worry where she was" the woman replied "she didn't get kidnapped by them people I let them take her they said they could fix her" I replied " your awful person and there is nothing to fix she is fine just as she is " the woman replied " she can do things that people shouldn't be able to do that's why we let them take her to get rid of that and make her normal again" I replied "nothing is wrong with her" I turned to Sophie and said " go wait in the car your not staying here " she looked at me then headed to the car and as soon as she had got in and shut the door I turned back around to the mother and said " you not gonna see her again" she replied " you can't take my daughter away from me" I replied "why's that because you don't want her you will give he away again to anyone who will give you money to take her away to fix her so she is coming with me where she will be safe" the woman replied "well I just phone the police and tell them you took her " I replied " you do that and I will tell them what you did and I have a friend of mine who was there will back me up" the woman replied "they won't believe you even if you did" I replied " I can be very convincing " then I changed my eyes to red then back to normal the look on her face was shocked and fear. I said " I can all so make them" she replied " your one of them like her" I replied " that's where your wrong i different from her I'm something else I can do more" she replied " doesn't matter you need to be fixed just like she does" I replied " there's nothing to fix it's you that's the problem this is gonna happen if you say anything" I then showed her what would happen if she said anything to anyone. She looked at me then said "how did you do that and what did you just do to me" I replied " I can show people what I want and i just showed you what I will do to you if you come after me or your daughter you're going to stay away from her and don't try get someone to do it for you because I will know and if you tell anyone what we can do I will come back and do what i just showed you" she replied " I won't tell anyone it's not worth it". I turned round to go when a man came out the house and said " who are you and why is our daughter back and in your car she is suppose to be with some other people" I replied " who I am doesn't matter and your daughter is in my car because I took her away from those awful people and if you agree with what they were doing and your daughter needs to be fix your just as bad as this woman" he replied " I agree with them people she does need fixing making her normal again and you need to give her back to us so they can help her" I replied " there is nothing wrong with her now she is coming with me where she will be safe" he replied " no she won't" then tried to get passed me but i just there so he couldn't get past he said "move" I replied " no your not having her" then I turned my eyes red then back to normal that stopped him from moving. He just looked at me then said " your just like her" I replied " no I'm not I'm different" he turned to the woman he was with and aren't you going to do anything " she replied " no she showed me what would happen if I did" he replied " what are you talking about how" I replied "like this" then showed him what I showed her and when he came out of it he looked shocked and fear then I told him what I told her and he said the same as her that it's not worth it. I turned round and headed to the car.

When I got up to the car and got in Sophie said " what happened are they taking me away and sending me to other people like them " I replied " no they won't be coming away where near you I'm taking you back to mine where you will be safe if that's ok" she replied " yer that's ok why you doing this" I replied " your special and deserve to safe and be able to live a normal life if that's what you want and are you hungry we can get something to eat before we go to mine if you want " she replied " yes please" I replied "ok" then set of to get her something to eat. When I found somewhere we went in and she had something to eat and after she had finished we got back into the car and headed back to mine.

When we got back to mine I got out the car and opened the car door for her and she got out i then locked the car and started walking towards the house I look to the side of me to see if she was there and she was i opened the front door for her and told her to go in after she did I went in after her when I was inside I turned round and shut the front door. When I turned back she hadn't moved so I grabbed hold of her hand and got her to walk into the livingroom with me and got her to sit down on the sofa she looked at me and said " who is he " I replied " that's Edward he's my husband he is ok" she looked at him then back at me and said "ok". Edward looked at me and said " can I talk to you in kitchen" he got up and left the room so I got up and followed him into the kitchen. I looked at Edward and said "what do you want to talk about" he replied " why have you brought that girl home she's human" I replied " I know she is and she is one of the people me and my friend rescued I found her after I finished work she looked lost so I asked her who was she looking for and where was she from she told me she I took her back to where she lived with her parents thinking that they will be happy to see her after she was missing turns out she wasn't missing her parents let them people take her they told them that they could fix her make her normal so after hearing that they give her to them evil people" he replied " what do you mean fix her and why is she here then" I replied " she has a power which they didn't like that she had that's why they give her to them cause they told her parents that they could fix her meaning that they could take her power away and her parents were nasty they didn't care about her and the next time someone else come up to them saying they can make her normal they would give her to them if they got money for it and i just couldn't leave her with them knowing that it could happen at anytime and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it and before you ask I asked her if she wanted to come here and she said yes" he replied " how did you get them to agree to that" I replied " I may have used my powers on them" he replied " you did what you can't just do that and use your powers on anyone you want and how do you know they won't tell anyone" I replied " I can use my powers when ever I want and they deserved it and I made sure they wouldn't and before you ask I didn't touch them I just put something in there head that would make sure they wouldn't say anything and by there reaction to it they won't and she is staying and that's final and if you don't like it you know where the door is" he replied " i just mean what if people find out you know people that are not human find out it could be bad" I replied " what ever happens I'll deal with it and it's not likely to happen because people know not to piss me off" he replied " ok she can stay if it means that much to you" I replied "thanks" then kissed him after I did that I went back into the livingroom and Sophie liked tired I asked her if she was tired she told me she was so i showed her to one of the guest bedrooms she went toilet and got in bed I tucked her in and asked if she was ok she said she was and thanked me for saving her and asked if everything was ok with me and Edward I told her it was and to go to sleep and sweet dreams she said night then close her eyes i then closed the door.

I went downstairs and into the livingroom where I saw Edward on the sofa watching tv I went over and sat down next to him he said "how's everything upstairs" I replied " it's fine she in bed now asleep" he replied " ok and you know Alice is probably going to come round since she has probably already seen it" I replied " I know hopefully she doesn't so she doesn't scare Sophie and if she does come round later in the day so we have some warning so I can get Sophie ready so Alice doesn't scare her" he replied " I will make sure Alice does now let's watch a film together you pick" I replied " ok I will" I then picked one that was on the tv so we just sat and watched the film together.


End file.
